Fairy Soldiers: Friends Forever
by kate89898989
Summary: A strange figure starts to taunt our heroes, and it may be something linked to their lives on Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets. This story includes themes of drug use, losing a friend, teen pregnancy, murder, and other real-life problems. Sequel: Fairy Soldiers: Incubus
1. Arc 71: Entering a New Warrior

_Entering a New Warrior_

 _This day is something we will never forget. The air is sunny but our hearts were cloudy. Our faces are ready to pour out tears. The sky is a blue blanket. What a day for something that we never saw coming. We were all warned but we didn't listen. How I wish we could change this but no amount of technology or magic can fix this. We can't look away from this day. This person didn't deserve this. His friends didn't deserve this. This is the only day Yumi wished she didn't have to wear black. This day of death... but I am getting ahead of myself. Let's start a few weeks earlier in September..._

"What a day!" Dawn said as she lays down on her silver handbag. "You said it! Did Jeremy ever get back to us?" Ash asked. "He said to meet him by the picnic tables in five," Brock said. "Does that mean that the virus worked?" "No! Aelita said it does not. Jeremy is at a road block!" Allison said. "A roadblock! He has done it before!" Dawn said. "And look what has happened! XANA manage to escape! We can't let that happen at all!"Brock said. Allison gets a message in her Ipad. "Come on! Let's meets the others!" Allison said. She grabs her new pink sparkling shoulder bag. "I'll bet he wants to ask Laura!" Dawn said. "He wouldn't do that to Aelita!" Ash said. "Yes, he will!"Brock said. "If Allison just said Jeremy is at a stand still, then he will be desperate!"

"No way!" Odd said. "You must have lost your fucking mind!" "I did! That's why I said it. I'm desperate!" Jeremy said. "Using Laura like that isn't fair, even with the time reversal," Ulrich said. "But she did help us out last time," William said. "By following you to the factory," Ash pointed out. "I think we should!" Aelita said. Everyone looks at her. Aelita, the girl that launched a time reversal before anyone can vote on letting Laura to the group. "Are you sure?" Dawn asked. "You heard Jeremy, we're desperate!" "Okay, let's do it!" Jeremy said. In the library, they all see Laura looking through her Ipad. Odd takes it and everyone runs. Tey run all the way to the factory, however, Laura gets left behind from the elevator. Then she is able to use it. Once inside, she is amazed and flabbergasted by what she sees. "What is this?" She explains. Jeremy fills her in about what she needs to know. "So will you help us?" Jeremy asked. "Of course!" She said. "But you all have to explain to me what's going on afterwards!" She commanded. "Let's get to work!" Jeremy said. After a few hours, the virus works, yeah! Of course, Laura asked a question. "Return to the past! Is this what you will use on me after this is all over?" Everyone is shocked. "It's basic coding that I read while doing this, so?" Jeremy comes clean. "Yes!" Laura glares at him as he launches the time reversal.

Going back, everything is normal. "I'll meet you all later. I have tutoring to go to!" William said. "If you remembered your school work like you remember to us that, that you wouldn't have to go!" Ash joked. "Funny! I'll remember that!" He said. Laura is studying but she starts to have flashbacks that are strange to her. "What is the meaning of this?" She said to herself. At the factory, the others are ready to go. "Are you sure that you want us to go?" Yumi asked. "Yeah, Jeremy figured you guys should go. And last night, he asked us to test out the speed megapod because there were some problems with it." dawn said. "If you use the word, 'problems' like that!" Odd said. "How did that go?" Ulrich asked. "Have fun!" Allison said. "That's doesn't answer the question." "It does!" Brock said. Laura follows William and begins to ask questions. He calls Jeremy, "Jeremy, I think Luara is starting to remember something!" "Then stop her!" Jeremy shouts. "Anything wrong?" Dawn asked. "No! Not yet!" "Not yet!" Odd said. "It seems that Laura is having flashbacks!" "What! How?" Ulrich asked. "Something is wrong? I need to go back!" Aelita said. "But you are almost there!" Ash said. He points to a spot on Aelita's laptop and she sees it. "This is more important, Yumi, you can put in the virus!" Aelita gets devirtualized to help Jeremy.

"I see it!" Aelita said. "She changed the lines of the program so that it will not work on her." "That...that..." Dawn struggles to find a word. "Can't think of anything!" Jeremy snarky said. "This is no time to joke. Plus, we made a deal that we will be less biting this year," Ash said. "Will good thing I didn't make that deal!" Aelita said, referring to Laura. Meanwhile, Odd safely drives the Megapod to the Cortex but once there, the defense kicks in and Odd almost ends up in the Digital Sea. Jeremy is able to get him back to Earth. "Okay, Yumi and Ulrich, get to the core and launch the virus I made..." Jeremy said. "Do you mean, the virus we made!" Laura said. William tries to stop her but it is no use. Jeremy is frozen. "Does anyone notice a temperature drop or did it just get cold in here?' Ash said. "I feel it too!" Allison said. Laura and Aelita exchange looks. "You all used me for yourselves, I was just defending myself!" Laura shouted. Jeremy sends the virus as Yumi and Ulrich reach the Terminal but a firewall comes up and sounds an alarm. Then foreign bodies appear. They easily defeat Yumi and Ulrich. "Ninjas!" Odd said. Thanks to Laura, this can be said loosely depending on the person, it is discovered that the Supercomputer that manages the Cortex had made changes to itself. With that being said, they have to start all over. It wouldn't be much of a story if it worked.

"What to do about Laura?" Allison started off. "We can't get rid of her!" Ulrich said. "That was a little harsh but what she did was sneaky!" Ash said. "She is a good part of our group!" William said. "How could you say that?" Aelita said. "Think about it! Jeremy would need another right-hand woman in the factory!" Yumi said. Aelita grumbles. "Come on, Aelita?" Ulrich said. Aelita sighs. "We can just let her in on a need to know basis. Fair?" Jeremy asked. "Fair!" Everyone said. Laura enters with glee. Jim then arrives to get Laura and William for dorm inspections. "I thought that was last week?" Odd said. Jim has a spider mark on his neck. Outside Jeremy's room, a spider spins a web of the group, minus William and Laura. A figure watches the web from a room in a house outside the city. "They are each a Dead-Soldier Walking!" The figure said. A few minutes later two stars fly in the sky and landed on Allison and Ash. " Did you miss us!" They said. "Leya! Leistera!" Yumi said. Williams comes back and sees the girls. "You're Ash's cousins, right?" They look at him with suspicion. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where did you come from?" He asked. "Look, you mother should have explained that to you a long time ago!" Leya said. Everyone gasped. Ash wakes up. "Don't mind her!" He gets closer to Leistera. "What are you doing here?" "Independent study for Preschool!" She hugs him. "Get off!" He said. Allison wakes up and sees Leya smiling at her. She hugs her as well. "They really missed you?" William said. "Yeah, we did too," Allison said. "Not really," Jeremy said. Laura walks by. "This is cute!" "These are Ash's cousins!" William said. "yeah, you can leave!" Ash said. She looks at them. "They look a lot like Ash!" Laura said. Everyone tenses up. "He just said we're his cousins! You guys really need to make smarter friends!" Leistera said. Laura is appalled by that statement. Everyone else slowly laughs. The spider records this as well. "Cousins, more like daughters of you and that Princess of yours!" The figure said.


	2. Arc 72: Manipulation

_Manipulation_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _These past few days have been intense. At first, Jeremy came up with a way for trick XANA by giving it false code to steal. It seemed to work but Ulrich had got hurt really bad because he was the bait. Then Ulrich started to feel really bad because of how he handle the ninjas. he felt that he couldn't protect Yumi from them in the Cortex. I told Yumi that he reminds me of Ash because sometimes Ash feels that way about me. It just a pride thing about not being able to protect the person you love. However, Ulrich was able to get over that and help our school win the Karate Tournament and help us realize that the Ninjas are real people working for Tyron. Tyron is this crazy ass mad scientist that used to work for Aelita's father. Then XANA tries to use Aelita's grief over her mother by making a specter of her lure Aelita to danger. Jeremy tries to talk to her and it works after a few tries. Then Jeremy gave her the idea that using Facebook would help her find anything about her. I really hope it works. Now, I have to avoid Delmas and Jim and Mr. Mercy, a specialist, for the rest of high school._

 _Allison_

"So we all can agree that this afternoon, we will meet up and Aelita, Ash, William, Odd, and Allison will go back to the Cortex and..." Jeremy started. Odd lets out a big yawn. "Am I boring you, Odd?" Jeremy asked. "Sorry Einstein! I've been studying all night for midterms." "Sure you have Odd! Studying for an hour and them play _Galaxy Bros 2_ all night is studying!" Ulrich said. Everyone laughed. "Well, I need to relax my mind too!" Odd said. Allison looks worried. "What's wrong Allison?" Aelita asked. "Nothing!" Allison said. "Does this mean that you did your test?" Dawn asked. Everyone is puzzled. "What test?" Yumi asked. Allison looks down. "I think I should go to the Cortex instead!" Dawn shouts. "Why?" Jeremy shouted. "Because can't go!" Ash said angrily. "Yes, I can!" Allison shouted. "No, you can't! I know you didn't take it. You have too!" "What? Is it Driver's Ed?" Ulrich asked. "No!" Brock said. "Is Allison in trouble?" William asked. "Yes, she is!" Mr. Delmas shouted. "Allison! This is your last time!" "But..." "No buts!" Jim said. "You have been avoiding this three times!" "But all of those times were real!" "What is going on?" William asked. "Ms. Jones, this exam is very important for your education. Your parents have spoken to you?" Mr. Mercy asked. "Yes, sir but..." "Ms. Jones! If you fail to take this exam, I will have no choice but to place you in Special Education Class for your handwriting!" Mr. Delmas shouted loudly. Everyone in the courtyard heard. Allison's friends looked at her. Allison tries t put on a brave face. "Did I embarrass you in front of your friends!" Mr. Mercy taunt. "We know she has bad penmanship but..." Odd tried to break the ice. "She needs to be tested for Dysgraphia!" Mr. Mercy shouted. Allison leaves in a huff. "The Library! 1:00!" Jim said. Mr. Mercy looks at Ash, Brock, and Dawn. "Please keep trying. We need to know if she has it." "What is it?" Ulrich asked. "A writing disorder that makes it difficult for someone to write clearly," Ash said. "You think Allison has it?" Aelita asked. "We do!" "But what is she passes?" Jeremy asked. The three adults keep quiet. "You think she has it?" William asked. "Please talk to her! She has to do this!" Mr. Mercy said.

Laura bumps into the group on their way to find Allison. "Where are you off too?" "Nowhere Laura!" Aelita snapped. "Please! I am not falling for that!" "Laura, we have to do something! Just meet us in the lab at one okay?" Jeremy said. "Okay!" Laura leaves but quickly follows them to the park. Allison is leaning over a table crying very loudly. Ash grabs her arm. Allison wipes her tears and runs from him but Ulrich pushes her back to the table. "Not today, we just need to talk." Allison sits down and covers her face. "They told us everything. Why are you afraid?" Odd asked. "I'm not!" "Then why just take the test and get it over with?" Yumi asked. "Because I don't want to!" "Do you think you have Dysgraphia?" Jeremy asked. Allison keeps quiet and said. "No!" "Yes, you do! You think so and don't want to face the facts!" Ash said. Allison gets up and glares at Ash and bumps him. Aelita grabs her. "Coming from one stubborn person to another, just take the test, it's just an hour every day during study hall." Allison tries to get Aelita off of her. "Allison! We're here for you. And this is just a test." Yumi said. "That she missed three times!" William said. "The first time was that lock-down because of the gunman a few blocks away. The second one was for the fire-drill. The third was because the sprinklers went off." "And this time, you will march your sarcastic self to the library at one and take this exam!" Brock said. Allison is not pleased. "Please! You need to. If they place you in Special Ed, you can forget about fighting XANA because there is no escape from that!" Jeremy said. Allison sighed. "Fine!" "Good!" Dawn said. Meanwhile, XANA activates a tower. This specter attacks Mr. Mercy and turns into him. But this one is not after codes, yet. It wants to set a trap and use Allison as cheese.

At the lab, Odd tries the Megapod as William is using super smoke to get to the core of the Cortex. "Do you think Allison will take it?" Odd asked. "We dropped her off, just to make sure," Dawn said. Allison is taking the test when Mr. Mercy grabs her hand. "What are you doing?" Allison asked. Mr. Mercy throws Allison across the room. Allison gets up and looks at him. "XANA!" Allison grabs a window pole and uses it to jump over the specter and runs. The specter blasts her. She uses the pole to trip the specter and knocked it out. At the lab, Jeremy notices that the scanner is picking up something. "What is going on?" He said. Laura tries to look it up on her Ipad. "Nothing!" She said. Allison arrives at the lab to an angry group of friends. "What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked. "I was attacked by a specter!" Allison said. "Not this again!" Brock said. Allison shows them a picture. "No way! But I can't see it!" Jeremy said. "Try accessing recorded data! maybe the Supercomputer found it but it has a bug or something." Allison said. "That is not possible!" Laura said. "Why you?" You don't have any codes!" Ulrich said. "It could be a trap! You can't send Brock by himself so at least you or Yumi will have to go with him." Allison said. "Well, where is it?" Yumi asked. "Looking for us." "We need to stop it!" Ulrich said. "Hold on, you two can't go near the thing!" Brock said. "I found it! It is a bug from an old program," Jeremy said. "The tower is in the Ice Sector!" "Do you want us to turn back?" William said. "Odd and Dawn, go deal with the tower, the others will go to the Cortex!" Jeremy commanded. "Eye,eye Captain Jeremy!" Odd said. Dawn and Odd get transported to the Ice Sector. "I see it and it had guards!" "I still really hate hornets!" Back at the lab, Brock and Allison go and deal with the Specter but Yumi and Ulrich follow them. The Specter wakes up and attacks Brock. "Brock!" Allison screams. Yumi hits it with a rock. "Come and get me!" She said. "No!" Allison jumps on the Specter and pulls it down. "Allison!" Ulrich said. Ulrich throws a shard at the Specter and stuns it. "What are you doing?" Allison said. "You and Brock can't do this alone!" Ulrich said. "Yes, we can!" Brock shouts. "Look! I shouldn't have taken the test the first time. XANA would not have done this if I was not such a procrastinator!" Allison said. "I was almost in Special Education class myself, I know the fear!" Ulrich said. Brock gets up and the Specter attack him and is trying to grab Yumi. Lucky, Odd gets to the tower and deactivates it. "Jeremy, are you going too..." Dawn asked. "I need to. Allison can't get trouble." Jeremy said.

Outside the Principal's Office, they wait. "Do you think she has it?" Aelita asked. "No. I think she just has a bad handwriting!" Ash J said. His dark blue jacket moves in the gentle breeze. He walks back and forth in his blue jeans and black sneakers. Allison walks out with a pink stress ball. "I don't have it!" Allison said. "Really?" Ash said. "Dysgraphia is really complicated and I just have a bad handwriting. I just need to relax and work on my hand muscles." Everyone gives her a big hug. "So you worried for nothing!" Dawn said. "I was not worried." Everyone looks and her and laughs. "What!" Allison said. The spider on the web looks at them. "Bite each of the nine. Suck out the one thing that I need. I will get my revenge on them!" The strange figure said.


	3. Arc 73: An Unloveable Friday

_An Unloveable Friday_

Ms. Hertz is passing out the grades to her class. "Let's hope this time, we get the correct grades!" Allison told Odd. "I can still get the number one spot!" Odd said. Jeremy turns around and glares at Odd. Odd felt the ice shards attack him. "Why don't you just stab Odd right know!" Ash said. "Comedian!" Ms. Hertz said as she gives Ash his grades. "Quinze! (15)" Ash said. "I got Dix! (10)" Ash J teased. "Whatever!" Ash said with an eye roll. Jeremy smiles at his grade. "Premier! (First) Well done Mr. Belpois!" Laura looks at her with dismay. "Seconde, not bad!" Then Odd gets his. "The bottom of the class!" Odd shouted. Aelita and Jeremy chuckled. Dawn gets hers. "Douze! (12) Better than last year!" "I'm still one ahead of you, Dawn!" Brock said. "I want a recount!" Dawn shouted. "Me too!" Odd joined in. "A recount won't help you!" Allison laughed. "Ms. Jones!" Ms. Hertz gave Allison her grades. "Cinquième! (Fifth)" Allison was shocked. "What's wrong, Ms. Jones? Were you expecting something higher?" "Lower!" Allison said. "It looks like English is not your best subject," Dawn said. "And it will never be!" Allison said. "At least you're not Vingt-cinq (25), " Ulrich said. "That means that Aelita is Troisième (third) and Herve is Quatrième (fourth)," Dawn said. "And that your picture will be in the Hall of nerds, Allison!" Odd laughed. Later on, they all discuss what to do about Laura. "She broke the rules!" Aelita shouted. "But we can't just get rid of her. The return to the past does not work on her, remember," Ulrich said. "She only did that because she is under a lot of pressure. We are all," Yumi said. "I think we should give her a chance. We all made similar mistakes but we're all still friends," William said. "When did you get so wise?" Ulrich asked. William smiled. "Okay, I think we should just place her probation. She can't be in the lab unless one of us there with her. Agree?" They all agree. "I agree!" Laura said from the hallway. Jeremy opens the door and Laura smiles, however, she is the only one smiling.

Allison writes in her Diary when she hears Odd complaining. "What is this?" He asked. Everyone except Jeremy, who is in the lab, and Laura, who stormed off because she _almost_ became a Lyoko Warriorsurpriseded Odd by setting up the roses he so foolishly ordered. Samantha arrived and kissed Odd. "Thank you for going through all of this for me!" Odd blushed and she left. "But the roses?" Odd asked. "We are all going to help you pay it off!" Yumi said. "Really?" "Think of it as Friday the 13th for all of us!" They all laughed. Allison got up and gave Odd a receipt. "Payé! (paid)" Allison smiled. "Payé! (paid)" "Wow! Little rich girl paid for this!" William said sarcastically. At the same time, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all got bitten. "Ouch!" Aelita said. "Was it your mother's credit card?" Dawn asked. "Her Visa Card!" Allison said. "Good luck!" Brock said. "Credit Card!" William said. "Yes, I will be getting an ear full in a few days!" Allison said very sadly. "Thank you. I never thought of you as a cheapskate!" Odd said. "A what!" Allison was enraged. "Well, you don't like to give out money!" "To you! You never pay it back!" "And you don't like to spend your own money either!" Allison gets mad and gives Odd another piece of paper. "What is this?" "A bill. I want my first payment in two weeks!" Odd's jaw dropped. "Wait! No! I'm sorry!" Odd is begging on his knees. "That was harsh!" William said. "No! She is just making Odd sweat!" Aelita said. Ash gets a bite as well. "Why is everyone getting bitten?" Brock said as he scratches his hands. "Allison!" Odd whines. "No! First, you thought a 14-year-old can win the lottery. How stupid is that? Then you bought something without claiming the money." Allison snapped. "But?" Allison stops him. "You asked for organic roses that are thorn-free and had water drops on the petals. Plus you order it for a girl who barely gives you the time of day!" "Hey, I'm working on it!" "No, Odd! There are other girls who would be better off with you than her?" "Like who?" Allison quickly looks at Dawn and then looks back at Odd. "Also, you brought a pink rose with glitter on it! What the fuck? Odd!" "That's for Dawn!" Dawn looks at it. "Me?" "During the summer, we all met up and went to the Zoo." "Was that the story Aelita was talking about? When Dawn won it from and elephant but a money took it and ate it," Willam said. "Yes!" Dawn said. "So, I thought I replace it!" Odd said as he winks at Dawn. Dawn slightly blushed and took the rose. "Thank you, Odd!" Dawn kisses Odd on the nose. Odd slightly blushes also. Ulrich notices that Odd did not blush when Samantha kissed him.

Dawn places the rose on her desk and smiles at the window. Cāndanī licks her but she does not respond. "Allison! Is something wrong with Dawn?" "I think so! I think she still has feelings for Odd," Allison said. Dawn gets bitten and wakes up. "What happen?" "Dawn! Do you still have feelings for Odd?" "No! I have gotten over that silly crush!" Dawn said. "Are you sure?" Dawn looks down. "I don't know!" Cāndanī licks Allison's bite mark. "It's too late for mosquitos,"Cāndanī said. "Everyone has gotten bitten except for William. But Dawn..." "Look! Odd likes Samantha." "But Odd didn't blush when Samantha kissed him." "But it's complicated!" "You said that Soldier Pentagon was about to kiss you at the Infinity Academy." "But it's complicated. And Odd looks happy with Samantha." "You're just given up!" "No! I don't want to play this game!" You two are just like Yumi and Ulrich!" Yumi and Ulrich were by the door when they heard their names. "Who is just like us?" Yumi asked. Allison kept quiet. "Come on, mouse! I heard you!" "I'm going for a walk!" Dawn said. "Don't leave me!" Allison said. Dawn laughs. Cāndanī looks at the bites. "I want to examine these bites!" She said. Staravia and Subaha arrive as well. Cāndanī takes Allison's mirror and waves it over the hands. "This can take a while!" Subaha said.

Dawn sits under a tree in the park and daydreams. "I have to get over this crush! It is not happening!" A paper airplane flies by and hits Dawn in the head. "Hey, who's the knucklehead that threw that?" She shouts. Nobody answers. Dawn reads the note on the paper. _A little sparkle for the morning always makes me smile._ Dawn blushes. "What does this mean?" On the back, the note said if Dawn wants to respond, she has to but the response in a tree near the science building. Dawn writes back: _Thank you for the note. But who are you?_ She gets up and delivers the note. Dawn later sees Odd and Samantha talking. "Odd, you seemed distracted." "No! I'm just fine." "Why did you go to the park?" "To..um.. get my dog, Kiwi." Samantha loathes Kiwi. Dawn sighs and puts the note in the tree and leaves. When she gets back to the dorms, she Kiwi jumps into her arms. "Hey! Stop licking me!" Dawn said. "Weird! It's only Odd that Kiwi gets excited about!" Jeremy said. "How's the Skid?" "For now, I was able to do some repairs but I need a break." "You can go upstairs because the felines want to tell us about the bites," Aelita said. When they go, they see Odd running behind them. "Wait for me!"

"That's it! Only spider bites!" Ash said. "Yes, but we are convinced that those bites are more!" Staravia said. "Bad luck all over again!" Odd said. "Since when you believe in luck?" Brock asked. "Since we started to talk to two black cats!" "We're not!" Cāndanī said. "Let me see!" Allison said. She takes on of Cāndanī's furs, which makes the cat jump to the bookshelf. Ulrich takes a closer look. "She's right! Her fur is Midnight blue." Ash takes one of Staravia's furs and said, "And yours is Brunswick green." Staravia who jumps to the desk said, "We could have told you that!" Everyone looks at Subaha. "I am obviously a white cat!" Aelita takes one of her furs as well. "Ouch!" Subaha is on the ceiling. "Why did you do that for?" "I didn't want you to feel left out!" Aelita said with a smirk. "I don't like teenagers!" Subaha said. "Us neither!" Staravia and Cāndanī said. "And by the way, Twilight is a dark purple cat,"Cāndanī said. "Just like Twilight Sparkle! Only she is a little bit lighter!" Dawn said. "And that's why he dislikes his name!" Everyone laughs. The bites disappear.

The strange figure looks into a bowl and laughs. "Spoiled Soldiers. You won't know what hit you when it does!" He laughs. Dawn's secret admirer reads her note and response back to it.


	4. Arc 74: Off-Roading

_Off-Roading_

"Dawn! Hurry up! Aelita's is waiting!" Jeremy yells from the factory. "It's not easy to drive this thing you know!" Dawn shouts from the Megapod. She drives sweetly through the Cortex. The floors of the Cortex are bumpy and the constant change of scenery is driving everyone insane. "I don't understand this! How did the four of them all get sent back to Earth?" Brock said from the back left. "Does it matter! We now have to go to the other side of the Cortex and meet Aelita there!" Ash said. "Watch out Dawn!" Allison said. The floor opens up a hole. Dawn moves the Megapod and jumps over the hole. "Ouch!" Allison said. "Sorry! This does not have any seat belts!" Dawn said. "That's is what I have been trying to tell Jeremy!" Odd said. "Shut up!" Jeremy growled. Ulrich starts to pace. "How the hell did we all get attacked by hornets?" "We went out like rookies!" William said. "Don't worry! Allison, Dawn, Brock, and Ash will get there!" Yumi said. "I hope so!" Jeremy said. Laura is looking through her iPad to see if she can shed some light on this.

Dawn drives through until she hits a bump. "Hey!" Ash said. "Where did this come from?" Dawn said. There are four pillars around the Megapod. "Try turning the wheels a little," Allison said. "What goo will that do?" "It should give the pillars room to disappear," Ash said. And sure enough, it works. But then the Megapod was hit again with hornets. "There are seven hornets right above you!" Jeremy shouted. "Look at them!" Yumi said. The hornets are shooting left and right. Allison is sitting next to Dawn so she takes out the handle and shoots at them. "Wait! Why is the laser stuck?" Allison asked. A Mega-tank was blocking the laser. "I can't get it!" Allison said. Aelita is waiting near the entrance to the core. "Where the hell are they?" "Hornets!" Jeremy said. "Come on! We need to get this done!" "I have and idea! I think Ulrich had done this before!" Ash said. "I think I know what you're thinking!" Ulrich said. "No! It was risky with you! We can't blow this!" Jeremy said. "Right, we can't...(giggles)...blows this job!" William said. Everyone rolls their eyes. "Grow up William!" Allison shouted. Ash ask Jeremy to teleport him out of the Megapod. Then Ash uses his sword and attacks the Megapod and a few hornets. When Ash gets back, Laura discovers what happened to the others.

"A bug!" Odd shouted. "Yes! A bug that XANA created just for the four of you! It makes you very weak on Lyoko and leaves you with a few life points." "So when the hornets attacked us, we went down!" William said. "But why not Aelita?" "Maybe XANA thought if Aelita was alone, she will abort the mission," Ulrich said. "Not so fast, XANA!" Odd shouted. "Not so fast, Dawn!" Allison shouted. Dawn was speeding through the Cortex. Brock did the sing of the cross and started to pray. "What the hell are you praying for, huh Brock?" Dawn shouts. "I don't think hell and pray should be in the same sentence," Ash said. "Please slow down!" Allison shouts. Aelita starts to get impatient. "I am getting very impatient. Where are you?" Allison started up. "Aelita! Calm down! Your friends were all given a bug by XANA in order to stop us. Also, we are fucking coming! Did you forget how the Cortex works? Now you better be patient before I come over there and make you one in the hospital!" Everyone is quiet. "Allison, calm down! We are all under a lot of stress," Jeremy said. "Excuse me? Last time I checked, Aelita was allowed to have a bitch moment and nobody said a word," Dawn pointed it out. "Dawn, stop the pod!" Allison shouted. "What is this?" Ash asked. "This is at least a three-foot drop!" Brock said. "We are not going to make it!" "Yes, we will. I learned from the best!" Dawn said. "Who?" Ash asked in a worried manner. "Odd!" "Oh GOD!" The three od them said. "Hey!" Odd said.

Dawn went for the drop and for a few seconds, they went off the grid. "Guys!" Jeremy was searching for them. "Laura, do you see them?" Laura searched through her Ipad. "Nothing!" Meanwhile, Aelita heard buzzing sounds. "The hornets are back!" She yelled. But this time, a pair of colorful lights attacked each one. "We're here!" Dawn said. "Thank goodness! Took you long enough!" Aelita said. "Well, we barely made the jump," Ash said. "I'll say, we couldn't see you on the screen," Yumi said. Inside the cortex, Aelita started to input some data into the Cortex but she stopped. "I hear something," She said. shadows started to move through the Cortex but one jumped over Aelita. "Aelita, watch out!" Jeremy shouted. Green plasma destroyed the Ninja. "Hey, Ninjas. You haven't met us yet!" Allison shouted. "You better listen to her, she means it," Aelita said. The Ninjas attacked with full force. Ash used his sword to strike three Ninjas at once. He went behind one and attacked it and two of his friends. Brock was about to attack one below him when a Ninja went behind him. Dawn throws one of her Poi sticks at it. "Bye-Bye!" Brock launches three arrows at three Ninjas but one grabs it. It throws it back at him but Allison flies over and grabs it. She makes a plasma bow and launches it back will double the force. "I'm almost finished!" Aelita said. "I think we are too!" Ash said. "Done! Let's get out of here!" The Ninjas won't let them leave. "They won't let us leave, Jeremy!" Aelita said. "Allison, can you..." Jeremy started. "Already on it, Jeremy!" Allison said. "On my cue, jump!" "Okay!" The others said. The Ninjas were all about to attack. "Now!" They jump. Allison makes the ground almost quicksand-like and the Ninjas all fall down.

Back at the factory, Jeremy is trying to figure out more about the bug. "I think that I need to research this more." "We can do it together," Aelita said. "We can!" Laura said. Aelita rolled her eyes. "We did great!" Ash said. "It was alright!" Yumi said. "Alright! The first time we went up against the Ninjas, we defeated them," Dawn said. "We told you about them," Odd said. "Odd, how in the world do you drive the Megapod?" Brock said. "Let's just say, I wish Lyoko had insurance," Ulrich joked. "Funny!" Odd said. "Let's get some dinner! It's been a long day!" William said. "Now you're speaking my language!" Odd said. Later on, Dawn went back to the tree and left a note for her Secret Admirer. He came by and read the note. "Funny," He started. "My friends all felt the same way. What day you had." He writes something back. He also leaves a note by her door. Odd starts to yawn. "This day was rough!" Kiwi barks and starts to lick Odd. "Why dod you have ink on you?" Ulrich asked. "Homework!" "Enough said," Ulrich laughed. A spider was looking at the window. "Omar and Utanka. I will get my revenge on you and your Fairy Soldiers. Just you wait." The voice wrote nine letters and puts them in a box. "When the time is right, I will send this and start my revenge!"

 _Who do you think is after the Fairy Soldiers and who is Dawn's Secret Admirer?_


	5. Arc 75: Not So Codeless

Not So Codeless

"How is it that we're stuck on Lyoko?!" William said laying on the ground in the Desert Sector. "I could be worse, we could be here with the worst person in the world... oh wait! We are!" Ash said referring to William. "Come on, you all can't be still mad!" Dawn and Allison don't answer but Brock said this. "You have the nerve to say that!" Meanwhile, Jeremy works tirelessly to bring the five back to Earth. "This week has really been jinxed for us," he said. "I'll say. Can you bring them back?" Yumi asked. "Of course. It'll take some time." "Well, that's great. First, I lose all of my codes, then some of my friends are stuck on Lyoko," Odd rants on. "I can't concentrate if Odd keeps on ranting on!" Jeremy yells. "Whatever!" "Odd! I thought you were okay with being codeless?" Aelita asked. "I am but I still feel useless." "You're codeless, not useless. You are still a very important ascent to the team." Odd smiled. Back on Lyoko, "What is that supposed to mean? I took your laptop because Jeremy needed a backup!" William yells. "But, you didn't ask and there were things on it that were lost because of you, Jackass!" Ash yells back. "We need to stop! I know that William got on all of our nerves but Jeremy doesn't need to hear this," Allison said. "What! William ruined Ash's laptop, undermined Brock, and let's not talk about me!" Dawn shouts. "And weren't you made at him?" Ash asked. "Yes but Jeremy doesn't need this. We just have to chill." "What did he did to you?" Dawn asked. "I read her Diary," William said. Everyone was shocked. "Not my Diary, my Graphic Journal." "It was on you bed open when I went to look for you." "And you decided to read it!" Allison is steamed. Jeremy takes off his earpiece. "I can't right know!" He said to himself. "What was in it?" Ash asked. "Hey!" Allison said. "Well, it was when you all first started on Lyoko.."

"What are you doing?" Allison said. "It wasn't anything embarrassing. You did compare Ulrich to General Shang," William said. "Who?" Brock asked. "Mulan's husband. He was like that," Dawn said. "General Shang!" Odd laughed. "Odd, give it back!" Jeremy said. "You took it off. And besides, Allison said that Ulrich was an overbearing teacher!" "When was that!" Ulrich said. "Jeremy can't concentrate!" Laura said. "Also, that you said it would take a miracle for Yumi and Ulrich to get together," Willam said. "That is also true," Ash said. "That little mouse!" Yumi said. "Odd, give me the earpiece!" Aelita said. "What else did you see?" Allison asked. "Just that Dawn like someone!" William said. Dawn stops laughing. Odd stops laughing. "What is it Odd?" Yumi asked. Aelita takes the earpiece and hers this: "What the hell?" Dawn said. "She didn't say who it was. I stopped reading when Allison came in the room and also I was tired of guessing." "You son-of-a-bitch! You kept reading!" Allison yells. "You all know who Dawn likes, right?" "We can't tell you that!" Ash said. "Well, it must be somebody I know because he sounds familiar," William said. "Dawn like someone!" Aelita said. "Who?" Yumi asked. "Are you really serious?" Jeremy said. "Do we know who it is?" "Of course not!" Odd interjected. "It can't be someone we know." "Odd, you seemed shaken up about this," Ulrich said. "Thank goodness you didn't keep reading!" Allison said. "Allison, can you write that?" Dawn said. "One, this is again, my Graphic Journal, the one that only has stories about us and Lyoko." "Oh!" Ash said. "You Diary is different?" William asked. "It has more personal stuff, would you have read that?!" Allison asked. "No, I only looked at the Graphic Journal because you are an awesome drawer!" William said. Allison hides her face. "You know, it's impossible to blush on Lyoko," Brock said. "Stop it." "Look, this is great but I want to get out of here! Why the fuck is Jeremy taking so long?" Dawn said. "You know that he took his earpiece off right?" Allison said. "This is so boring! We're been here for four hours!" "Relax, this is a great time to talk about anything," Brock said. "How about this..." William started.

"No way,you fell on them!" William said. "Yes, and I think they have gotten over that," Dawn said. "No, we haven't!" Aelita said. "This is incredible, they sound like better friends than we do!" Odd said. "Jeremy, how much longer?" Yumi asked. She walks over to him. "What are those?" "I don't know, for some reason, the four of them have blue halos," Jeremy said. "Jeremy did that! No wonder! That explains so much!" William never laughed so much. "We do have the sarcastic vibe that the group needs," Ash said. "However, we wanted to tone down for the new year," Brock said. "Just think...": Dawn started. Odd puts down the earpiece because Jeremy had something to said. "I'm almost there but I worried that XANA would attack at any moment!" "They can handle it!" Odd said. " But we can't go on Lyoko for five more hours. So if XANA does send a specter, we're as good as gone without our codes!" Yumi said. "You're right. But it has been quiet for a while," Odd said. "Jeremy and Aelita are not a couple!" Dawn said. "Yes, they're are. I caught them in a moment," Allison said. "For how long because I have never noticed anything?" William asked. "They are not all about PDA," "Like you and Ash!" Brock said. "Moving on/1 You said for about five months right?" Ash said to keep the conversation along. "Yes. They don't know I know. I want to use it at the right moment," Allison said. "I can't wait!" Dawn said. Then shots were fired from above.

"What was that?" Brock asked. "Hornets! They're attacking us!" Ash said. They all run for cover. They all tried yelling so Jeremy can notice them. Jeremy is so close to bringing them back. Laura notices that the five are yelling but says nothing. "They're just tearing each other apart," she said. Then Ulrich notices them. "Jeremy, I think they need you!" Jeremy puts on his earpiece. "What is going on?" "Hornets!" Dawn yells. "Fucking shit!" Jeremy said. "What is it? I never heard your mouth like that!" Yumi said. "What! Yumi, where are you been. Jeremy has the dirtiest mouth out of all of us," Odd said. "Not now, they're being attacked!" Jeremy said. "Just contrate! You almost got it!" Aelita said. She places her hand on his shoulder. Jeremy smiles but Laura seems upset. Dawn tries to use her Poi stick for attacking but something else hits it. "Krabs!" Ash said. "This is an ambush!" "I got it! Allison can you make the ground into quicksand," William said. "I think so!" Allison quickly scans the ground and uses her hands to turn it into quicksand. The Krabs fall for it but the hornets hit her. "Allison!" Ash and Brock go to her. "It's too risky. We can't lose any more life points!" Brock said. William and Dawn try to attack the hornets but the Krabs attack them first. "This is impossible!" Dawn said. "No way, if I can still hold on to some hope that maybe Yumi can give me a chance then I think we can get out of this!" "Good grief! Get over her! There are a whole bunch of girls who would love to date you, William!" Allison said. "Like who?" "Well, there is this one girl I know," "Really!" Then Willam sees something. "The tower!" The tower turns red. "No!" Aelita said. "You guys need to hide before a specter come any moment. "No, we can't just hide!" Ulrich said. They start to argue. "Why can't you guys deactivate towers?" "I don't know. Nobody ever wondered," Brock said. "We have to see, I heard Jeremy mentioned that you all have blue halos." "That could be anything." "We have to try!" Ash said. "I I think since Allison can fly, she should!" Dawn said. "What!" Allison said. "Go on, try!" Allison flies over to the tower. "What _are_ you doing?" Aelita asked. "We have blue halos and if we don't do something, we're all goners!" Allison said. Jeremy thinks it over. "We have too!" "Fine, remember, you willingly have to want to go into the tower." "And we sent Ms. Indesicive!" Dawn said. "Hey, I want to save all of the humanity!" Allison said. Two Krabs approach Allison but do nothing. "Why are they not attacking?" Ulrich said. "I don't think they believe that Allison can deactivate towers either!" Jeremy said. "Hold up! First, it was bad enough that my friends had no faith in me. Now XANA doesn't even want to attack me either! That is just wrong!" While Allison rants on, she leans against the tower and falls through. "Where did Allison go?" Dawn asked. "She's in...she's in.." Jeremy is baffled. Allison reaches the top of the tower and enters the code. "This is what is like to be Aelita!" She said. She leaves the tower. Everyone was impressed. "William was right!" Dawn said. A Krab attacks Dawn and she loses all of her life points. "Dawn!" Allison attacks both Krabs back. Luckily, Jeremy fixed the issue so Odd met Dawn in the Scanner room. She falls into his arms. "I really hate Krabs!" She said. Odd was so happy to see Dawn, alive. At the factory, Allison gives the girl's name and number and William leaves to see if Allison is telling the truth. "Wait, Allison just deactivated a tower, does that mean..." Dawn started.

"Yes, baby!" Dawn said as she, Allison, Ash and Brock, stare into their watches. "That is no fair. I have none and they get some!" Odd whines. "So, what is happening?" Yumi asked. "It seems like they have XANA's antibodies," Jeremy said. "What? They're white blood cells!" Ulrich said. "Good to see that you're paying attention in class," Ash teased. "We have codes that can make up an antivirus for XANA," Allison said. _Crickets._ "If XANA gets all of their codes, no one, not even Jeremy, can make any program that can defeat XANA!" Aelita said. "Whoa, so we're like health insurance!" Ash said. "That's so cool. We get to deactivate towers too!" Dawn said. "But that also means that specters will come after us too!" Allison said. Dawn's joy is short lived. "No wait, I don't want them anymore!" "It doesn't work like that!" William said as he came in. "So..." Ash asked. "We're just taking but she's cute!" Everyone laughed, well not everyone. "What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked. "Just a small joke between the five of us," Brock said. "XANA must be getting scared because our codes now rose to the surface," Brock said. "Exactly!" Jeremy said. "So, Jeremy..." William started. "Yes?" "You and Aelita? For five months?" "No, it's seven months!" Jeremy froze. Aelita did too. "No, he means..." Aelita cannot undo that. Allison walks away laughing. "Did Allison just went fishing and they took the bait?" Ash asked. "I have a paper to edit. Bye!" Allison said. "You two are a..." Odd started. "Get out!" Jeremy said, trying to hide his blushing face. "Seven months. How were we blind!" Ulrich said. "He said get out!" Aelita said.

The figure puts a card in the mail. "May this get things started!" Dawn write to her Secret Admirer and he writes back but leaves a purple rose on the card. "A purple rose, what does this mean?" "Maybe it's his favorite color?" Allison asked. "Maybe but I feel like I know him." "Maybe Herve!" "Fuck out of here! I asked. He said that Herve wouldn't have known who my favorite color is." "But who does?" Odd writes a letter to someone. "A love letter to Samantha?" Ulrich asked. "Maybe..." "Yes!" "Leave me!" Odd puts the letter away but leaves a flower on it. The figure's letter arrives and it dropped on the floor in the main office and it remains there for a while. Maybe it is not time yet for his plan to be in motion.


	6. Arc 76: House Call

_House Call_

"We're in the final stages in completing the program that will finally put an end to XANA," Jeremy said. _Aah-Choo!_ "We do need to go back to the Cortex and collect some data from Tyron." "Why? Last time, he sent his ninjas after us," Ash questioned. "He won't know what is happening until it's too late," Laura injected. "But what are you looking for?" Dawn asked. _Aah-Choo!_ "Tyron is trying to find us and he tried before with the bugs," Aelita said. "It was Tyron that gave us the bugs!" Ulrich said. "Yes. He was looking to see if he can trace where the anti-bug is coming from but-" Laura cuts Aelita off. "Jeremy and I are one step ahead of him. "Jeremy is one step ahead of him!" Aelita said. _Aah-Choo!_ "Allison! Why don't you go to sleep and we'll fill you in later!" Jeremy said. Allison is stuck in bed with a horrible cold and Dawn is using her phone so Allison can listen in. "No way! Dawn will just complain about how annoying you are and forget!" "That is true but you're sneezing! Just go to sleep!" Dawn said. "But it's too hot!" "Then take your robe off!" "It's cold!" "Allison, I'm hanging up! I'll come check on you later!" And with that, Dawn hangs up. Allison growls but she takes off her robe and falls asleep. Cāndanī licks Allison's face. "Finally!" Jeremy said. "Poor Allison!" William teased. "Back to business. Aelita, Odd, William, Brock, and Yumi will go to the cortex," Jeremy said. "And we'll stay here just in case XANA sends a specter," Ash said. "Bingo!"

Before they go to the Cortex, Jeremy sends Yumi and Ulrich to go get a disk from his room. On the way there, they see Allison trying to escape from her room. She is on her computer chair and she is trying to roll herself somewhere. "Okay!" Allison is tired and sick. Her body is weak and she can barely stand. She can get out of bed and walk for a short amount of time but she is no condition to go anywhere. Her cheeks are red and her face is sweaty. "If I roll backward, I can escape." She does but Ulrich catches her chair. "No, you don't. You go back to bed!" "Huh!" Allison said. "Let's go!" Yumi said. She hands her a carton of Orange Juice. "This is for you! Now go to bed!" They leave her there. "This is boring! I have nobody to talk to!" Back at the lab, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Brock are in the Megapod. William is on the Overbike. "Once you're there, Aelita will get the data and the others will watch her back!" Jeremy said. "Then we will remember to breathe!" Odd said. "What does that mean?" "We've done this loads of times before." Meanwhile, Allison is trying to get out of bed, again. But a figure appears at the door. The figure walks up behind her but Allison fell and the figure missed. Allison gets up and the figure makes a sound. Allison turns around and sees the nurse. "Yolanda? You don't make house calls!" Yolanda's eyes were green. Allison tries to run but the specter touches her back. Allison grabs a bat and hits the specter and runs.

Aelita is in the Cortex gathering data from Tyron. "It seems quiet!" Brock said. "Too quiet!" "I like it. I never really to enjoyed the Cortex before," Odd said. "If we defeat XANA again, it will be gone!" Dawn said. Jeremy laughs. "Whatever!" Odd said. Ulrich agrees to go check up on Allison. He spots her running in the park. "Allison!" Allison runs to him. She cannot speak but she looks shaken. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" As Ulrich gives Allison grief, she stops him and points to Yolanda. They run. "Jeremy!" "What is it, Ulrich?" "A specter of Yolanda has touched Allison and we're running for our lives!" "Is Ulrich in danger?" Dawn asked. "A specter is after Allison." Ash leaves the Factory. "Hey, Ash!" Dawn said. "Where did he go?" Laura asked. "He is going to save his girlfriend. And I need him to come back!" Dawn leaves as well. "We need two people to go to the Mountain Sector and deactivate the tower." "What happen to the group that stayed behind?" Yumi asked in an angry tone. "They all went to save Princess Allison, who just happen to the specter's latest victim." "Oh whoa is she!" Aelita said. " _Princess Allison?_ Since when is she called that?" William asked. "It's a joke," Brock said. "Yumi and I can go, Jeremy!" "Roger that, go back to the Skid." At the same time, four ninjas appeared. "Fuck! Ninjas!" Aelita said. "Just concentrate, Odd, William..." "Got it Jeremy!" Odd said. Odd shoots a few laser arrows and William send a blast from his sword. At the park, Dawn and Ash meet Ulrich and Allison. "Allison, are you okay?" Allison nods. "She's can't talk," Ulrich said. The specter arrives and the four run in opposite directions. Dawn hides behind a tree but the Yolanda throws a rock at her and knocks her out. Yolanda touches Dawn and Ulrich found her. "Hey!" He said. Back in the Cortex, Odd and William defeat the Ninjas but four more come. "This is annoying!" Odd said. On the Mountian Sector, Three Krabs keep Yumi and Brock busy. Brock launches three arrows and hits two Krabs. Yumi hits the last Krab but gets hit but a Bloc. "Where did that come from?" Yumi asked. She uses her fan but the Bloc hits it. Brock jumps and grabs the fan and throws it back at the Bloc. Ulrich grabs a branch and hits Yolanda and grabs Dawn. Dawn looks shaken and she can't speak. Allison meets them. "Where's Ash?" Ulrich asked. Allison shrugs her shoulders. Odd manages to protect Aelita from a Ninja but uses his shield. Aelita is almost done getting the data but is shocked by something. The system physically shocks her and she loses half of her life points. "This is too much. We need to get you out of there!" Jeremy said. "No, almost done. Aelita taps something before the next shock comes. Jeremy receives all the data he asked for. "Lucky she didn't get shocked!" Laura smugly said. "Nice Aelita!" Jeremy said. Yolanda arrives and runs towards the three when Ash hits her. The victory is shorted lived when Yolanda grabs Ash's leg but Ulrich kicks her in the face. Brock deactivates the tower and Yolanda disappears.

In Jeremy's room. Jeremy tells Allison that she lost 10% of her codes. "I thought it was worse!" Allison said. All that running did Allison good because she looks much better. "You better that the wire because Jeremy doesn't want to get any of my gems." "And get off my pillows!" Jeremy said. Allison rubs her face on all of the pillows. Everyone is just...amazed by that. Jeremy growls as Ash checks his codes. "I lost 15%," Ash said. "That's way too much. Allison and I only lost 10% of our codes," Dawn said. Yumi and Ulrich start to sniffle. "Don't worry, it's not over!" Odd said. "No! Allison gave us her cold!" Yumi said. "We're all sick!" Ulrich said. William rubs his nose. "You're sick too!" Ash said. "Allison got everyone sick. "Hold up!" Allison jumps up but is still dizzy. "First of all, I haven't seen, Brock, Aelita, William, nor Jeremy all day! How the hell could I have gotten William sick?" _Obviously, Laura is not there plus, Allison hasn't seen her either._ Allison walks up to Dawn. "I have gotten sick from Dawn!" Allison touches Dawn and her skin burns. "Whoa! I could an egg on your skin!" Dawn laughs. "What are you talking about?" Dawn asked. "You're still sick!" "And you contaminated all of us!" William said. "No way!" Then Dawn sneezes. "As you were saying?" Jeremy said. Then the group all joined in for a big sneeze.

The figure watches from his spider. "Why are they not suffering? They are more powerful than I thought." The figure opens the draw and takes a school uniform. "They will pay for what they did to me!" The figure also looks at Dawn's letter from her secret admirer a day later. "How cute, both of their friends were sick. How foolish to think that Dawn already knows her secret admirir. He hides among her cluster!" He says a strange spell. "On the fifth hour on the full moon of this month, my curse on the Fairy Soldiers will begin to take form. I know all of their secrets and I know how to play dirty and so do they!" _That is October 23. That day is full surprises but who is this figure. And yes, the story is very confusing but it shows that clearly our heros do not pay attention at all._


	7. Arc 77: Dr Belpois and Mr Hyde

_Dr. Belpois and Mr. Hyde_

Allison is sitting at Ms. Weber's desk. She is filing away when Ulrich and Yumi approach her. "Allison? I thought you'll be dead by now?" Ulrich exclaims. Yumi laughed. "What happened in English? Ash was telling me that Allison caused a scene!" "I did not!" Allison exclaims. "Yes, you did. All you had to do was recite a stupid Haiku but _no!_ Allison doesn't like getting up in front of the class!" "Ulrich, it wasn't that bad!" "Wasn't that bad!" Ash rushes through and looks at Allison. "What the hell?" Ash yells. Allison rolls her eyes and continues to file. "Can someone explain why is Allison taking over Nicole Weber's job?" Yumi asked. "Well, Allison was called on by our English Teacher to recite her Haiku," Odd started. "But as usual, Allison doesn't like to talk in class. It was really funny when Ulrich pushed Allison out of her seat." "It still hurts!" Allison said. "You deserve it!" Ulrich said. "But Allison would not budge! So she was threatened with detention if she did not recite her Haiku." "Allison!" Yumi said. "It was only three lines!" "Exactly!" Ash said. "So Allison said this: _Dragon breathing flame; Flowing words of water, no; Office now, Dragon."_ Yumi started to laugh. "At least it ties in nature and the right amount of syllables." "That's what I said!" Odd laughs. "And so Allison marched herself to the office for calling the teacher a dragon!" Ash said. "And Ms. Weber?" Yumi asked. "Mr. Delmas thinks I should work on my public speaking-" The phone rings and Allison answers: _Good afternoon, Kadic Academy. Hold on while I transfer you._ "You're the secretary!" Odd said. "Yes!" Allison said. She looks at a paper. "Odd, you have a dirty record!" "Let me see!" Odd tries to grab it but Allison puts it away. "It's all the discipline files for students." "And here's one more!" Mr. Delmas said. He gives it to her. "Mine!" Allison said. "Of course! But you did all of the work. You can just do homework until 4!" He leaves. "Where's everyone else?" "Jeremy is acting..." Odd started. "Like a son-of-a-bitch!" Yumi said.

Jeremy is sitting by his computer. "Almost finish with the program." Lately, he has been distant and cold. "Jeremy!" Aelita called out. She has been there for six minutes. "What!" "What are we doing at the factory?" "You'll know when we're there!" Aelita is taking back. Those are the same words he tells Laura. "And you are starting to act just like her. Aelita breathes hard. "Jeremy! What the fuck, man?" Jeremy looks at her. "I'll see you there!" He glares at her. Aelita storms off. Laura stops her. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine!" "No, stop it! I heard Jeremy yelling at you. That' s not cool!" "It's fine! He's under a lot of pressure!" Aelita leaves. "That's no way for a _leader_ to talk to his friends. Later, Jeremy seems colder, more stone cold. Brock knocks on the door. "Jeremy, did you and Aelita have a fight?" "Why?" Jeremy asked coldly. "Because she is crying on Dawn's lap." "Everything is fine!" "You made your girlfriend cry." Jeremy ignores Jeremy. Brock leaves. "This is not right!" At the factory, there was a huge war of words. All Ash and Dawn knew when they arrived at the factory is that Laura is in charge. "What?" Dawn said. "Jeremy is way out of line. So he left,' Odd said. "And you let Laura take over?" Ash asked. "Well, no but-" Laura interrupts. "Let's go! We have to get to the cortex, Aelita and William are waiting!" "You go! We need some answers!" Ash said. "Whatever!" Laura said. On Lyoko, William is still puzzled. "Did Jeremy really say that?" "He did. It was like he changed. For the worse!" Aelita said. "Are you-" William started but Aelita interrupts. "I' don't want to talk about it!" When the others arrived, Laura barked at them, "Get moving!" "I miss Jeremy!" Ulrich said. Aelita rolls her eyes. Laura takes off the earpiece. "It's nice to be in control. Now I can show them what I'm made off!"

Allison leaves the office but Mr. Delmas stops her. "Allison, please do try and participate! Next time, you'll know what will happen." "Okay, sir!" Allison walks back to her room but she steps on something. "This is weird!" A CD marked with Jeremy's name shines in the sun but reflects a green color on the floor. "This is weird!" Allison takes it to her room. There, she sees Ash and Dawn, talking. "Allison, you're free!" Dawn said. " I found this!" She shows them the CD. "It's just a CD," Ash said. "Let's play it!" Dawn said. "No way, what if it's boring?" Ash asked. "Never know!" Dawn said. Back on Lyoko, the Skid is frozen, literally. "What the hell?" William said. "Welcome to the North Pole!" Odd said. "This is not the time!" Laura tries to unfreeze the Skid but as she tries, she gets it more froze. Ice shards come up from the floor. "Hey, why is this happening?" Yumi asked. "I think XANA did this," Aelita said. "Then, there must be a tower that XANA used to do this!" Ulrich said. "No!" Laura shouts. Everyone is appalled. "I will fix this!" "The CD plays boring notes," Dawn said. Allison takes it out. "Told you!" Ash said. Allison puts it back but upside down. "We may find something if we play it again." "Fine," Ash said. When Allison plays it back, Dawn notices that the wrong side of the CD is showing but she draws back her hand when this plays: _Be cold. You are better than your friends._ A voice that sounds like Tyron's speaks. The three are amazed.

Brock receives a text from Ash that says that he needs to come now. When Brock is about to walk back to campus, Jeremy appears. Brock was about to say something but Jeremy's eyes glow green. "A specter!" Brock runs. The factory is no picnic either. Back in the room, "What the hell?" Dawn asked. " I think this is a brainwashing CD," Allison said. "That could be the reason why Jeremy is acting out!" Ash said. "But who and why?" Dawn asked. "Tyron!" Ash said. "What?" Dawn asked. "We need to find Jeremy!" Allison said. Jeremy is looking for the CD. "That CD I downloaded has information about where to find Tyron. I need to find it." "You need to smash it!" Allison said. "What are you talking about?" "This CD, it is a brainwashing bug from Tyron!" Dawn said. "No way!" "Yes, that's why you have been acting like a jerk!" Ash said. "Fuck you!" Jeremy said. "Jeremy! You made Aelita cry!" Dawn said. When he heard that, his heart started to break. "I did!" 'Yes," Dawn said. "Where is she? I need to take to her." "On Lyoko!" Ash said. At the same time, Jeremy gets an alert. "The Skid is in danger!" "You need to come back. Laura took over and I guess she is not doing so well!" Dawn said. Jeremy takes the CD and breaks it. "It was by chance that I found this. I guess it was a trap!" "No worries, you can explain everything later!" Allison said. They leave but Jeremy whispers something in Allison's ear. "Sure but what can do?" "You'll see. At the factory, Jeremy sees Laura struggling. "I'll take over!" "No! You were lousy to your friends!" "Jeremy was not himself, get off," Dawn said. An ice shard crumbles the ground and debris falls on Willam and Yumi. They arrive at the factory to a Jeremy locating two towers. "One tower can remove the ice, the other is an activated tower. Aelita, you need to go to Ice Sector." Aelita growls. Dawn speaks to her. "Aelita, Jeremy was brainwashed into hurting you for Tyron's own game. Please don't let him win. I hurt what you said. I know that Jeremy feels the same way." Aelita speaks. "Odd, Ulrich, ready to go?" "Of course, princess!" Ulrich said. "You three, head for the Scanners. You are also going to the Ice Sector," Jeremy said. "Eye-eye, Jeremy!" Ash said. Ash gets a text from Brock. "Brock is hiding in the shed from a Jeremy Spector." "We need to save him. Let's move William!" Yumi said. "Yes, ma'am!" He said.

Laura leaves because Jeremy has taken over. She goes to her room. "Stupid Dr. Belpois!" She opens a bag and takes out a small plastic bag with some powder. Yumi and Ulrich see Brock running. The Spector attacks Brock and takes some of his codes. William hits the Spector. "Come after me!" "Or me!" Yumi said. The Jeremy Specter chases after them but Brock beats it with a stick. Ash, Allison, and Dawn reach the first tower and Dawn deactivates it. Aelita inputs the data to save the Skid. Afterward, Jeremy reveals two things. One: Brock lost 20% of his codes. Two: "I'm sorry!" "So you were really brainwashed?" William asked. "Yes but that's no excuse! I'm truly sorry!" Aelita is not saying a word. She is really hurt. "I don't believe that a brainwashing program did all of that!" She looks down. Jeremy walks up to her and lifts up her chin. Everyone is looking on. Jeremy grabs her and kisses her. They share a passionate kiss. "What a kiss!" Odd said. "I'll say!" Ulrich said. "By the way, Allison, what was your actual Haiku?" Yumi asked. Allison sighs. "Sunshine beats the ground; Warms up our precious seedlings; New beginnings fly." "That's so nice. Why the hell couldn't you say that in class?" Jeremy asked. "Because. I didn't want to." The group groans. The spider spins its web. The figure looks from his web. "I don't believe. Thier friendship is stronger than I thought. But my curse is stronger. I know all of their secrets. And I will defeat the Fairy Soldiers. I just need to be patient." The figure places pictures of the nine Soldiers above a stone. He sets the pictures on fire. "Let them burn!" He laughs.


	8. Arc 78: False Pretenses - redux

_False Pretenses-redux_

"Dawn, I do not want to go shopping!" Allison said as she sits on the grass in the park. "Please! We never go and I want to!" Dawn tries to snuggle next to Allison and gives her puppy eyes. "This doesn't work with the twins and it won't work for me!" "Please! This is the first time in forever that we have nothing to do!" Dawn squeezes Allison. "You're such a kid!" "So are you. So please?" "Fine!" Dawn jumps for joy. She takes out a list. "First we need to go to Bath & Body Works. "Then Victoria's Secret and also-" Allison cuts Dawn off. "Whoa! Where did you get that list?" "I made this since last year! Then we have to go to H&M..." Meanwhile, Aelita looks online to nothing new. "There is still nothing on my mother. What's the use?" "Aelita, don't get discouraged, let's go somewhere to take your mind off," Yumi said. "Like what?" "We can go shopping, try on clothes we can afford, eat, or anything you want." Aelita laughed. The boys were just being boys when Jeremy called from the factory. "What's up Einstien?" Odd asked. "XANA is at it again. Head for the factory!" "Let's go! I'll call Ash and Brock." The two of them were talking about girls. "If Allison hears me, she'll let me have it!" "This is why you needed this guys' day," Brock laughed. He gets a text from Odd. "To the factory we go!" "It was great while it lasted," Ash sighs.

Yumi and Aelita were about to leave when Sissi comes along. "Shopping. I love shopping. I could use a girls' day and I could teach you two a thing or two because... pink and black... are..." Yumi and Aelita rolled their eyes. Jeremy calls and informs them of the attack. Sissi, of course, is sticking to them, so Yumi leaves and Aelita leads Sissi on a wild goose chase. Odd also calls Dawn and she and Allison head for the factory. Odd, William, and Ulrich meet Laura at the entrance but something is off. Then Laura calls. "How far are you guys?" "What are you talking about?" William asked. "But is Laura is one the phone, then this must be..." Ulrich said. The green flashing eyes look at them. "Run!" Odd said. William tries to hold off the specter but she leaves him for the boys. "Ash, this is William, the specter looks like Laura." "Great! That's all we need," Ash said. The boys on the hunt. Ulrich meets Yumi but she too is a specter. "Jeremy, we have a Polymorphic Clone on our tail!" "You're kidding. Alert the others." Jeremy tenses up when Yumi arrives at the factory. "What?" She said. Laura tenses up too. "Are you the clone?" "Sure, I came to steal William's, Jeremy's, and your code as well. Jeremy smiles, "Ha, Ha! You and William, get to the scanners!" Ash and Brock see Allison nearby. "Hey, where's Dawn?" Allison shrugs her shoulders and proceeds to give Ash and hug. Ash stops her and said, "Nice try XANA!" Allison's green eyes lit up and Ash and Brock run away.

On Lyoko, Yumi and William are dealing with three Krabs, when Yumi senses a trap. "I'm going another way!" "Okay, I'll stay here." The Krabs follow her and William tries to stop them but he is stopped but another Krab. Ulrich finally makes it to the factory but Jeremy and Laura don't trust it. "Prove you're the real Ulrich. "What?" "Prove it!" Jeremy demanded. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm Ulrich Stern, I'm very athletic and I have vertigo." "Good to see you, Ulrich, head for the scanners." When Ulrich arrives, the Krab is defeated. but her attacks Yumi. "What's happening?" Jeremy asked. He looks to see and Xana created a clone of Ulrich on Lyoko. William defeats the clone but when the real Ulrich shows up, William is on the fence. "Chill out, Lameward!" "This is the real Ulrich." "Jeremy, can't you tell who's who?" Yumi asked. "No way of telling," Jeremy said. Yumi goes to get Aelita. Odd arrives at the factory but again the suspicion is high. "I'm Odd Della Robbia, I'm a musician and I am better at sports than Jeremy. " "Yeah, yeah, get to the scanners!" Odd and Laura laughs. When Odd arrives, Ulrich and William think he's a clone and then another William shows up too. Yumi searches for someone. When she finds Aelita, her green eyes shine in the light. She sees Aelita and touches her. Aelita and Sswitchedicted clothes and Aelita run to the factory. Yumi screams and Siss faints. "We have to do a return to the past because I think Siss might have a lot of questions," Aelita said. "What did you do?" Jeremy asked with a smile. Laura looks at him with displeasure.

A few minutes later, Allison arrives at the Factory. "Hey, what's with all the chaos?" Jeremy looks at her. "Prove yourself!" "I'm Allison Jones, I'm 15 and I play the guitar, the piano, and the bassoon!" Then the real Allison jumps from the ladder. "Wrong! I'm Allison Jones, I'm 15 and I play the guitar, the piano, and the trombone!" And Allison uses a bat and pushes the imposter into the elevator and sends it up. "Sorry, it was Dawn two minutes ago." She calls Ash. "Ash, the specter is heading your way. It looks like me. No, why would a specter call you? You better not leave Dawn alone." Allison waves at Jeremy and Laura and climbs up the ladder. "Just in case, the girl climbing the ladder is the real Allison," Jeremy smiles. "I figure since the first one was nice," Laura laughs. Two minutes later, Brock arrives. "Whoa! Hey, get your glare off of me!" "We need to know!" Jeremy said. "Okay Jeremy, remember during the summer when you and Aelita went to the pool..." Jeremy cuts him off. "Okay, go to the scanners! Be careful, I can't tell if you're there or not so you might have to prove yourself to the others." "Roger that!" When Brock arrives, he enters the circle of integration. The two Odd argue and one Odd asked Brock a question. "No, I will not give you my playbook which does not exist!" "So you're Brock but what about the Odds," Willam asked. "How many girls have you dated?" Brock asked. Odd starts to count. "This is too hard. You can help too!" He said to the other Odd. Then attacks start to fly and one Odd and Ulrich get devirtualize. At the forest Allison and Dawn run into each other. "Are you Dawn?" "Are you Allison?" "Who do you like?" Dawn starts to blush. "What did you and Ash did that night during the rain storm?" Allison puffs her cheeks. The two hug. Then Ash arrives. "Are you Ash?" "Of course, Dawn I will never hurt you." Allison is taking back by that. "What about me?" "What about you? I only care about Dawn!" Allison sheds some tears and said. "You don't know anything... Xana!" The girls run. Yumi and Aelita meet up and Ulrich meets them as well. Yumi asked Aelita for her pet name that Jeremy calls her. "Proxy-Pie!" "What?" Ulrich asked. "Proxy-Pie!" Yumi laughs. "Okay then, your most embarrassing family moment?" Aelita asked. Yumi didn't want to answer. "It was when I brought this nice swimsuit..." Odd asked the Williams when did he kiss Yumi. "Pass!" They said. "Wow! Next ask when did Yumi declare her love for them!" Brock said. "Fuck off!" Odd said. Jeremy listens but he remembers something. He launches a program and the real Odd and William are revealed. The clones are gone and Odd enters the tower. Ulrich then asked Yumi and question: "Who is the person you love?" Yumi and Aelita step back. "The real Ulrich would never ask me that!" She said. The green eyes glow and start to charge at the girls but Odd deactivates the tower. Ash and the girls meet them and see them smiling. Jeremy launches a return to the past.

This time, Aelita is happy that Sissi goes shopping with them. However, she wishes she changed her mind because, at the mall, Sissi sees Allison and Dawn with bags. "Now we either get something to eat or get Medi-Pedi." "I think I should have stayed home." "Come on, you brought three bag os stuff." "And none for me!" Sissi said. Allison and Dawn see her with Yumi and Aelita. "Can we help you?" "Yes, you can." "Look!" Allison gets up. "Look we have to get something to eat!" "We can all get something to eat, right?" Yumi and Aelita stay silent. "Actually, we were about to get our nails done," Dawn said. "That's is so sweet, you're going to pay for me!" "What!" Yumi said. "When did they say that?" "Well, you can take them on their offer because..." "Let's go!" Allison said. Sissi rushes off. "What did you do?" Aelita asked. "Did you really want Sissi to finish her thought?" Dawn asked. The girls laughed. "No way Xana could ever get Sissi right!" Aelita said. Later on that night, it was study hall. "I can't believe we all had to admit personal information about each other," Ash said. "Tell me about it, I think we know way too much about each other," William said. "You didn't want to admit what your mother dressed you up as when you were a _little_ baby," Brock said with a baby voice. Ash growls and Allison starts to laugh. "You know!" Allison said. "My mother told her!" Ash said. "I want to know!" Odd said. "Allison, I swear to God that if you say anything..." Allison just keeps on laughing. "Okay Allison, why don't you admit what you and siblings so that was very dangerous." "Or I can make Aelita and Jeremy sweat and twenty seconds or less," Allison told Ash. "I want to see this!" William said. "Don't listen to her," Jeremy said. Allison slides her chair over to Aelita. "Hey, Proxy-Pie!" Aelita blushes while Jeremy freezes. "Four seconds. A new record!" Brock said. "Proxy-what?" Odd said. "How did you... how could you..." Aelita is confused. "The someone who told me is not a student," Allison laughs. Ulrich laughs too.

A spider starts to spin the web with the shapes of our heroes. The figure speaks. "Only a few more days, I will start my plan." The figure opens a yearbook. All of the students are in fairy form. He circles one girl. "Manvi Indu! You bitch, all you had to do was like me. You caused those Soldiers to hurt me, so I will do the same thing to them as I did to you!" He makes her picture bigger and burns it.


	9. Arc 79: This Ends Now! Or Does It?

This Ends Now! Or Does it?

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The past few days have been exhausting. Tyron was almost able to locate us but lucky for us, Jeremy was able to stop that from happening. On the downside, XANA has 95% of its code back, which means that it is time to destroy it for good. This means that Aelita can no longer contact her mother. However, we all assure her that if she knows that Aelita is alive, she will find her or we can find her somehow. On the upside, Laura is out of our lives. This sounds bad but if I hear Aelita complain about her one more time, I swear it... Laura was trying to launch the new Multi-Agent Program without us and she tried to recruit William. William ended up back in XANA's hands and that cost Laura everything. We did get him back. Thank God! It was clear that Laura needed to go. Jeremy managed to alter the time reversal program just for Laura. how? Remember when Jeremy asked me to do something after he was brainwashed by the CD, well he asked me to figure out how Laura hacked into the program in the first place. It takes a computer hacker to figure that out. When I did, Jeremy was able to fix the program. Consider this an early birthday present for Aelita. I mean her birthday party was great but that can be another story. Now speaking about Aelita, apparently, Tyron wants to talk to her. He's here! What the hell! I got to check this out! talk to you soon!_

 _Allison_

Aelita runs out of the Principal's office. "This is not happening!" She is angry and disgusted by Tyron. "It's your call, your mother or the Cortex!" Tyron's words burn through Aelita's ears. "What did he say?" Jeremy asked. "He said I could go with him and see my mother if we do not destroy the Cortex!" "We can't do that! We tried reasoning with that son-of-a-bitch!" Jeremy said. Tyron calls someone. Jeremy and Aelita head for the factory but Jeremy checks out the necklace that Tyron claims to be from Aelita's mother. "This is a trick!" Yumi takes it. "I'll wear it and send him on a wild goose chase." "What lied to her?" Ash asked. "He was to get to the factory! We cannot let that...that..." Allison started while Ulrich finished for her. "Crazy-ass-mad-scientist!" "Yes, thank you!" "Let's go! We have to get to the Cortex!" Jeremy said.

Yumi leads a wild goose chase for Tyron and his chauffeur. Aelita makes it to the Factory and heads to Lyoko. From there, she and the boys (Odd, William, and Ulrich) reach the Vortex without any problems. "It's weird that there are no problems getting to the Cortex," Dawn said. She bites her lips just waiting for something to happen. "Tyron expected to everything to go his way! He clearly underestimated us!" Brock said. "Be careful with that, Brock!" Allison said. The others look as her. "Whatcha thinking Jones?" Jeremy asked. "Tyron seems like a person who is all or nothing! If we don't play our cards right, we might lose. So don't think Tyron doesn't have a backup plan." Jeremy takes a deep breath. "Cross your fingers!"

Yumi wanders around the park and looks at the locket every know and then. Next thing she knew it, Tyron grabs her and snatches the locket from her. "Little bitch! You think you can outsmart me!" "We've been doing it all this time!" Yumi said with a smirk. "Tell me where is your precious computer lab or else?" Yumi says nothing. Tyron makes a call. "Go to plan b. Shut it down!" Yumi looks at him with horror. "What did you do?" "My lab will be shut off!" "But that mean..." "If your little playmates are on the Cortex, they will go down with the ship, little bitch!" Yumi looks at him with horror and disgust. She sheds a tear and runs away. Meanwhile, when Aelita and Ulrich reached the Heart of the Cortex, it looks dim. "This is strange!" Aelita said. Next thing they know, the Cortex is falling apart. Yumi is on the other end telling Jeremy that Tyron shut off his supercomputer. Aelita still opens a way for the virus to work and the four of them escape. Jeremy told Allison, Ash and Dawn to wait in the Scanner room. It seems that they almost made it but, Allison hold her chest and said nothing. Yumi is lost for words. Tyron and his chauffeur laugh as her and walk away. Yumi starts to run again with more tears on her face.

Yumi rushes to the Factory only to see everyone in one piece. Not in one whole piece, everyone is alive and well. "So it worked?" Ulrich asked. "No, since Tyron shut off his supercomputer, it will only work unless he turns his own back on," Jeremy said. "So it did work!" Ash said. "But Tyron can make an anti-virus," Aelita said. "And my stepfather!" Aelita holds her stomach. "Listen, that man will never take you away from us. He will have to drag you away from our cold dead hands!" Allison said. Aelita smiled. "Plus, this means that we can find a way to get your mom. Since he clearly doesn't care about her." "That's true," Aelita said. "And with that, it's our turn to shut off our supercomputer!" Jeremy said. As they make their way down, they all just think about everything that leads up to that moment. As Jeremy holds the handle, he has this to say, "You lost the game, XANA!" He pulls down the level and releases a huge weight off everyone's shoulder.

Now it seems that our story is over. But remember that we haven't even gotten close to the beginning of the story. It seems that this was just a retelling of another story but this is part of a bigger story. Just ask Dawn, who is reading another note from her secret admirer. "It's been a long road but my friends and I just ended a journey that brought us together in the first place. But we have what it takes it keep going as friends, do you?" Dawn lays down and sighs. "Dawn, do you know who is this person?" Allison asked. "If I did, that it would not be a secret. Plus, I would be shoving my tongue his throat." "I don't know, that sounds like us right now." Dawn gets up." "I know, it's weird but I feel like I know who this person is." "True but he could be talking about _Decapitator Diaries._ The mid-season premiere is tonight." "He must have been binge watching with his friends. If he was, I like her for admitting to that." Dawn is on cloud nine. Allison takes the note. She gives it back to her. "That cologne is too strong. But I feel like I just smelled it a while ago." Dawn checks her phone. "We need to get going. Planning Spirit week is rough. Jim blackmails us into doing this." They leave but are meet with the SWAT team. "Going somewhere ladies?" Ulrich asked. "Yes, who are you to ask?" Allison said. "Your friends. You seemed to be buddy-buddy with Sissi Delmas lately!" Yumi said. Dawn can tell that Aelita and Yumi were jealous. "We need to fix this, come here!" Dawn shows them a picture. "Wait, this school is having a Maids and Butlers' Decapitator Ball!" Ash said with excitement. In the book, _Decapitator Diaries,_ the characters have a ball in their school, Decapitator Academy, where everyone dresses up as service people. They do this to show respect to them. The ball is has a lounge setting with expensive taste. "Yes, we and Sissi have been planning it because we all come up with the idea after reading book six," Allison said. Sissi barges into the office just as Allison and Dawn were explaining to Mr. Delmas about their idea. After a fight broke out between Dawn and Sissi, Mr. Delmas thought it was wise for all three girls to work together. "How's that working out?" Jeremy asked. "It's fine," Dawn said. Then Sissi came by, "I have to pick out a costume so I can't help out today." She leaves with Nicholas and Herve following her. "Correction, we do like 99% of the work, while that bitch does nothing!" Allison said. "Spoke too soon!" Odd said. "With that, we need you help." "Why?" William asked. "Because, we have to pick a food vendor and there are three waiting for us in the..." Dawn starts but Odd jumps in. "Food! We get to try out food!" "Yes, we taste testers!" Odd hugs her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I made the right choice in becoming friends with you!" Dawn blushes but Allison notices something.

Later that night, after _Decapitator Diaries_ , they all leave Allison and Dawn's room. "That was amazing. I can't wait till our ball!" Aelita said. "But it ends in two in the morning!" Yumi said with a concern expression on her face. "Don't worry, day students can have a form sign by their parents and get permission to sleep over with a buddy," Dawn said. "My mom will never agree to that." "She did. We asked!" Allison said. "When?" "Days ago girl! You need to keep up!" Yumi chuckled. "We have costumes, thanks to the girls finding a discount for us," Brock said. "We have everything but I feel like we are missing something," Ash said. "Beer!" William said. They all looked at him. "We can't drink!" Jeremy said. "Everyone's doing it. Plus, Brock and I can get it for all of us." Brock looks at him. "We're old enough." "But I don't want to get kicked out of school." "Don't look obvious!" Brock looks worried. "I'll do it!" Then William leaves. "This is not going to end well." "Brock, you don't have too. We can tell William to not get us the beer and wine," Ulrich said. "No, I want to and ... who said anything about wine?" "You can't have one without the other!" Yumi said. "Oh, boy!" Then a note flashed out of nowhere. Aelita picks it up. "What is this?" "Read it!" Odd said. _Tick tock fairies, I warned you. Little by little, I will tear you up. Just expect a little bit of a flashing crash at your prep rally tomorrow. Let's go Manaphy! You're done!_ Aelita drops the note. "I'm sorry to tell you that, Aelita!" Odd said. "What does that mean?" Allison asked. "It means that you and your court and about to be my toys, Princess!" The figure shouts. "Let my curse begin!"


	10. Arc 80: Let's Hear it for the Prep Squad

_Let's Hear it for the Prep Squad!_

"I've never seen so much blue outside a baby shower before in my life!" Dawn exclaims. Every student is wearing blue everything. Dawn shields her eyes. "Too much. I need to see pink. Please!" The group of friends laughs. "Relax, it's our school's colors and the color of our mascot," Jeremy said. "Of course. Too bad that it's not red because we could be Mag-" Ash starts but the record scratches and a whole bunch of students just appeared out of nowhere. "We-we could be magnificent red Gyarados es." "Yeah, we could!" A male student said. Ulrich covers for Ash. "You thought he was going to say Magmar." "Sort of!" "No way. We all know that..." Ulrich makes a circle with his hands and covers his mouth. "MAGMAR SUCK!" "Magmar suck!" The group of students shouts. They head over to the Gym. Ash sighs with relief. "Thank a lot." "Thanks? You almost got you ass beaten!" Odd said. "Is the rivalry really that bad?" Brock asked. "Yes, it been going on for years!" Yumi said. "Manaphy and Magmar are not just rivals in real life," Jeremy said. Allison walks by holding a blue megaphone. "Dawn, we need to get started. There is a crowd of students who are acting enraged!" "Thank your boyfriend!" Ulrich said. "Hey!" Ash said. Allison kisses him. "Are you still going to man the minute to win it games?" Ash blushes. "Yes!" "Good!" Before they leave Aelita asked about the note. "It's a stupid prank from the Magmar losers!" Yumi said. "I hope not," Dawn said. "Jim said that if our school gets pranked by Magmar, Dawn and I are getting detention for the rest of the semester!" Allison said. "What! We did nothing!" "Well, Jim has a list of charges for us. All the times we avoid detention. The times Odd probably pranked Jim but he had no proof..." "That's crazy!" "Come on, it's a stupid note!" Yumi said. The figure is nearby. "Stupid. Little Star, you should know better!"

The gym was full of cheering and chanting. "Manaphy forever!" "Magmar suck!" The students all rallied up for the end of Spirit Week. "Let the games begin!" Dawn said. "Wait!" Allison said. The students were upset. "Hey!" Nicholas said. "Calm down! Mr. Delmas is about to get am important phone call!" Mr. Delmas answers his phone. "No! What is the meaning of this? Accusing my school of that! How appalling is that, Mr. Ruby!" Mr. Delmas hangs up. "Braxton Academy said that we sent them sixteen Manaphy are they are chasing the students!" "That's weird. The one we have doesn't do that!" "Manaphy!" Kadic's Manaphy is from a local Pokemon Center. Jim walks over to Allison and Dawn. "Did you do that?" "Us? No way! We just made sure that they didn't prank us!" Dawn said. "And besides, can't Magmars handle the cuteness of Manaphy!" Allison said. "I guess not. They can't even take the heat either!" The students laughed. Mr. Delmas is concerned. "Jim?" "We have no idea but I will get to the bottom of it." Jim secretly high fives the girls. "Now, let the games begin!" Dawn shouts. The games include a basketball shoot off, three ring tricycle race, and a smack-a-Magmar competition. The next game is a tug of war between the grades. The rope was hanging off the rails. Yumi decides to fetch the rope. When she does, the rope sends a chain reaction and sixteen 15 lbs medicine balls almost fall on her. She dodges them one by one. "What luck is this?" She said. "Ishyama! Hurry up!" Jim shouts.

As the tug of war progress, Ash and Ulrich put away the tricycles. The bikes go inside the storage room. When the two opened the door, a sharp rod came crashing down and missed Ulrich by an inch. "That's was close!" Ulrich said. "Yeah, but what is it doing here?" Ash asked. "I don't know." Then a shard of glass from the window breaks and the boys took cover. "We need to get out of here!" Ulrich said. A few minutes later, the boys told everyone about the rod and the window. "I was attacked by medicine balls also," Yumi said. "I wonder..." Aelita started. "No, that note was just nothing!" Brock said. "But," "Aelita. For once, nothing or no one is after us. It's all a joke!" Yumi said. "I hope so." Brock and Odd have to wheel in the treat that Rosa made for everyone. "Blueberry cheesecake!" Odd said. "Don't eat any!" Brock said. A student drops a fork on the ground. "Sorry!" "I'll get you another one!" Brock said. When Brock went to go get another one, he was head on the head with a plate. His body has been dragged away. Nearby, Aelita was blindfolded by Jeremy. "Where are we going?" "You'll see," Jeremy said. Jeremy takes her to an empty field with trees. "What is this?" She asked. Jeremy kisses her. "Now what is this?" She asked again while blushing. Jeremy keeps on kissing her. They kiss under a tree. Aelita starts to unbutton Jeremy's shirt and kisses his chest. Jeremy kisses Aelita's neck. chest and kisses his neck and runs her hands up his vest and tickles his chest. Jeremy grabs her and vigorously kisses her. They only stop when they heard Brock's scream. "Aah!" They stop. "Brock!" They get themselves together and went to find Brock. The twins splashed water on his face. "Brock!" Leya shouts. "What? Huh?" "Are you okay? You have a bump on your head," Leistera said. "Ouch!" Brock said. Aelita and Jeremy came running towards the scene. "What happened?" Aelita asked. "My head!" Brock groans. "Lets' take you back. We can get you some ice!" Jeremy said.

At the Gym, Jeremy puts ice on Brock's head. "Cold!" Brock said. "What happened?" Allison asked. "We saw Brock on the floor, so we took him outside to wake him up!" Leya said. "And a good thing because there is nothing here and that could mean that whoever did this wants to finish the job," Leistera said. "I hope not!" "Do you want to go to your room?" Ash asked. "No way! The finally is about to start!" Dawn and Allison talk to the crowd and the crowd gets wild. Brock still rubs his head. "Are you sure?" Ash J asked. "I'm fine!" Moxie doesn't believe this. "The dance is tonight. Will your head be able to dance?" "Of course! I'm not missing the dance to the century!" "I know!" Rocky said. Above Dawn and Allison is a mirror ball. The ball shines from the sunlight in the Gym. As Dawn and Allison are underneath the ball, wires from the ball start to spark and the ball crashes on stage. Allison and Dawn move out the way and fall into Ash and Odd respectfully. The ball sparks and Jim uses a fire extinguisher to put it out. "Oh my gosh!" Yumi said. "Are you okay?" Ash asked Allison. "Yeah, that was a big jump." "I'll say!" Dawn said. Odd holds Dawn tightly. Mr. Delams told everyone to go back to their room and get ready for the dance.

Outside, the students were buzzing about the crash. "What the heck is happening?" Brock said. "I think..." "Aelita, if you mention that note one more time!" Ash said. "Did you hear what Mr. Delmas said, we need to get ready for the Maids and Butlers' Decapitator Ball!" Dawn said. Milly and Tamiya march towards Dawn and Allison. "And here comes the Kadic News!" Allison said. "Look, we told you. High School only. Mr. Delmas thought that since the show is rated TV-14, only high school students are allowed to go." "Then how are we supposed to interview people for the paper?" Milly demanded. "Ask before before they enter the gym," Dawn said. Tamiya growls. "This isn't fair?" "We're sorry. Mr. Delmas is not changing the rules." "And why would he?" Sissi strolls on by. "No baby middle schoolers allowed!" "Fuck you!" Milly said. "Bitch! You don't even have the body for it!" Milly slaps Sissi in the face and runs off. "Milly!" Tamiya runs after her. "Sissi! That was not cool. You didn't have to rub it in!" Aelita said. "She can't handle it!" Sissi leaves. Milly runs away but Nicholas grabs her. "Wait!" She looks at him. "Anyway," Ulrich said to change the topic. "Odd, did you ask Samantha to the ball?" "No!" Everyone looks at him. "What?" They all said. William arrives. He went home for a few days. "Did I just hear that Odd isn't taking Samantha to the dance?" "Yep!" Ash said. "I've been gone for a few days and madness happens!" "Look, I want to take someone else." "Who?" Jeremy asked. "That's my business!" Odd said.

The figure watches by. "Those fairies were so close. But I got a new trick up my sleeve!" He holds a camera and a creepy smile.


	11. Arc81:Maids and Butlers' DecapitatorBall

_Maids and Butlers' Decapitator Ball_

 _Featured song: Number One Fan by Piles ft_ _Keyshia Cole, J. Holiday_

"T-three hours until the ball! I have so much to do!" Dawn searches her room for hair products, jewelry, shoes and everything else that she probably does not need. "Dawn, relax! Everything is going to be fine. We just check out the Gym. Everything is all set. The food is coming soon and everyone has a costume," Allison said. She takes out a curling iron and sets it on her desk. "What is that for?" Yumi asked. "You and Aelita!" "I did not agree to this!" Aelita said. "Allison is doing your hair and I will do your makeup!" Dawn said. "No way!" Aelita crosses her arms. "Too bad. You both agreed to this!" "I don't think so!" Yumi said. "Nervous?" Allison asked. "No!" "Think Ulrich will start to sweat bullets when he sees how fucking hot you look?" "No!" Yumi blushed. "He will! And Jeremy too!" "Jeremy blushes at everything I do!" Aelita exclaims. "But wearing a skin tight maid's costume will definitely make him sweat!" Dawn said. Aelita hides her face from embarrassment. Dawn pulls Allison aside. "I'm nervous!" "Don't be, the dance will run smoothly." "Not that!" Dawn shows Allison her latest note for her SA. _I really want you to meet me. So when the lights go out, close your eyes near the lounge area and I will give you the best experience of your life._ Allison's face turned red. "What the fuck?" "I asked him what he meant. he said that we're going to have a make out session but I have to keep my eyes close," Dawn said with a worried expression on her face. "So your SA will stay a secret because you will never see him but make out with him!" "I know, I don't think I want to do." "It could be a trick to humiliate you but we eliminated all other possibilities." "We can ask you mirror again." "It told us we know who it is. It's someone we know." "This is too complicated." The buzzer on the iron went off. "Looks like Yumi's first!" Allison said. "No!" Yumi said. Allison puts earbuds in Yumi's ears. "Not a word!" she told her.

In Jeremy's room, the boys, minus Brock, were all dressed and waiting for the girls. "Is my tie crooked?" Jeremy asked. "No. It will be by the time Aelita is done with you!" Ulrich teased. Jeremy's face was red. "Ulrich!" Ulrich laughed. "How far? Okay, relax, Jim is not looking out for you!" Ash hangs up his phone. "Brock is almost back but he said he had to go alone." "Where's William?" Odd asked. "I don't know but Brock's nervous." The girls knocked on the door. When Jeremy opened the door, his jaw was on the floor. "Jeremy, what's going on?" Odd asked. The other three went to the door and were speechless. "I told you so," Allison said. Allison blows in Ash's ears. Ash starts to breathe fast and starts to sweat. "Are you getting a boner?" Allison asked in a seductive manner. "No!" Ash quickly said. He grabs her and starts to kiss her. "Safe it for the dance!" Odd said. He looks at Dawn and smiled at her. "It's too bad you don't have a date." "Yeah but it's their lost!" Dawn said. He grabs her hand. "I'll escort you to the dance." "You will?" "Of course. I don't have a date either and I won't let the girl who made this possible go solo!" "The other girl who made this possible is making out with her boyfriend on the wall!" Dawn jokingly said. "Ash and Allison! Stop it, please!" Yumi said. Allison and Ash gasp for air. "Just couldn't keep it together!" Ulrich teased. "Shut up. You have not stopped staring at Yumi's breast since she came!" Ash said. "Fuck you!" Ulrich said. Yumi looks at her costume and notices that her breast does look larger than usual. She also notices that Ulrich is staring at them. "Take a picture of them!" Yumi snaps. Ulrich wakes up. "I was not staring at them!" She gets closer to him and presses her chest onto his chest. "You like what you see!" Ulrich's face is red and Ulrich cannot think of anything to say. "Cat got your tongue!" Yumi teased. Ulrich starts to breathe slowly and heavily. "Ulrich is not going to last long!" Ash teased. Then Brock knocks on the door. "I'll get it!" Ulrich said as he dashes for the door. "I'm back and..." Brock looks at the girls and blushes. "Not you too!" Aelita said. "I have two boxes of beer and a small bottle of wine." Odd takes a deep breath. "Let the drinking game begin!"

"Okay, so why did the horse drink that?" Odd said. "What horse?" Aelita asked. "The horse in the story." "I thought we were talking about a dog!" "I think we're talking about a cat," Yumi said. "We were talking about hostile takeovers," Ulrich said. "I think we need to go to the dance. it started twenty minutes ago," Dawn said. "We have a small amount of wine left," Jeremy said. "Brock should take it. He brought it," Allison said. "We need to stop laughing!" Ash said. "I can't. Just give me the bottle!" Brock shouts. "Not so loud!" Ulrich said. "Shh!" Dawn said. "We need to control ourselves," Jeremy said. "You should have thought about that three shots ago," Allison said. "Five shots ago. The first two were doubles!" Brock grabs the wine bottle and chugs it down. "Yes, Brock!" Everyone shouts. "Now, we need to get to the Gym in one piece!" Dawn said. "We will!" Ash said. At the Gym, music is playing, students are dancing, and Milly and Tamiya are interviewing students. "This is boring. I wish we can dance!" Milly complains. "It's not all bad. all of these kids are drunk!" Taymia said. "You're not helping!" "Whatever, let's leave!" "No, I'm going to try and sneak in!" "And get caught! No thanks!" Tamiya takes the camera and leaves. The group arrives at the dance and both Odd and Brock escort Dawn inside. The students cheer for Allison and Dawn. "What are they cheering at?" Allison asked. "You and Dawn. You two pulled this whole thing off!" Yumi said. "Can they do this tomorrow when we knew that everything is working out for the best," Dawn said. Odd laughs and goes straight for the food. "Who is performing? The Subdigitals?" Aelita asked. "They're in South America!" Dawn said. "What?" "But we got the Hex Girls!" "The Hex Girls!" Yumi said. "I love them!" "How did you get them?" Jeremy asked. "My parents are old friends with them!" Allison said. "No way! You never told me that!" Moxie told Ash J. "You never asked," He said. "Who's the guy?" Rocky asked. "The X-Man!" Brock said. "They agreed to perform during the 5 minutes of Darkness because they are all huge fans of the book!" Allison said. "This is going to be wicked!" Moxie said. "Had too much to drink, Moxie?" Dawn asked. "No, Rocky only got us four beers each!" "Each?" Allison asked. "mommy would be very upset. Ash J looks closer at his sister. "How much?" "What do you mean?" "You smell like beer and wine!" Allison laughs. "Brother!" "Sister!" "I won't tell if you won't!" "Deal!" Ash J kisses his sister on the cheeks. "That's cute! You're drunk and nice to me!" Allison said. The Hex Girls go on stage. "Hello, Kadic Academy!" The students cheer for the group. " And this is X-Man!" "What's up, Kadic?" Dawn stands over by the lounge. "I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face!" "We're going to sing a song for you all! But first, we need to go over some ground rules." "As for us ladies and X-Man sing for you, please stay inside the Gym for it will be dark. Remember to act like people and do have respect for your peers. You teacher, Jim is watching!" Jim looks around. "Let's start. Just as the lights go out, Dawn closes her eyes. Her SA walks up to her, grabs her, and starts to kiss her.

 _[X-Man]_

 _It's X-Man baby (X-Man, baby)_

 _A next time you see somebody homie that's so bad that you can't resist them_

 _Walk up to them and tell that you ,their #1 Fan_

 _[Hex Girls]_

 _Hey, I've been watchin' you all night..._

 _All night (All night)_

 _Since the DJ play that one song, I decided I had to make you_

 _(DJ plays that one song, I decided I had to make you) mine..._

 _All mine... (Mine..)_

 _I don't need any more convincing you got my attention_

 _You got me, bab_ _y,_

Everyone starts to make out with their respective partners. Brock, who doesn't have a date just sits there making fun for everyone, Destiny, who doesn't have a date either, joins him.

 _I'm your number one, your number one_

 _I'm your number one, fan_

 _Your number one, I'm your number one, your number one_

 _I'm your number one, fan_

 _See you got me going_

Baby, _I can't explain it_

 _Whateva you doin' is working_

 _Baby don't change it_

 _Eh, Eh_

 _I'm your number one, I'm your number one, I'm your number one, fan_

Aelita is sitting down looking sleepy. Jeremy walks up to her and kisses her. They fall onto the couch. Jim shines a flashlight at them and looks confused. They quickly escape and hide from them. Dawn and her SA are in the heat of the moment. He kisses her neck, chest, and stomach. He picks her up and presses her against the wall. Jeremy and Aelita hide in the storage closet. When Jim leaves, they run off from him.

 _[X-Man]_

 _I like to salute u baby for recognizing swag_

 _You still a virgin if a goon ain't something you ever had_

 _Prefer mine out the hood, but I respect class_

 _Glad you didn't let me scare you how my pants sag_

 _Guarantee off top, I'm better than your last_

 _Good girls, I love 'em, I like to turn 'em bad_

 _One night I can make you forget all 'bout your past_

 _When it's over be able to teach your own class_

 _Opportunity of a lifetime, don't let it pass_

 _Longer we wait for the better, we got to move fast_

 _For it's over my name gon be on your car tag_

 _Tha feelin' you lookin' for, baby I can give you that_

 _[Hex Girls] Hey, I've been watchin' you all night_

Brock and Destiny start to kiss. Moxie and Ash J can't believe that at all. Rocky tells them to leave it alone and worry about it later. Rocky sees Laura sitting alone. He winks at her as she rolls her eyes. "You have nobody to make out with." "I have some dignity!" She gets up but Rocky grabs her arm. Their eyes meet and Rocky kisses her and they fall onto the couch. Nearby, Samantha is watching Dawn. She doesn't look, please. Her friends ask her why. She told them that it was the person who is kissing her.

 _[Hex Girls]_

 _All night..._

 _Since the DJ play that one song, I decided I had to make you mine..._

 _All mine..._

 _I don't need any more convincing you got my attention_

 _You got me, baby,_

 _I'm your number one, (Your number one)_

 _Your number one, (number one)_

 _I'm your number, fan (Oh Baby)_

 _Your number one, Oooo_

 _Your number one, (I'm your number one)_

 _I'm your number one, (number one)_

 _Your number one, fan_

 _See you got me goin'_

 _Baby, I can't explain it_

 _Whateva you doin' is workin'_

 _Baby don't change it_

 _Eh_

 _I'm your number one, your number one, your number one fan_

Turns out the Sissi is making out with William. They kiss but William takes Sissi somewhere instead outside the Gym. The locker rooms. Milly is standing outside the Gym. If she can't be inside, she will dance to the music from the outside. She is stopped by Nicholas again. They blushed. They kiss and start to go to the floor. Jeremy and Aelita are still running away from Jim see their friends in compromising positions. Ulrich is on top od Yumi making out with her and his shirt is unbutton. Allison is on the table with Ash holding her. He kisses her neck as she grabs him. Her face is red and she slowly unties his neck tie. Jeremy and Aelita both agree that their friends had too much to drink. Dawn's SA has her facing the wall. He holds her waist as he kisses her back. She keeps on sliding down but her Sa is making sure she does not fall on the floor. He turns her around and kisses her. She grabs him and kisses back.

 _[X-Man]_

 _Done seen a lot of things_

 _Done been all around the world_

 _But never once have I met somebody this bad girl_

 _I don't know if you a fan of mine_

 _But I'm a fan of yours_

 _Cute face and a pretty smile and nice curves_

 _Couldn't even talk when I seen you_

 _I was at a loss for words_

 _Been your number one fan_

 _Ever since I seen you girl_

 _Fell victim for you when I seen your body twirl_

 _Couldn't sit back and wait_

 _Had to get to you first_

 _Let you play in my bank account_

 _To see you splurge_

 _All I can think about since I seen you is his and hers_

 _You've been promised it all in a line you ain't heard_

 _I'm your number one fan,_

 _I mean every word_

 _[X-Man:] Hey, I've been watchin' you all night_

As the night progress, Samantha can't take her eyes off Dawn. "Leave her! It's creepy!" A friend said. "But.." The friend grabs her and drags her away somewhere out of Dawn's view. Jim is still looking for Aelita and Jeremy but hears noise from the locker room and goes there instead.

 _[X-Man]_

 _All night... (Heyyyy)_

 _[Hex Girls]_

 _Since the DJ play that one song, I've decided I had to make you mine... (Mine...)_

 _All mine... (M-Mine baby)_

 _[X-Man]_

 _I don't need any more convincin' you got my attention_

 _You got me, baby,_

 _[X-Man & Hex Girls] _

_I'm your number one, (I'm your number one)_

 _Yuh number one, (Yuh number one) (I'm your number fan!...)_

 _I'm your number one, (I'm your number, See...)_

 _You got me goin'_

 _Baby, I can't explain it_

 _Whateva yuh doin' is workin'_

 _Baby don't change it_

 _Eh, Eh_

 _I'm your number one, I'm your number one, I'm your number one, fan._

 _Fan, Fan, Fan..._

 _[Fades out... ]_

Sissi and William return from the Locker rooms. Sissi is way out of it so William told Herve that Sissi needs to go back to her room and they both take her there. Nicholas arrives and looks pleased. Milly walks into her room and Tamiya notices that she looks glowing. Aelita and Jeremy can't find Jim anywhere and start to make out near the DJ booth. Ulrich and Ash get themselves together as Brock laughs. They rolled their eyes at them. Yumi and Allison kissed their boyfriends on the lips as Jeremy and Aelita walked by. Their friends looked at them with suspicion but the two shake it off. Dawn and her SA continue to make out as the countdown begins to turn the lights back on. Just before the lights turn on, Dawn's SA kisses her on the nose and Odd walks away as he taps her nose in a flirtatious manner. The lights come back on and Dawn opens her eyes and sees nobody around her.

The next day, everyone had headaches to go around. "My head!" Jeremy said. He tries to drink his tea but no luck. Allison and Dawn are falling asleep but the cold table hurts their heads. "I will never drink again!" Dawn said. "What is this?" Ash asked. "Our first hangover," Allison said. "And my last!" Brock said. The others arrived. "Head...throbbing... stop!" Yumi said. Hiroki walks by and starts to talk loud on purpose. "Hi, Yumi!" "Hiroki!" "What's wrong? Too drunk to talk to me!" "Stop it!" "Blah ,blah, blah..." "Hiroki!" Ulrich said. "Bye!" Hiroki laughs. Sissi arrives and this is much worse. "Oh, I had so much fun!" "Stop yelling, Delmas!" Aelita said. "I did such a good job with the dance!" "You did nothing!" Brock said. "And I had the best costume and..." Sissi starts to hold her stomach. "And I wished Ulrich looked at me instead of...instead of..." Allison picks up on what is happening to Sissi. She runs to her and leads her to the trash can and Sissi lets it all out. "Gross!" Allison said. She lets Herve hold Sissi's hair. "Too much fun for Delmas!" Odd said. Samantha walks by the group. She looks at Odd but she looks at Dawn with a jealous look. She also shakes her head at Odd and leaves. Odd starts to look guilty tries to cheer up Dawn. "Why is she looking at me for?" Dawn asked. "Don't worry about it!" Odd said. He holds her hand and smiles. His friends are too hungover to notice.

The next day, the Kadic news is printing something on the front cover, it's Jeremy and Aelita making out in the park on during Spirit Week. Milly puts the pile away for the next two days. Next to the pile, there is a note: Prepare to be headliners, Fairies!


	12. Arc 82: Monday: Fresh Off the Presses

_Monday: Fresh Off the Presses_

While the high school students are still recovering from their night of fun, if you call what they did at the ball fun, Dawn tells Allison about her encounter with her SA. "You did what!" Allison shouts. "I know. I really enjoyed it. He even left me another note on my door after breakfast. Allison reads the note: _I had fun last night. Sorry to leave you in the dark. Just think of it as a mysterious night of the tongues._ "This is what Even said to Dusk on their first date," Allison said. "I know. This proves that he reads _Decapitator Dairies_ too," Dawn said. Dawn lays on the bed and sighs. "I really wish I saw who he is." "Did you notice anything about him while you were kissing?" Allison asked. Dawn thinks. "It felt like I kissed him before." "Before. Does that mean he's not a good kisser?" "No! It means that it felt like I kissed him before. like I meant him before." Dawn holds her head. "This is confusing. Being in love with two guys-" Dawn freezes. "What did you say, Dawn?" Allison tackles her until she confesses. "I think I'm in love with my Secret Admirer," Dawn said. "I know that! I mean is Odd the other guy?" Dawn blushes. "Maybe?" "I knew it! You still have feelings for him!" "Please! Right know, I need to know who this other guy is. I remember that he smelled like beer and cologne." "What kind?" " Yves Saint Laurent, L'Homme Cologne Gingembre!"

Odd sprays his Yves Saint Laurent, L'Homme Cologne and puts on his shirt. "I need to wake up. This assignment is due tomorrow!" "Odd, you should have done it yesterday!" Ulrich said. "I was busy!" Odd starts to brainstorm ideas. Ulrich asks Odd a question that makes him stop in his tracks. "I didn't ask Samantha because I didn't want to go with her." "Why? You went to the moon and back for her and..." "Ulrich! You have Yumi right?" "Your point?" "Then you would feel weird if you went with the wrong person, wouldn't you?" Ulrich was taken back by that statement. "Then, what did you do during the Five Minutes of Darkness?" "Nothing! I just closed my eyes and ears until all the making out was done!" Ulrich laughed. "I wonder if Einstein did this? I could use his notes," "Or copy the whole thing?" Ulrich laughed. "Or that!" Odd laughed.

Jeremy and Aelita were doing their homework together. (So, nobody did their homework prior to this ball! Shame!) After their homework, Aelita and Jeremy couldn't stop smiling at each other. "Why are you smiling at me?" Aelita asked. "I'm not. You are," Jeremy said. They started to laugh. Aelita checked her charm bracelet and saw that it was 10:30 PM. When she tries to leave, Jeremy grabs her arm. "I want you to stay." "What!" Aelita is very confused. "I want you to spend the night with me." Aelita is in shock. Subaha appears and attacks Jeremy. "Hey, what are you thinking?" The feline said. "I just want her to stay over, what do you think I was doing?" Jeremy asked. He grabs Subaha and looks at her. "You want to sleep with her!" Subaha yells. "No, I don't!" Jeremy yells. Aelita gets offended. "No, I mean I just want you to spend the night. As a sleepover!" Jeremy said. Aelita smiles. "That'll be fun. but what about Jim?" "As long as we don't make noise, Jim is the least of our problems." Aelita smiled and places Subaha on the desk. "I think this is a bad idea! You might run out of things to do and-" Subah gets hit with Aelita's shirt. Later, Jeremy and Aelita are just talking and watching Subaha look worried. "We are not doing anything, you can go to bed, Subaha!" Aelita said. "Says the girl in the shirt!" Subaha said. Aelita is wearing Jeremy's shirt and his short while Jeremy is wearing a plain shirt and shorts. "We're not doing anything!" Jeremy said. "Right, and my name is Morning!" Aelita and Jeremy laughed. "What!" "Your mane means Morning in Hindi!" Aelita said. "I knew that!" Subaha said. Aelita kisses Jeremy. He kisses her back but Jeremy stops. "What's wrong?" Aelita asked. "Nothing!" Aelita tries to kiss him but Jeremy gets out of bed. "I have to use the bathroom!" And with that Jeremy leaves. He sees Brock and Ash washing their faces. "The weekend went by too fast!" Ash said. "I know, I wish we has a three day weekend. I need it," Brock said. Jeremy starts to wash his face very fast. "The water is not going anywhere!" Ash said. Jeremy stops. "Are you okay?" Brock asked. "Yes," Jeremy said. "Are you sure?" "Yes!" Ash places his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "What!" Jeremy said. "A little excited! Huh, Jeremy?" Jeremy blushes. "Fuck you!" "I notice that Aelita didn't leave your room," Brock said. "Whatever!" Jeremy said. "I just need to calm down!" "Take a cold shower!" Ash said. "Does that work?" "Sometimes," Brock said. "I'll try anything!" Later, Jeremy went back to his room and noticed that Aelita was not there. Subaha said that Aelita got tired and left. "What do you mean?" "Jeremy!" Aelita said from behind him. "I went to the bathroom. You were gone for twenty minutes!" "Sorry, I'm fine." Jeremy kisses Aelita and snuggles next to her on his bed. Subaha rolls her eyes.

The next day, students were buzzing with gossip. Yumi is even questioned about it. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" "Well, you need to check it out!" Emily said. Yumi sees Rocky reading the Kadic News. "Who would do this to them?" He asked. "I don't know. We need to tell them before they see it!" Moxie said. Ash J singles Yumi. "What is the gossip?" Ash J shows Yumi the page in the newspaper. "What! Is this real?" "I think so. This was taken during Spirit Day!" Rocky said. "Oh my gosh. This is going to humiliate them!" Yumi said. The bell rings. "We hope that we can get to them before class starts!" Ash J said. He and Moxie head for History class. Inside, everyone is talking about it. "What is happening?" Odd asked. "I heard that there is some juicy gossip in the Kadic News!" Dawn said. "Sure, that last time. It was Mrs. Hertz dating Delmas, and we all know how that turned out!" Ulrich said. "But it's about Aelita and Jeremy!" Ash J said. "What!" Allison shouts. Before long, Aelita and Jeremy walk in together, holding hands. "Why is it so quiet?" Aelita asked. "Because the class is starting, Ms. Stones!" Mr. Furmet shouted. Everyone took their seats. "Now, we are going to talk about the MAIN causes of WWI. Now, who can tell me the causes? Belpois?" Laura jumps out of her seat. "I think Jeremy is not fit to answer this question!" Everyone looks at her. "Excusez-moi!" Jeremy yells at her. "Ms. Gauthier! What are you doing?" Mr. Furmet yells. Ash J sees Laura with the newspaper. "I think Laura needs to sit down!" Ash J said. "No, I think it is unfit for your star pupil to be shoving his tongue down his girlfriend's throat in public!" Laura screams. The class starts to laugh. Aelita and Jeremy and shocked and confused. "What are you talking about?" Aelita asked. "Laura has lost it. Good thing we kicked her out!" Odd said. "Odd, this is serious!" Moxie said. She tries to grab the paper but Sissi pushes her. "You can't ruin my fun today!" "Ms. Gauthier!" Mr. Furmet shouts. Laura shows the class the page in the newspaper. Aelita and Jeremy are in shocked. A private moment between them is all over the school and they are now the talk of the school. Aelita grabs her bag and runs out the classroom. Allison and Ash see tears running down her face.

By the end of the day, The group was looking for Aelita and Jeremy. "They skipped all of their classes!" Brock said. "And this thing is getting worse!" Ulrich said. Yumi rushes to them. "Was it that bad in class?" "Bad! Yumi, that is not the word I'll use!" Dawn said. "We need to find them!" Ash said. "I think I know where are they!" Allison said. She tells the boys to go one way and the girls went another way. Aelita was in the Hermitage, crying. Yumi taps her. Aelita looks up. Her eyes are puffy and her voice is weak. The girls all hug her and she cries her eyes out. The boys were walking around the sewers. "Why would Jeremy be here?" Brock said. Then Ulrich sees Jeremy throwing stones in the sewer water. "Jeremy!" The boys said. Jeremy looks at him and sighs. When they went to him, he looks lost. When Ulrich and Odd touched him, Jeremy falls apart. Aelita stops crying. "Who could do this to us?" Aelita shouts. She is shaking and Subaha looks at her and starts crying. She snuggles next to Aelita. Subaha starts to remember how Jeremy and Aelita met on Planet Hearts, as Jeremiah and Alisha.

 _Alisha was in the school theater working on her technology based music for music class. "This is not working! It's supposed to start!" She throws her laptop on the floor and hits another student. "Hey, can't a guy study here in piece!" Jeremiah said. He is listening to music using wireless headphones. "Sorry!" Alisha said. She picks up the laptop but Jeremy grabs it. "What are you working on?" "None of your fucking business!" "I could tell the headmaster that I was assaulted but a pink headed jackass!" "Go ahead!" Alisha shouts. Jeremiah starts to leave but sees Alish looking sad. "Please, let me help you!" Jeremiah said. "Fine!" Alisha shows him the program. "I see it. You forgot the command key." "That's it!" Alisha was stressed out for nothing. "Thank you so much!" Alisha kisses Jeremiah on the cheek. He blushes. (Yes, you can tell if a fairy blushes) "Do you want to grab lunch? I know a great place that lets students eat for free," Alisha said. "Is it the dining hall?" Jeremiah asked. "Funny!" Alisha grabs him. Jeremiah laughs. "I am this close to having a girlfriend. And it is with the hottest girl in school!" He said to himself._

Subaha sighs. Aelita wipes her tears. "Yumi, don't you and Ulrich have plans?" "We don't but we can't leave you and Jeremy like this!" Yumi said. "Please, go! You two deserve some time together and it would make me forget this nightmare when you tell me all about it." Yumi smiles and asks Ulrich if he still wants to come over. "Go Ulrich. Please go. I'll be fine!" Jeremy said. Ulrich agrees and meets Yumi at her house. "Nobody's home!" She said. She made Ulrich a snack because the last time he was over, he couldn't get enough of it. They decide to go to Yumi's room and talk about their friends. "I 'm worried," Yumi said. "Me too! The whole school is laughing at them and I feel helpless," Ulrich said. "Me too. I wish I could take their pain from them and pass it to me!" Ulrich holds Yumi's hand. "I would take your pain away in a heartbeat!" Yumi blushed. Ulrich kisses her and the two embraced. Ulrich takes off his shirt and lets Yumi rub her hands on his chest. Yumi takes off her shirt and Ulrich kisses her neck and tickles her stomach. "Stop! You did this last time!" Yumi said. "But this time, I'll get your bra off," Ulrich said, He kisses is passionately and unhooks her bra. He picks Yumi up and kisses her against the wall. "Don't laugh so loud this time!" Yumi said. "Me, you the one that started it!" Ulrich said. They kiss.

Back at the dorms, Jeremy is trying to wash his face when a few guys talk to him. "I didn't know geniuses like to undress at the park!" Alexandre said. "Fuck you!" "Oh, I'll bet you fuck Aelita up real good!" Thomas said. "I said. The hell with you!" Jeremy yells. "Gonna cry!" Matthew said. Jeremy yells at them. "Go fuck yourself!" The boys were tossed aside as Jeremy runs out of the washrooms. Aelita does the same thing to a few girls. "What the hell was that!" Naomi said. Jeremy collapsed onto the floor in his room and cries on his chair. Aelita slams the door and sits on the floor. She grabs a pillow and cries in it. Subaha snuggles on her lap. Aelita grabs her and hugs her.

The next day, the gossip seems bigger than ever. "Not this again!" Yumi said. She picks up the Kadic News and before she opens it, two girls had this today: "I'll bet you two have been sleeping together this whole time. The whole thing about you two being just friends was all a hoax to get us off your back!" Caroline said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Yumi asked. "Such a waste. I wish I was a day student," Anais said. "I could bring home boys all the time!" Yumi was really confused. She opens the Kadic News and drops it in shock. Two pictures were in it. One where Yumi touches Ulrich's bare chest and another where Ulrich picks up a topless Yumi. Yumi cries in horror.


	13. Arc83:Tuesday:Get Them While They're HOT

_Tuesday: Get Them While They're H-O-T_

Yumi drops the newspaper in shock. Tears run down her face as she tries to piece together what is happening. "Who did this? How could anyone have taken those pictures?" Two more girls from Yumi's class walk up to her. "So much for Japanese Values!" Hannah said. "I'll bet Momma is going to have a field day!" Vicki said. Yumi tries to keep her composure. She picks up the paper and runs towards the Recreation room. Allison is there typing up her paper. "Staying up with Aelita was good for her but, I have a paper to write." Yumi enters the room where students stare and point at her. Allison gets a scent of this. "Everybody out!" "Hey, you can't tell us to leave!" A boy said. Allison gets up and starts to walk over to him. The boy's friends grab him. "Don't mess with Ash's sister!" They said and left. Yumi sits on the couch and cries. "What's wrong?" Allison asked. Yumi hands her the newspaper and Allison gasps with shock.

Ulrich and Odd were in the gym setting up for Gym Class. "I don't believe that we have to do this again!" Odd said. "But this time, we get to use rock climbing equipment," Ulrich said. Brock rushes into the Gym. "Ulrich, you need to hear this!" "Hear what?" He asked. Before Brock could explain, Jim and the other boys in the class arrived. "Everyone to the wall, now!" Jim said. "I guess it can wait!" Ulrich said. "No, it can't!" Brock said. "Quiet!" Jim said. "Today, we are going to practice how to use the rock climbing equipment." Jeremy, who has to show up to this class or face repercussions, is just a shell of his former self. He sees Brock looking worried about something, he walks over to him. "Brock," Jeremy said in a soft tone. "Jeremy, you still look sad. You could have skipped class," Brock said. "Jim said if I did, I'll get a one on one with him." "Nevermind," Brock said. Jeremy smiled. "What's wrong?" "I have to tell Ulrich something." "What is it?" Brock looks around. It seems like nobody has read the paper yet, however, the boy that was in the Rec room is in the class. "Any questions?" Jim said. "Yeah!" The boy said. "Does making out with your girlfriend give you upper body strength to do this?" The boys laughed. Jim is enraged. Brock senses what's coming and tries to get Ulrich's attention. "Also, does making out at her parents' house shirtless helps you work out your muscles?" Another boy said. Ulrich starts to realize that it all sounds too familiar. "Hey, leave Jeremy alone!" Odd said. "Oh, Odd!" The boy said. "I'm not talking about your buddy over there!" Ulrich and Odd look confused. "I think that we need to get back to class!" Brock said. "Brock! What the hell is happening?" Ash asked. "I need to tell Ulrich that there are pictures of him and Yumi in compromising positions in the Kadic News!" Brock said but another student had put a megaphone near Brock so the whole Gym heard. Ulrich's face is red with embarrassment. Jim tries to calm down the class. "We need to leave Stern alone and get back to class," Jim was trying not to make eye contact to Ulrich. "Don't bother calming down this circus down!" Ulrich said. He runs out the Gym.

Yumi cries as Allison tries to make sense of this. "When was this taken?" Yumi looks up. "This happened yesterday but...but..." Yumi cries some more. "This is crazy, first Aelita and Jeremy, now you and Ulrich. This seems like a private moment between the two of you." "It was but we did not go any further than it seems." Yumi sobs. Allison makes a tissue appear and gives it to her. "Is everyone talking about this?" "Yes, I can't go to class now!" Yumi said. "Come on. Remember the picture Odd gave to the Kadic News last year," Allison said. "But this is a whole nother level!" Yumi said. She wipes her tears and hears a voice. "I see, you and Ulrich move fast. I guess it was all a game, wasn't it!" Allison and Yumi see William behind the couch. He looks at Yumi with disguise. "Poor Yumi! You're crying because you and Ulrich were caught in the act!" "William, this is not the time for games," Allison said. "Games. I'll bet you were screwing him all this time!" "Willam, shut up!" "Such a fucking Asian Cunt!" He leaves. Yumi is about to chase after him when Allison grabs her. "You own William nothing! You need to find Ulrich. Ash just texted me and said that Ulrich found out at Gym Class!" Yumi understands. She grabs her bag and heads for the door. "Where are you going?" Allison asked. "I know where Ulrich goes to blow off steam," she said with a tear on her cheek.

Two hours later, Aelita and Ash exit the Gym. "Aelita, are you sure you're okay?" "Ash, I have to leave my room sometime. Everyone is still making comments about Jeremy and me." Ash realizes that Aelita has no idea that her best friend is in a world of her own, so he informs her of the whole thing. "What! that is horrible. Yumi is very modest with her relationship with Ulrich, who would do that!" "We have no idea, Ulrich ran out of class so fast, we didn't see where he went. We looked all over for him." Aelita sighs. "I'll Yumi. Maybe she'll answer." "That's a good idea." They see Odd and Dawn walk pass them. "Any luck?" Odd asked. "No, did you?" Ash asked. "No. I looked everywhere! We need to find him!" "I think Yumi might know where he is," Dawn said. "And where is she?" Aelita asked. "I don't know. Allison said that after her encounter with William..." "Oh, no! That is all we need!" Ash said. "Allison said that Yumi knows where Ulrich is but she didn't tell Allison where." "I hope this all blows over,' Ash said. They left. Odd sets up the gear so he will climb first. "Are you ready?" Dawn asked. "Yes!" Odd said. "He starts to climb. Dawn is really light compared to Odd. (Yes! Dawn is lighter than our friend. Mr. Scrawny!) When Odd starts to climb down, Dawn starts moving too fast due to gravity working against her and she crashes into Odd. He falls on her and his face lands on hers. It appears that they are kissing but this is not the case. "Sorry!" Dawn said. "No, I'm sorry! I went to fast!" Odd said. They both laughed. Odd smiles as Dawn keeps on laughing. Odd looks at Dawn and kisses her and Dawn kisses back.

Yumi finds Ulrich in the Park under a tree near the lake. "Ulrich!" She calls out to him. Ulrich looks up and sees Yumi. "Yumi!" He gets up and hugs her. "Are you okay?" Yumi asked. "No! The whole school is laughing at us!" "We did say that we wish we can take the pain away from Aelita and Jeremy but this is bullshit!" Yumi said. They talk about it after. "Promise that you won't go after William!" "I won't!" Ulrich said as he crosses his fingers. At dinner, Everyone is still talking about the two couples. "This is a nightmare, maybe I should order takeout!" Aelita said. "And it would go straight to Jim and his stomach!" Dawn said. Everyone laughed. "Nice to see Jeremy and Aelita laughing!" Ash said. Then William comes by. "Hey, I still need to talk to you about abandoning my at the ball!" Brock said. William chokes Ulrich and Ulrich pushes him off. "What the fuck, man?" Ulrich asked. "You SOB. You have to get into her pants!" Ulrich realizes that William thinks the pictures are more that it seems. "You got it all wrong and what I do with Yumi is my business!" William punches him Ulrich puts William in a headlock. "Lay off!" Ulrich gets unbelievable strength and throws William across the room. Everyone is shocked.

The next day, everyone is talking about dinner. Ulrich tries to hide his face. "What the hell was that?" Ash asked. "I don't know. I was going to just push William against the wall and talk to him but it was like something took over," Ulrich said. Mr. Furmet walks in. "I hope today's class is better than Monday's," he said. "Now, what is the A in MAIN?" "Alliance!" Dawn said. "Great! What is an Alliance?" "It is a pack between countries where they agree to help each other in time of trouble," Odd said. Mr. Furmet was surprised. "That's great. you finally did some studying!" "Of course, he gets help from Dawn!" Samantha said. "Dawn gets one of the best grades in the class. History is her best subject!" Allison said. "Or, she is Odd's snuggle buddy!" Samantha shouted. "What are you talking about?" Odd said. "Ms. Suzare!" Mr. Furmet is upset. "I'll go to the office after this!" Samantha holds two pictures. "Odd broke up with me to be with this blueberry!" "First of all, only two people can call be blueberry!" Dawn yells. "Also, I am not dating Dawn!" Odd shouts. "Really!" Samantha gives Odd the two pictures. It shows Odd and Dawn kisses in the Gym. "This happened yesterday! So don't try to tell me otherwise. You played me. You and that bitch boyfriend stealer!" Samantha leaves the class.


	14. Arc 84: Wed-A Pic is Worth a 1000 words

_Wednesday- A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words_

Odd guilty stares at the incriminating pictures and Dawn and himself. Dawn is in disbelief of what just occurred. She looks with the corner of her eyes and sees one of Samantha's friends glaring at her. "And we see that sometimes making a new alliance is good for some countries, as Samantha just demonstrated," Ash said. "And that sometimes, other countries feel betrayed, but it is all best for peace," Allison added in. "Okay?" Mr. Furmat was puzzled. "Why are we learning about WWI? We studied this last year," Jeremy asked. "I am introducing the leading causes of WWII." Mr. Furmat starts to leave. "I will go and deal with Ms. Suzare, everyone else, write about what you know about the causes of WWII, leave it on my desk. Jim will come and watch you." The students started talking. "What they hell was that?" Aelita asked. "I don't know!" Odd said. Odd looks at Dawn and she looks back. "I thought you said that ..." Ulrich started as he referred to the rock climbing incident. "It was, these pictures must have been taking out of context," Dawn said. "Yeah right, bitch!" A girl said. She pushes Moxie out the way and goes to Dawn. Allison goes in front of her. "This is not the time!" "Yes, it is, this blueberry bitch..." The girl starts, but Jim walks in. "Get back to work!" He yells.

Throughout the day, Dawn and Odd get scrutinized by Samantha's friends. Allison tries to look for Dawn because she did not show up to her afternoon classes. She sits in the courtyards and sighs. "Dawn, please pick up your phone, I want to talk to you." Ash J, Moxie, and Rocky walk up to her. "Hey Allison,' Ash J said. "Yeah?" "What's going on with your friends?" "My friends?" "Yeah, it seems that someone is picking on you guys one by one and it appears to be working." Allison starts to think. Moxie sits by her. "How's Dawn?" "I wish I knew. I haven's seen her in a while." "That's because Samantha's friends are calling her a boyfriend stealing bitch and a whore!" Joanne shouts. "Joanne!" Jimmy and Marina shouted. "It's true. They kept of accusing her of breaking Samantha and Odd up, and Dawn just couldn't take it, and so she hid in her room!" "I have to go see her." Allison gets up, but Marina told her to sit down. "We need to talk about this." "We do!" Allison exclaimed. "Yes. I think Dawn is not a boyfriend stealer and I believe that Samantha is way out of line." "Me too. My friend Haru and I were just talking about it. If Odd and Dawn like each other, that Odd did Samantha a favor because stringing her along would not be fair to her," Joanne added. "Also, I thought that Odd and Samantha were not an item," Jimmy said. "They were not. They were just talking, but there was a spark," Moxie said. "I think that Samantha's friends are way out of line. I don't see them berating Odd about this," Rocky said. "They did, but Odd can take it. Dawn is getting the worst of it," Ash J said. Allison is in total shock. "I don't believe this!" "Plus, I think Odd and Dawn like each other!" Marina said. Everyone looks at her. "Have you lost it?" Jimmy asked. "No! I remember when Dawn's ex-boyfriend came and Odd became so defensive for her. Odd also said that he wanted to go to the ball with someone else and Odd and Dawn did slow dance at the end." "That was because they did not want to get left out!" Rocky said. "Wait! Go back to when Kenny visited. What do you mean that Odd was defensive?" Marina thinks. "I think when Kenny "wanted" to get back with Dawn, Odd seemed jealous and heartbroken." Allison has a light ball moment. _That is all true. That makes so much sense. I know Dawn like him but could it be that he likes it back for real. They did have "moments" together. This is all strange. Now I have to talk to Dawn._ Allison gets up. "Thank you all for telling me about this. Now I need to go and cheer up my best friend."

Dawn hides under her covers on her bed. Cāndanī licks her head. "Leave me alone!" "Dawn, you have to come out of there eventually,"Cāndanī said. "No!" Allison enters the room. She closes the door and sits on Dawn's bed. She rubs her back, and Dawn looks up. Allison smiles at her. Dawn grabs her, hugs her and cries. Odd plays catch with Kiwi but seem distracted. He started to remember his kiss with Dawn yesterday. _Odd kisses Dawn and she kiss back. He presses his lips on her neck, chin, and chest. Dawn slowly puts her hands up his shirt and lays her hands on his chest. This slowly passionate kiss turned into something more. Something that they each wanted._ Odd sheds a tear. "I never wanted Dawn to get hurt like this." "It's not your fault!" Jeremy said. "Jeremy!" "And Ulrich, Ash, and Brock!" Ulrich said. "I thought you two at least would be in hiding!" "We are, but our best friend needs us," Jeremy said. "How are you holding up?" Ash asked. "I think it's stupid that these pictures were taken out of context and Dawn is suffering at the moment." "I understand. " "Dawn appears to get the worst of it," Brock said. "She is. I have to make this right!" Odd said. Kiwi barks at him. "what it is, boy?" "Kiwi thinks you should chill because you going out there will make this worse!" Brock said. Odd listens. "Also, going on Facebook is not the answer!" Jeremy said. "Who said I was going on Facebook. Nobody's taking this to social media!" "Not yet!" There's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Allison asked. "It's Yumi and Aelita," Yumi said. Allison opens the door. "How are you feeling?" "Horrible!" "Can you believe Samantha's friends!" Aelita said. "That's why I'm hiding!" "That picture was taken out of context!" Dawn looks guilty, but Allison cheers her up. "Don't sound like that. Samantha has no right to judge you. Plus Odd had to go to great length to impress her, and he came to his senses." "True!" The girls laughed. Allison whispers something to Dawn. "It's okay if the kiss was more. I think he likes you back." Dawn looks at her. "We'll talk later!" A knock on the door shakes up Dawn. "Who is this now!" Yumi goes and answers it, but nobody's there, just a note. Yumi reads it and gasps. "What is it?" Aelita asked. Yumi shows them the letter and Dawn cries.

Brock leaves Odd and Ulrich's room for a few minutes. He meets up with Destiny. "What is it?" "Your friends are all at the center of the school's gossip pool and the bottom of everyone's jokes. I hope that what happened between us at the ball does not get out!" She yells. "We just kissed. Everyone else did," Brock said. "After that!" Brock looked puzzled but remembered that he did not go back to his room that night as he thought. "Nobody knows and will never know!" "Good! If Leona finds out, she will have my head, and I cannot be the laughing stock of this school!" "Of course!" Brock goes back to his room and notices that his phone is missing. "I think I left it with the guys." He went across the hall and saw Odd being licked by Kiwi. "What did I miss?" "Kiwi will not stop until Odd smiles!" "Stop it Kiwi!" Odd shouts. "How cute!" A crash from Ash and Brock's room sent chill up the boys' spine. "What was that?" Brock opened the door. The window is open, and he found his phone. "Weird. It's a little cold for the window to be open," Ash said. Brock closes the window.

The cats all talk about the past 24 hours. "This is so weird, who is is getting these pictures of the group and why would they want to harm them?" Cāndanī asked. "I wish I knew. I'm glad that this is not Planet Hearts. They would have destroyed the place by now!" Subaha said. "True!" Staravia agreed. "I hope this all blows over!" Subaha said. "I think not!" Twilight said. He jumps on the fence. "Brock, Ash, and Allison are not victims yet, but I believe that they will be soon!" "How can you say that?" Staravia said. "Because I feel that this is going down the dynamics of the group. First the brains, then the high, then the life of the party. Next, it will be the moral compass, then the two lovebirds: the hope of love." Cāndanī appears shocked. "This is true! That is how their group runs!" "We can't be too sure!" Staravia said. Twilight tries to shed some light on things. "Remember how Yasmin and Utanka met?" "Yes, Utanka was running away from his father and had a one night stand with Yasmin," Staravia said. "Then they started to slowly fall in love with each other," Subaha said. "And what about Daksha and Omar?" Twilight asked. "Of course, Omar was running away from his sisters, he met Daksha, and she took him to the Night Sky, the place in the palace where you can see the who Universe," Subaha said. "And They were comforting each other and started to like each other," Staravia said. "The high: Yasmin and Utanka were all high almighty and strong back then. The life of the party: Nightlife was when Daksha and Omar showed their true colors. Twilight is trying to say that whoever is doing this knows about their past and working their way up to destroy the group inside and out through their emotions!" Cāndanī said. "Are you implying that a fairy is behind this!" Subaha exclaimed. "Not just a fairy, a Pixie Fairy!" Twilight said. The cats all meowed in horror.

The next morning Samantha waits for Dawn in the courtyard. "Like my note, bitch!" "Fuck you!" "Have you started fucking him yet?" "Fuck you and your jealous personality! I am not dating Odd. We do not like each other! Get it through your fucking head!" "Everyone knows what kind of person sweet little Dawn is. This explains so much!" "What bitch!" Dawn growls at Samantha, and a strong wind surrounds Samantha and starts to burn her. "Leave me alone bitch!" Dawn leaves and Samantha is thrown across the yard. Twilight sees this. "This is what I am afraid of," he said. A few minutes later, Dawn joins the group. "Are you okay?" Jeremy asked. "No! Samantha had the nerve to taunt me more!" "One day at a time!" Brock said. Everyone in the schoolyard receives an audio message.

 _I think this is wrong. If this is wrong, then why are you unbuckling my belt. My hands won't stop. Then why should we stop? **The two voices kiss. The sounds of clothing being removed in the recording are very low.** What if she catches us? Oh well, it's her lost. My foster sister lost her chance with you and you penis. **(** **Kissing)** Who knew a butler costume could make you look so good, Brock! I feel the same way about you, Destiny._

Everyone in the group looks at Brock. Brock sounds like the wind has been knocked out of him, but he is knocked down by Destiny. "You son of a bitch! You recorded us!" She screams. Leona looks at them. She walks over at Brock and kicks his face. Destiny does the same. All of Brock friends look at him with confusing. "Brock..." Ash started.


	15. Arc 85: Thursday- Through the Grapevine

_Thursday- Through the Grapevine_

Brock gets up and looks at his friends and tried to put up a brave face. "Brock..." Ash started again. "Let's get to class," Brock said. He leaves in a hurry, but he stops by the gym and lets out a big scream of anger. The others look at one another. "Another one bites the dust," Odd said. "No!" Ash said. Everyone looks at him. "What's up, Ash?" Yumi asked. "I need to know the whole story with Brock and Destiny!" "Ash, I think the whole story was just sent to the entire school," Jeremy said. "I don't buy it!" Ash walks away. "I have a feeling that Ash knows something about this whole ordeal!" Ulrich said. "Or that Ash and Brock will have a fight!" Dawn said. Allison is worried about that. "We have English; we should get going," she said.

Brock hears whispers all around him and hears a _thump_ on his head. "Ouch!" He looks up and sees Destiny looking at him. "You recorded us?" "No. I did not!" "This recording came from a file from your phone!" She tries to smack him, but Brock grabs her hands. "I swear to you; I did not record anything. We were drunk and in the heat of the moment. Maybe I pressed something on my phone or something." Destiny spits in his face. "That's a load of crap, and you know it!" "really? You never butt dial anyone of my friends before? You never sent a text to your foster mother that was meant for any of your classmates?" "Fuck you! You did it just to stick it to Ash because he can't Allison in bed with him!" Brock was about to punch Destiny in her face, but he regains his composure. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!" "Please! One drunken night and you cannot remember complaining about how Ash wants to go in one direction with his relationship with Allison but..." Brock starts to walk away. "Please! Everything you did is what brought you here! And you wonder why Leona went looking elsewhere!" Brock stops in his tracks. He takes a deep breath and walks away, but he punches the wall and replays the last words the Destiny just said.

Meanwhile, Ash is in his room thinking about what to talk to Brock about. "I hope that Brock didn't become an asshole and slept with Destiny because he was hurt. I know we talked about how he feels a little sad that all of his friends have someone (even Dawn and Odd on their complicated way)." Then Allison walks in with a huge stain on her skirt. "Hey, Ash. Are you okay?" "It's complicated." "What do you know about Brock and Destiny?" "Nothing!" "Are you sure?" "Yes!" Ash kisses her and Allison smiles. "Did I leave a dress here yesterday after I did my laundry?" Ash searches for the dress. It is a blue chiffon sundress with pink lining around the waist and a string on the back to make a bow. "Here it is? Do you want to change because I can see there is a stain on your skirt." "Yes, please! A six grader spilled rust remover on it." "Sorry about that!" Ash faces the window so that Allison can change. Ash grabs his hand mirror and moves it so he can see Allison changing. He bites his lip and takes slow deep breaths. "Ash?" Allison said. "What! Huh?" Ash was startled. "Are you okay? You look like you are in distress." "No!"Allison gasps and wraps Ash's towel around her. Ash realizes that he turned around while he was responding to Allison and saw her in bra and panties. "Sorry!" Ash said with a red face. "It's okay! You have seen them before!" Allison said with a red face. Ash turns back around, and Allison dressed. "You can look now!" Ash turns around and smiles. "You look cute." "Thanks," Allison said as she puts her butterfly belt around her waist. Ash smiles and kisses her and brings her to his level. Allison wraps her arms around Ash's neck and gets closer to him. Ash drags his fingers on Allison's legs, which makes her hold on to his neck tighter. Ash them slowly moves his hand up on Allison's leg and gently moves his fingers on her thighs. Allison's heart beats faster and louder. Ash grabs Allison's waist and brings her closer to himself. They fall back and continue to kiss as Ash glides his fingers on both of Allison's legs. He starts to kiss her neck and rub her stomach. Allison moves Ash's hand and looks at him. They made eye contact, but there is a disconnect feeling around them. Then Brock opens the door, and they both look at him.

Dawn paces back and forth in her room when she gets scared by Allison. "Allison! You scared the shit out of me!" "I'm trying to get you back!" Allison said while laughing. "Thanks. Samatha's friends are still attacking me, but at least things cooled down with the others." "How's Odd?" "Odd is not himself! He doesn't make jokes anymore. Plus, I want to know what makes you think Odd likes me back!" Allison closes the door and recalls her conversation with Marina. Meanwhile, Brock and Ash have a screaming match. "What the hell were you thinking?" Ash yells. "You are not my babysitter!" "I'm your best friend. And I can't believe you let that happen. Now the whole school has a recording, and it makes you look bad. Just as I thought!" Brock tries to open the door, but Ash uses magic and seals the door shut. "You are not leaving, Brock!" "I don't have to explain myself to you. I can make my choices!" "And look what that did. You slept with the school's whore!" "At least I can get it. How's it with Allison!" Brock snapped back. "Really? That explains so much! But what do I do?" "I wish I knew Dawn. This whole love triangle thing with Samatha makes things complicated. Plus, Odd's hurting. If only his friends knew the whole story with the rock climb like we do (referring to herself, Ash, and Brock). "You guys are my best friends plus the others would not understand." Dawn sits on the floor and sighs. "Does it hurt?" "What?" "Liking someone that makes it so wrong but..." "It does! But Odd and you will find each other and into each other's arms in no time!" Dawn smiled. Ash swings at Brock, but he misses and hits the wall. "Letting out your frustration!" Brock smugly said. "The hell with you. Is this why you slept with Destiny? You wanted to stick it to me about my relationship with Allison!" "Of course not. But it is a bonus now!" Ash opens the door, and Brock leaves. "Go fuck yourself!" Ash said. "You can since Allison won't!" Ash calls Allison on her phone. "Hey Ash, I have to put you on speakerphone because I am helping the girls with something!" "That's fine! I need to rant to you about Brock!"

Brock runs up the stairs to talk to Dawn and Allison when he crashes into Laura. "Sorry!" "Whatever!" She drops things on the floor and Brock helps her. Laura picks up a packet of powder and quickly puts in her bag. She seems panicky and in total shock. Brock pays it no mind and goes to find Yumi reading something. "Ash, you need to calm down." "Not! Brock..." Ash stops because he hears Brock entering the room. "Allison, you need to talk some sense in your fucking boyfriend." Allison is shocked. "What the hell Brock?" Aelita asked. Brock starts to go off on a rant. "Brock! Please calm down. Maybe you and Ash need to take a break and regroup!" Allison said. "No! I know that sleeping with Destiny was a mistake, but I don't need Ash to hassle me about it. Even if he saw this coming!" Dawn looks at him. "What do you mean about that?" "It's just guy stuff, but Ash is way out of line!" "Brock! What happened between you and Ash?" Allison asked. "Nothing! But I'm glad I didn't tell Ash about where I slept with her. " "The dance was on Saturday!" Yumi said. "I know. We were so out of it that I thought that I went to her room but I remember we went somewhere else first." Aelita puts the pieces together. "I know that Ulrich and Odd have those same rules, Brock!" "I know but it was an accident, but I offered to do his laundry and changed his sheets!" Allison is stunned, but she just remembered that... "Allison! Did you hang up from Ash?" Aelita asked. Allison froze because she did not remember because of Hurricane Brock. Ash enters the room and looks at Brock with anger. Twenty minutes later, the boys arrive to see the girls in the hallway. "What is going on?" Odd asked. He hears fighting. "You son-of-a -bitch! You go on and on about how Allison and I need to stay on my side but you!" "Fuck it! It was an accident and besides..." "Explain everything!" Ulrich said. Then there was a sound. Dawn tries to open the door but Jeremy stops her. "Let them yell and scream." "But, we can't..." "We have too. Let them yell and scream It seems this was coming in the long run," Allison said. Then a crash was heard. Allison opens the door and sees Ash and Brock on the floor and their room a mess. Ulrich and Odd grabbed each one. "Odd, let me go!" "No, Brock! I'll take you outside!" "Ash, you just sit!" "Sure, I still live with him!" Ash said.

The night was quiet. Ash and Brock said nothing to each other and went to bed. Staravia snuggled next to Ash and speaks to him. "Please, work it out." "It's just..." "Ash!" "Fine! Tomorrow!" At breakfast, the cafeteria is staring at the group when Brock and Ash walked in. They looked at each other. Brock was about to walk away when Ash grabs him. He gives him a hug and Brock does the same. "I'm sorry!" "Me too!" The group smiles. "They go way back!" Allison said. "I have a feeling that you and Ash will be the next targets," Ulrich said. "Fine! We have nothing to hide!" Ash said. "True! We make out in public, Sissi told the whole school that we are an item last year, and we can handle anything!" Allison said. Herve was reading monolog from a set of pages.

 _I feel like she is holding back. I want to do so much with her, but she is stopping me. I am really going to explode with all of these feelings, and I am trying to control myself, but it's hard. It's hard to monitor them and look at her. I just wish she would stop getting scared. I can slow down if she wants me too. She seriously needs to stop shitting on my feelings for her._

The whole room is buzzing about that. "That is some monolog. Must be from Decapitator Diaries or something," Odd said. Ash looks down. Allison looks at Ash. Then Nicholas reads something.

 _He is so sweet, but he needs to control himself. I feel pressured into going his speed, and I am not sure if I can go his level, but I can tell he is in pain from my rejection. He is so sweet, but I want him to slow down. He hands touch me in places that get me all excited, but it's wrong. He hands can lead to more things that we talked about before. I wish he would not pressure me into things. I don't want to make a mistake and ruining our relationship. It may not but my friends are the bottom of everyone's jokes and I don't want us next. If only that boy can get a grip._

Everyone looks at Allison. It was a page from her Diary that Nicholas read and this must mean that Herve read from Ash's Diary. Allison gets up and walks over to Nicholas and dumps for porridge on him. She grabs her bag while Ash grabs her arm and looks at her. The others can see that there is a huge disconnect between them. Allison grabs her bag and runs out of the cafeteria and wipes tears from her eyes.


	16. Arc 86: Friday-Read It and Weep

_Friday-Read It and Weep_

Allison runs out of the cafeteria and sobs. "That's from my...that's from my..." Allison does not have any words to express this. She gets a tap on her shoulder from Yumi. "Allison! Don't cry!" Allison looks up and starts to breathe hard. Dawn hugs her. "That was from your diary, wasn't it?" Allison nods her head. "This has to stop! We have all been targets, and it's getting personal!" Aelita said. Yumi grabs Allison's hand. "We'll all go to class together," she said. "History hasn't been too kind to us," Allison said. The girls laughed. On the way to class, some girls start to laugh. "Aww, Allison is afraid of getting dick!" Allison ignores them. "She's afraid of her man's little man!" Another girl said. Allison tries to ignore them and lucky for her, Yumi treats her like a little sister, so she is very protective of Allison. "Listen, at least she has a man. Last time I checked, you all are at the bottom of the reject bin!" The girls were taken back by this, but Sissi had a comeback. "Sure, I'll bet that you have used your big mouth to reject Ulrich's ejaculation!" The girls laughed, and Yumi has a red angry face. "Let's go! This is the toxic waste!" Aelita said.

After class, Allison sits on a bench when Ash walks up to her. "We need to talk!" Allison does not respond so Ash kneels to her level. "Allison!" Allison looks at Ash. "You had a lot to say about me in your diary, Ash!" Allison said. "Likewise!" Ash said. Allison opens a book to read but Ash grabs it and closes it. "Hey!" Allison yells. "Is that how you feel about me? About us?" "I don't want to talk about it!" "I do! What the hell, Allison?" "What the hell? What the hell! I must not want you enough for you to ask me 'what the hell?', Ash!" Ash looks at her. "Just tell me this: Am I forcing you to do anything that you don't want to do?" Allison looks down. "No!" "Look at me and answer my question!" Allison looks at him. "No!" "Do you feel pressured into anything that you do not want to do?" "No!" Ash looks her in the eyes. They look at each other, but there is a disconnect between them. "Am I making you do anything that you do not want to do?" "No!" "Then why everytime I touch you in certain places, you move my hands?" "Why do you have to put your hands there?" "Are you scared of me?" "No! You're like a big teddy bear!" "Really?" Ash looked her and said this. "You are the biggest fucking liar I've ever met. I know you're lying to me right know!" Allison shed a few tears. "And until you tell me how you feel and explain what was in your diary, don't talk to me!" "When will you speak, Ashy-boy!" Ash was caught off guard. Then some students threw condoms at them. "Use it well!" The students said. Allison leaves, and Ash punches a tree.

Allison sits on her bed and listens to music on her headphones. Cāndanī licks her face. "Allison! Talk to me!" Allison looks at her. "There is nothing to say!" "What's going on between you and Ash?" Dawn listens to music but lowers the volume to listen in. "I don't know!" "That was from your diary, wasn't it?" "Yes!" "It was a recent entry also?" "Two days ago!" "Talk to me!" "When we kiss, sometimes Ash touches me in places that make me feel all excited and stuff!" "And you think that he wants to have sex with you?" "I don't know. He brushes his hands around my navel and my waist. He also likes to touch me on my thighs." "Maybe, that's just how he wants to kiss you." "I wish he would tell me that. He kisses me in place that makes me question that reasoning!" Allison lays back. Ash lays backs and talks to Staravia. "Why does she have to be a bitch!" "Don't call your girlfriend a bitch!" Staravia shouts. "Why is she scared of me? I know that we kiss, but I feel like kissing is not enough sometimes!" "What do you mean?" "I feel all of these things that I don't know how to get rid off!" "And you want to sleep with her!" "No! I mean I do, but I know that we are too young plus, look what is happening! My so-called peers are throwing condoms at us and calling myself and my friends' names." "So you do want Allison!" Ash sighs. "Ash, I know what it is like to want somebody that does not want you back!" "I thought all of you were related?" "No! Cāndanī, Subaha, Twilight, Bree, and Dusk are all from the same litter. I have different parents." "So, who is it: Cāndanī or Subaha?" "Cāndanī! She wants to keep it professional until all of your are trained, but I know she thinks differently." Ash sighs. "Women!" "Felines!" Staravia said. "You should tell Ash how you feel. I know he feels hurt," Cāndanī said. "I know. I don't know what to say to him," Allison said. She hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Nobody answered. "I'll bet it's those girls from this morning!" Allison said. "What do you want to tell Ash," Cāndanī said. "I love him, but I think we should ease up on the touching. I feel that it might lead to us doing something that..." Allison stops. "What's wrong?"Cāndanī asked. Dawn gets up and goes to Allison. "Don't be scared. If you're mistaken and Ash doesn't want to sleep with you, then at least it's out in the open." Allison smiles. "Thank you. What would I do without you?" "Well, you and Ash wouldn't have gotten together, you would have no new clothes, no make up experiences..." Allison laughs. There is a louder knock. "Who the fuck is it?" Dawn yells. She opens the door, and a bunch of girls attacks them.

A few hours later, the students went to a noodle shop downtown. "I don't feel like eating noodles!" Odd said. "Me neither!" Allison said. They look around. The whole group is spread out throughout the restaurant. "This is nuts. We should all be eating together and watching me suck noodles up my nose," Odd said. "We don't want to see that!" Ulrich shouts. The group laughs. A student speaks up. "I wonder what else does Odd suck up. Maybe the tits of a particular blueberry!" Dawn sinks in her seat. Odd does the same. "That's it!" Allison gets up and looks for Ash. She sees him talking to Ash J. Well, more like being interrogated by him. "What did you do to my sister? Why else would she write that about you?" "Fuck you!" Ash said. Allison grabs his arm. "We're going outside!" She shouts. "To finally fuck him!" A boy said. "Go fuck yourself. You're the only thing that wants to touch your foul balls!" The students laugh at the kid. Allison goes to her friends. "We cannot let these morons ruin our lives. We need to talk it with each other and deal with this as a group. Allison takes Ash outside under a tree when it starts to rain. "It's raining!" Allison shouts. "We do much better talking in the rain," Ash said. Allison laughs. "Ash. I'm sorry." "Me too!" "No, I should have told you that I felt uncomfortable about all the touching. I like it, but I feel that it always leads to the same thing." Ash looks at her. He smiles at her, and she blushes. "I didn't know that I was coming on too strong. I care about you, but it's hard to express all of those feelings without going there." "I agree but what do we do?" Ash thinks. "I know that there is a website that can answer some of our questions." Allison raises a brow. "I mean on of those clinic sites. It has information about others ways to express your feelings without having sex." "That's fine! I think we should look into it and see what we like and don't like." Ash agrees. Allison kisses Ash and wraps her arms around Ash. Ash holds Allison and picks her up. "I like when you do that!" Allison said. Ash gushes. Meanwhile, the others deal with their skeletons. "Allison's right! We should not be ashamed of what we do. We know what we did, and our peers are not going to stop us," Jeremy said. "We just need to take it one step at a time. There are always things going on at Kadic Academy that can keep people busy," Aelita said. Jeremy laughs and kisses Aelita. The students make noises, but they don't seem to care. Yumi and Ulrich made up as well. Odd and Dawn look at each other. "Are you two going to kiss?" Samantha asked. "We are just friends. I told you the whole story about the pictures!" Odd said. "Please!" Dawn gets up. "If you cannot get it through your thick head that Odd and I are just friends, that's fine. Plus, if I wanted to date Odd, it's not your problem!" "Excuse me bitch!" "No! Kshama keejiy, bitch! I had known Odd way before you came into the picture and you should be jealous of me!" "What!" I mean look at me! I'm falling apart, but I still look good. Unlike you, Chienne!" Samantha was shocked. "That's right Dawn!" Moxie shouted. Samantha leaves. "Are you okay, Brock?" "Sure! I have been through worse!" Allison and Ash came back, holding hands. "Looks like..." A student started. "You had an accident!" Ash said. "What!" The student said. Odd walks by the student and spills pineapple-mango juice near his crotch. "Yes, you did!" Allison said. The students laugh. Subaha sees them from the window. "This is just like back on Planet Hearts. "

Back in the dorms, the group talks about the noodle shop. "That was nice. We stood up for ourselves," Ulrich said. "And we knocked some skulls!" Jeremy said. "But, I wish I knew who went to all that trouble to humiliate us?" Yumi asked. Aelita sees a note on her door. "What is that?" Allison asked. Aelita reads it. _Little Soldiers. You're tougher than you look! But I got a few more tricks up my sleeve and I will destroy you once and for all._ Aelita drops the note. Ash picks it up and looks on the back of it. "There's a spider on the back!" Then Brock looks at his hand. "The bites are back!" They all look at the bites. "I think we have been branded!" Odd said. "And it's just getting started!" Dawn said.


	17. Arc 87: Hidden Among Us-Part 1

_Hidden Among Us-Part 1_

Jeremy is doing homework on his computer when he gets an alert on it. "What is this?" He tries to look into it, but it leads to a wild goose chase. "It's like something was taken from my computer, but I don't see anything made!" Aelita knocks on his door. "Jeremy?" "Come in Aelita!" Aelita walks over to him. "What is going on?" She asked. "Something is up from my computer. My security program was just activated." "What do you think it is?" "I don't know." Jeremy looks into it. "It is coming from somewhere...this doesn't help. I know it is coming from an outside force!" "Relax, can I take a look?" "Be my guest."

Upstairs, Allison becomes Dawn's therapist. "Allison, I don't know what to do!" "What about your Secret Admirer?" Dawn remembers the Maids and Butlers' Decapitator Ball. "I.. I don't know." Dawn covers herself with her sheet. "Come on! You asked me for my opinion," Allison said as she drags Dawn out of bed. "We have no class today, and I don't want to talk about this anymore." "We have to go to the track today, remember!" "Oh yeah, what for." "I have to get Aelita. I will tell you both there." Allison goes downstairs and sees Aelita with Jeremy. "Hey, hey!" Allison said. "Hey!" Jeremy said. "Ready to go to the track?" "No. I don't want to run!" "We are not running!" "Then why do we have to go?" "I'll tell you when I tell Dawn!" Aelita looks up. "I don't see anything!" "See what?" Allison asked. "Nothing. Let's go!" Jeremy said. "Hold on! Allison, did you and Ash ever look up the information you needed?" Aelita asked. "We did. It was a lot of information so, we're going to come back to it later." "Allison, let's go!" Dawn said.

"What! A drug test!" Dawn shouts. "Shh! I wasn't supposed to find out!" Allison said. "You mean we have to pee in a cup to prove that we're not on drugs!" Aelita shouted. "Yep!" Rocky overhears this. "I heard it's marijuana!" "I heard it's cocaine!" Marnia said. "It's heroin!" Allison said. "What!" Jeremy said. "I already went to the bathroom!" Dawn said. "That's why we are waiting on line!" "I am not taking drugs. Do you know what my mother is going to do to me!" Rocky said. "This is weird. How do they know of a student is taking drugs?" Aelita asked. "When we had our physicals in September, someone's blood had heroin in their system," Allison said. "This is crazy! Where's Odd? He would be the one to know everything." Dawn said. "Thank you, Mr. Della Robbia!" Nurse Yolanda said. "I don't like being treated like a criminal!" "Please! In my youth, I did undercover work as a criminal. I know this is nothing!" Jim said. "You went to a real prison?" Ash asked. "Yes. I rather not talk about it!" Ash and Odd left the infirmary and went to the cafeteria. "This is all too weird," Ash said. "I know! I feel like we are all in a soap opera!" Odd said. A short time later, the rest of the group enters the cafeteria.

"Whoever is on drugs need to admit it and stop making this school into a prison cell!" Dawn shouts. "Dawn, you are over reacting," Yumi said. "You're a day student! Why are you here?" "I didn't know classes were canceled." "You should have stayed home!" Ulrich said. "I came because I thought the cats were going to tell us about the spider bites reappearing." "They did," Brock started. "It's still nothing!" "Nothing is not a threat and calling us 'Soldiers.' A threat is not the note we got at Sprit Week!" Ulrich said. "Right now, we need to deal with the current issue at hands!" Ash said. Allison notices Jeremy looking worried about something. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing!" "Is it on your computer?" Everyone looked at him. "Nothing is wrong! I think the timing of this latest school scandal is a coincidence." "How?" Everyone asked. "Only a week ago, Aelita and I were at the peak of the school's scandal pool, then the rest of us came crashing in. Now, a week later, nobody cares, and there is a new scandal brewing!" "What are you saying?" Odd asked. Then Theo runs into the cafeteria. "Someone knock over the container of urine samples!" Everyone looks at him. "What are you talking about?" Ash J asked. "Someone knocked over the container of urine samples, and half of the cups spilled!" "What does this mean?" Jimmy asked. "That some of us will have to do this again!" Moxie said. "I hope it's not me! I will not pee in a cup again!" Dawn said. "I'll bet it's you and your gang of friends!" Sissi shouts at Dawn. "What!" "You guys seemed to be hiding something all the time!" "Fuck it Sissi!" "It's true. Maybe that's why you all used to leave class like that. You all had the urge for the drugs!" Nicholas said. "You could be taken it!" Rocky said. "That's why you speak so slow like a fucking moron!" "Hey, watch it!" "Stop it! This blame game will solve nothing!" Jimmy said. "Maybe it's you!" Theo said. "Excuse me! My brother is not on drugs!" Joanne said. "He could be. Maybe he brought some Scottish heroin here!" Jimmy punched Theo in the face. "Break it up!" Ash J and Brock shouted. "This is what Jimmy is talking about!" Allison said. "Whoever the person needs to go to Mr. Delmas and admit to him. This person or persons needs help because they could be in a dangerous situation and it's not fair to drag the whole school down!" Jimmy and Theo calm down. "She's right!" Jimmy said. An hour later, everyone went back to the dorms. Aelita stayed behind because she was looking for her cell phone. Laura found it. "Thank you!" "You're welcome." Laura was sweating a lot and felt sick. "Are you okay?" "Yes. I don't feel good. I was going to the nurse, but after today, I think a good night sleep will do me good. " She leaves but throws up in a trashcan on the way to her room.

Aelita meets the others in Odd and Ulrich's room. "What is Allison looking for?" "Symptoms of Heroin withdrawal," Ulrich said. "Why?" "Because we were tested blindly earlier in the year and I think the person is trying to cover their tracks but stopping cold turkey is rough!" Jeremy said. "Sweating, vomiting, fever, aches and pains in the muscles, bones, legs, and arms, and more," Allison said. "It sounds like the flu," Yumi said. "It's the beginning of flu season," Ash said. Aelita thinks. "Laura!" "Aelita!" Allison said. "No, this has nothing to do with how I feel with her!" "Really? Let's blame the girl we kicked out the group!" Ash said. "I saw Laura a few minutes ago. She looked sick." "Aelita!" Dawn said. "I think it could be her." "Laura is a straight A student. Why would she take drugs?" Odd said. "She said that she was under a lot of pressure from her father, remember," Dawn said. "Also, she always seemed distant and cold," Ash said. "Hey! We are all under pressure. The four of us are on a scholarship!" Allison said. "You are?" Jeremy asked. "We need to keep up a B average," Brock said. "What are you saying?" Odd asked. "That it makes all of us a suspect and saying Laura is a straight A student could make Jeremy or Aelita a suspect also," Yumi said. "I still think it's her," Aelita said. The next day, school is in full swing but now the students are on the hunt for the guilty party. "Aelita," Yumi said. "No, I think it is her. She matches all the symptoms." "Please stop!" "No!" "You can't prove it!" "Yes, I can!"

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked. "To her room!" Aelita said. Aelita takes out her cherry red wand and opens Laura's door. "This is illegal!" "So is doing drugs!" They look around. "I don't see anything! Let's leave!" Yumi said. "One more minute!" Aelita said. They hear the door knob jiggle. "It's her!" Aelita said. Yumi takes out her wand and makes herself and Aelita invisible. Laura enters and is blowing her nose. "This is horrible!" She takes out a bottle of baby powder and sprinkles some on her hand. She takes out a syringe and pours the powder into the syringe and shoots the needle in herself. "I'm sorry. I can't avoid you anymore. I think I've stopped long enough so my urine is clean." Aelita and Yumi try not to say a word. Laura cleans the needle and puts it away in her bag and leaves. Yumi and Aelita reappear and run to tell the others.


	18. Arc 88: Hidden Among Us-Part 2

_Hidden Among Us-Part 2_

"Where are we going?" Yumi asked. "To her room!" Aelita said. Aelita takes out her cherry red wand and opens Laura's door. "This is illegal!" "So is doing drugs!" They look around. "I don't see anything! Let's leave!" Yumi said. "One more minute!" Aelita said. They hear the door knob jiggle. "It's her!" Aelita said. Yumi takes out her wand and makes herself and Aelita invisible. Laura enters and is blowing her nose. "This is horrible!" She takes out a bottle of baby powder and sprinkles some on her hand. She takes out a syringe and pours the powder into the syringe and shoots the needle in herself. "I'm sorry. I can't avoid you anymore. I think I've stopped long enough, so my urine is clean." Aelita and Yumi try not to say a word. Laura cleans the needle and puts it away in her bag and leaves. Yumi and Aelita reappear and run to tell the others.

Meanwhile, Odd and Dawn are looking into the note Aelita found on her door last Friday. "What could this letter mean? Could it relate to the hellish week we all endured?" Odd asked. "Maybe. Right now, I can think straight knowing that there could be someone in this school who is doing drugs," Dawn said. "It makes me believe that someone I know could have fallen to the devil of Heroine." "Heroine is not all bad," Ulrich said. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "I helped Allison look into the symptoms of Heroin addiction and withdrawal. Heroin converts into morphine when it reaches the brain, which helps with pain." "Which could be one of the reasons for addiction. It gives the user pleasure, and sometimes your genes change and become addicted to heroin," Allison said. "This is scary!" Dawn said. "And it can happen to anyone. I wish that person gets the help he or she needs," Ash said. Jeremy enters the room with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "Nothing! And no Allison, it is not my computer!" "I wasn't going to say that!" Allison said. "I thought you would say it is Aelita." "I'm worried about her. She insists that Laura is the addict." "I know! She was determined to prove it to us!" Ulrich said. "I hope Yumi can knock some sense into her!" Jeremy said. Then Aelita knocks on the door, and Ulrich opens the door. "I got the proof!" She yells.

Aelita and Yumi enter the room. Yumi tries to calm down Aelita. "Please keep quiet!" "No! We saw her!" "Backup Aelita!" Ash shouts. "What do you mean, 'we saw her'?" "Aelita insisted on finding proof that Laura is on drugs, so she broke into her room and went digging around," Yumi said. "And Yumi turned us invisible because Laura came back and we saw her shoot herself up!" Aelita shouts. Everyone looks at her. "Is this right?" Jeremy asked. "Yes!" Aelita yells. "Aelita! Stop it! I know that you don't like her, but you don't need to sound excited!" Dawn said. "I'm not!" Aelita said. "I know you. You think this is all good because it proves that Laura is not as smart as she is," Jeremy said. "No way!" Aelita sits down on the bed. "I knew that something was up with her when I saw her yesterday. She looked sick, but it was suddenly. Also, I don't think Laura's addiction to Heroin is the reason she acted that way in the factory. I believe that is who she is." "I still don't believe it!" Jeremy said. Brock looks up. He was listening through his headphones all this time. "I believe it!" They all look at him. "Go on!" Yumi said. "Last Thursday, on my way to Dawn and Allison's room, I ran into Laura. She dropped her things, and I noticed a bag full of white powder. She was overprotective of the bag." "That must be the drugs!" Ulrich said. "But it looks different to be injected into you," Brock said. "Maybe she inhales it," Odd asked. "What are we going to do?" Allison asked. "I think we should talk to her. We owe her that," Brock said. "We do?" Odd asked. "We do! We don't know how long she became addicted but we should talk to her," Jeremy said. "Just the girls," Allison said. "It would freak her out and it won't end well if we all go." "Good point," Ulrich said.

An hour later, Laura is studying in the Library. Allison walks up to her and smiles. "Hello!" "Hello!" "May I sit with you?" "Of course! I don't mind the company!" Allison sits down and starts to do her homework. "Isn't the homework too easy?" Laura asked. "It is but our classmates don't see it that way!" Allison joked. Laura smiles. Allison then reads _Go Ask Alice (french version)._ Laura gets worried. "Why are you reading that? That is not a book for class?" "I found it during the summer and never got a chance to read it. Why? Have you heard of the book?" "No!" Laura gets up and leaves. She goes to a different spot in the Library and overhears Yumi and Dawn talk about _Decapitator Diaries._ "Dusk and Even are so cute! Why can't they just be together?" Dawn said. "I just want to jump into the TV and say something!" Yumi said. Laura laughs. "Such a shows can get the smallest brains worked up. But it is an addicting show!" "What about the new character, Lucy?" Dawn asked. "What about her?" Yumi asked. "Is Gabriel going to tell the headmaster about Lucy's problem and risk his secret getting exposed?" "I don't know! I wouldn't want his girlfriend to find out." "I think he should. Lucy can't keep blackmailing him to hide her addiction to dandelions." (In the book _Decapitator Diaries,_ dandelions are illegal because the characters in the book find the plant addictive, just like candy) Laura freezes and leaves. She sits outside next to Aelita and starts to shake. "Are you okay?" Aelita asked. "I'm fine!" Laura said. Aelita looks at her. "You're not fine. You look like you need to talk to someone." Laura looks at her. "I do! I have this problem but I can't solve it." "What is it?" "I can't say but I want to solve it." "Why can't you?" "Because my father would have my head and I can't deal with that!" "But if this problem is not solved, won't it have negative consequences?" "It will but I'm way too deep to stop!" Aelita looks at her. "Stop what?" Laura realizes her mistake. "I mean..." "You mean that you want to stop but can't. You can but not alone!" Laura looks at her and cries in her arms. "I really can't. I like the pleasure but I know I need to stop!" "It's okay. You're not alone. I'll go with you!" Laura looks up at her. "You will?" "Yes, I owe you that much!"

"What happened?" Jeremy asked. "Laura confessed to Nurse Yolanda and broke down. It was hard to see her like this but I told her not to worry," Aelita said. "I hope her father is not going to be too hard on her," Yumi said. "Not at all. When her father came, she cried and he hugged her. He told her that he never meant to break his daughter." "So is she going to rehab?" Ash asked. "Yes, it looks like for the rest of the semester." "That's good. Did she admit how long she was on it?" Brock asked. "A few months, before she came to Kadic Academy." Aelita sits down. "It broke my heart seeing her like that but she wants to get clean and I was happy to stand by her side. " "That's good!" Ulrich said. "Hopefully things cools down here!" Dawn said. "We need a break from all the action at school," Allison said. "Food can help!" Odd said. Everyone laughs. "Let's go eat, Odd!" Brock said. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Yumi said. When everyone leaves, Jeremy pulls Aelita aside. "I'm proud of you, Aelita." "You are?" "You put your feeling aside to help Laura." "Of course, I wanted to help her. Just because of how things ended between us, does not mean I want to suffer." Jeremy smiled and kissed Aelita. The two embraced until Jeremy's computer started to beep. "What is this?" Jeremy asked himself. "Is this from yesterday?" Aelita asked. "Yes, let me check this out!" "What is it?" "I implanted a tracker on one of my files just in case." Jeremy's eyes widen when he finds something. "Oh my gosh!" "What!" Aelita leans over and looks on. "It's Professor Tyron!" "What does he want?" "He stole files of XANA and Lyoko from my computer!" "He wouldn't!" "He would and he did!" Jeremy gets a message. "He is going to expose everything to the world in a week!" "Everything!" "Everything. He said since he could not develop an anti-virus, this is his revenge!" "What are we going to do?" Aelita asked. "I don't know!" Jeremy said.


	19. Arc 89: Operation: Save the Factory

_Operation: Save the Factory_

When everyone leaves, Jeremy pulls Aelita aside. "I'm proud of you, Aelita." "You are?" "You put your feeling aside to help Laura." "Of course, I wanted to help her. Just because of how things ended between us, does not mean I want to suffer." Jeremy smiled and kissed Aelita. The two embraced until Jeremy's computer started to beep. "What is this?" Jeremy asked himself. "Is this from yesterday?" Aelita asked. "Yes, let me check this out!" "What is it?" "I implanted a tracker on one of my files just in case." Jeremy's eyes widen when he finds something. "Oh my gosh!" "What!" Aelita leans over and looks on. "It's Professor Tyron!" "What does he want?" "He stole files of XANA and Lyoko from my computer!" "He wouldn't!" "He would, and he did!" Jeremy gets a message. "He is going to expose everything to the world in a week!" "Everything!" "Everything. He said since he could not develop an anti-virus, this is his revenge!" "What are we going to do?" Aelita asked. "I don't know!" Jeremy said.

The next morning, both Aelita and Jeremy quietly sat down for breakfast when their friends arrived. "Good morning!" Odd said cheerfully. "Hello," Aelita said nonchalantly. "Why are you two so down today?" Ash asked. "No reason," Jeremy said. Allison looks at them. "Don't buy it!" Allison shouts. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "For the past few days, Jeremy has been worried about his computer," Allison said. Jeremy glares at her, but he knows Allison's right. "Fine, I'll tell you all later," Jeremy said. After a few classes, the group gathers in the park. "Okay Einstein, what's going on?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy and Aelita took a deep breath. "Tyron!" Aelita said. "What!" The group of friends was shocked. "Professor Tyron? What does he have to do with your computer?" Yumi asked. "As you know, when we launched the new multi-agent virus, it was partially successful," Jeremy started. "Yeah because Tyron turned off his supercomputer before the virus took full effect," Brock said. "Well, Tyron could not come up with an anti-virus after all," Aelita started. "That's a good thing!" Ash said. "But, he decided to get back at us by stealing all the information I have about Lyoko from my computer," Jeremy said fearfully. The group of friends gasps. "So information about Lyoko is in the hands of a crazy-ass-mad-scientist!" Odd exclaimed. "Yes! And he is going to exposed everything in a few days, according to his threat!" Aelita said. "He can't do that!" Yumi shouts. "We can't do anything. It is not like we can go into his computer and steal it back," Jeremy said. "Maybe we can," Dawn said. Everyone looks at her. "Don't look at me like that, Ms. Computer-Hacker!" Dawn said to Allison. "Me!" Allison exclaimed. "That's right! Your parents stated that you are a computer hacker," Odd said. "And they were not happy at all," Allison pointed out. "You used your mother's computer to do the hacking, that was the problem," Brock said. Allison rolled her eyes, but Jeremy started to plead with her. "Please, Allison! I know that your parents don't want you to, but the faith of our lives is at stake." "And the world!" Aelita said. "The world?" Allison asked in confusion. "We know how XANA works and what if these people that Tyron is planning on revealing our secret to wants to see XANA for themselves and develop an anti-virus and release it again. We cannot risk it." "Okay, I can try to get something!" Allison said.

At the library during study hall, the group of friends waits patiently for news from Allison. "How hard is it to hack into one person's computer?" Odd asked. "Odd! We don't know where the files are and we know that Tyron has a secure firewall because he expects some retaliation from us," Jeremy said. "Plus, it's hard to do this without being traced, which is what Allison is trying to do!" Ash said. A few minutes later, Lesteria walks over. "Hi!" She stated in a cheerful tone. "Hello! Go away!" Ash said. "That's not nice!" Ulrich teased. "What do you want?" Ash asked. "Myself, Leya, Hiroki, and Johnny are reading this book for a reading group in English class, and I heard you read it in middle school," Lesteria said. "What's your point?" "Can you please help us? We don't understand why this girl is in middle school but ninth grade." "What book is it?" Dawn asked. " _Fille fraîche_ by Jaria Placide (Fresh Girl)" "That book is mature for you and Leya," Aelita said. "We read the spark notes version of the book, so we know what happens in it. We can handle it," Lesteria said proudly. Leya walks by. "Did you get the answer yet?" Leya asked. "No! Ash is lazy!" "Am not!" Ash shouts, and the whole room hears his voice. Allison looks at him while he blushes in embarrassment. "Nice one Ash!" Allison laughs. "To answer your question, during the period of the book, middle school went from grades 6 to 9." "Okay! That makes sense," Leya said. Hiroki and Johnny signal to the girls to come back. "Bye-bye!" Leya said. Lesteria kisses Ash on the cheeks and leaves. "Awe!" Everyone said. "Gross!" Ash said. "Ash, get over it!" Yumi said. "I still don;t know why are they here this time." "They stated that it was independent study," Aelita said. "In preschool!" "It could be a gifted preschool!" Odd said. Jeremy was starting to get anxious, so he calls out to Allison. "Hey, how close are you to finding something out?" Jeremy asked. "Oh, I'm done! I found some information that we need," Allison said. "What! Why did you not say anything?!" Aelita shouted. Everyone looks at her. "Sorry!" She said. "You told me that you would get back to me and not to bother you," Allison said to Jeremy. "Whatever! What did you find?" Ulrich asked. "Wait!" Dawn asked. "Do we want to include William?" "Why? After how he treated Yumi and me, no thanks." "He is still a part of this, Ulrich. And I think he might have cooled down from last week," Aelita said. "Fine!" Ulrich said.

William is summoned over to the group. "Hello," He said. He looks at Yumi and Ulrich and turns his head. "William, this is an urgent matter, and you need to put your feelings aside. If Ulrich can, you can too," Dawn said. William sighs. "Fine, what is the deal?" They quickly fill him in on the problem. "Seriously! How can Allison help us? Since when is she a computer wiz?" "Well, William, there is a lot of things you don't know about me!" Allison said. Allison opens her laptop. "I found some things about Lowell Tyron that might surprise you." "Like what?" Brock asked. "One, his main laboratory is here in France, which is where he has the files on Lyoko stored." "Not in Switzerland?" Jeremy asked. "No! The lab is a few miles from here, but he only saved the files on a flash drive because he did not want us to get into his computer." "But how can we get the flash drive?" Ulrich asked. "We will have to fetch it ourselves," Allison said. "What! We can't do that!" William said. "We might be able to. My sister gave me some things from her internship that we can use." "What! Is your sister a spy?" Odd asked. Allison laughed, and some students shushed her. "Sorry!" Allison said. "No way! My sister a spy! Please, then Jim is the President of France. She works for some place the deals with human security." "Sounds fun!" Ash said. "But I did run into a problem, and it does involve Aelita." "Me? My mother!" Aelita said. "I was able to find a location of her," Allison said. "Where is she?" Aelita asked. "We have to.." Odd started. "We cannot get to her. But my mother can. She has the resources to go and get your mom away from that monster!" "What's the problem?" Wiliam asked. "There is a good chance that Lyoko will come up and your mother will have some questions for you. Is that right?" Dawn asked. "Yes, which is why I need permission to give this piece of information to my mother. I don't want to..." "You can do it. It is better than Tyron using this knowledge to his advantage. I trust you,' Aelita said. "Me too. You can give this part to your mother," Jeremy said. "Okay! We have to got to this other address in two days and retrieve the flash drive." "Why in two days?" Ulrich asked. "Because whatever he told Jeremy in the message is wrong. The conference is closer than we think," Allison said. "Whatever plan you have, we'll do it!" Ulrich said. "Not so fast! Allison tends to come up with ideas that lead to unusual situations," Dawn said. "What!" Allison said. "It's true, it was your idea to follow the others to the factory," Brock said. "It was not. It was yours!"

The plan is in motion. The group of friends rents out bikes early, so Tyron does not suspect a thing. Allison sets up a program that will disable the cameras in the laboratory in advance, and she even made sure the most of the guards will not be there the next day. Dawn makes sure that everyone wears all black because Allison has to disable the lights for their protection. The next day, the group rode their bikes to the location of the lab. "This just looks like an old building that used to sell auto parts," Odd asked. "It was, this lab is a secret for a reason," Allison said. "How did you find this?" William asked. "Don't question my abilities." "What do we do now?" Ulrich asked. "There is a bell alarm on the inside of the entrance we have to get through," Allison said. "I have an idea," Ash said. Ulrich uses a power drill to crack the wall. Ash ties a thick piece of cloth to the bells to silence them. "Does this work?" Yumi asked. "It should," Ash asked. Jeremy uses the drill to open the door. When they entered, the felt a sense of death in the air. "Why do I feel like that someone just died?" Odd asked. "I know, it is like someone's soul just went through us," Dawn said. As they walked through the halls, they see different rooms and Aelita walked near one of the chambers. "This looks like the room we saw in the Cortex." "It could be one similar," Jeremy said. Ash opens a door, and it leads to a hallway. It appears that they are going straight, but they are going up. "Stop!" Allison said. "Why?" William said. Allison opens the floor board. "A hidden tunnel," Yumi said. "Down this tunnel, there is an air vent where we can get the flash drive." Allison takes out a flash drive. "What is that?" Jeremy asked. "It looks like the one Tyron has, I will switch it out." "Who is going down there besides Allison?" Aelita asked. "Not I!" Brock, Ash, and Dawn said. " I don't believe this," William said. "There is only enough rope for six," Dawn said. "I'll stay. I want to see a person struggle!" William said. The group is not using their real names just in case this plan goes wrong, but Jeremy knew Willam was talking about him. "Hey!" William laughs. The six remaining tie ropes to them and were lowered to the air vent. Odd used a power drill to open the vent. "There it is," Odd tries to reach it but Allison stops him. "Look, see the lasers." "Those lasers will set off more alarms," Aelita said. "Right, which is why I asked you two to bring your makeup pallets." Yumi and Aelita gave Allison the makeup pallets. She looks at them. "You two should switch, these colors are not for you," Allison said. "Thanks. We didn't ask!" Yumi said sarcastically. Allison took rubber cement on the backs of the four pallets, (Dawn was forced to give hers up), and used string to throw the pallets ob the wall. The lasers reflected the pallets and made an opening for Jeremy to take the flash drive and for Ulrich to replace it with the new one Allison has. Yumi and Aelita pull strings and gets the pallets back. As the other four pull them back up, Ash hears something. "I hear breathing." "Me too," Brock said. The group retraces their steps to the entrance when the light come on. "Who turned on the lights?" Odd asked. Masked soldiers surrounded the Lyoko Warriors. "They look like the ninjas," Aelita said. The Ninjas attacked the Lyoko Warriors, and the group split up. Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd were dealing with two ninjas while Ash, Brock, and Dawn are dealing with three ninjas. Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Allison are dealing with five ninjas. Ulrich and Allison stand back to back, and when one ninja attacks Allison, Ulrich grabs her arms and lifts her up, and she kicks the ninja into his friend, knocking two of them out. Yumi and William sucker punch two of them out cold as well. Jeremy and Aelita grabbed a pipe and hit a pole which releases hot steam to confused the ninjas. Dawn grabs a wire which shocks one ninja, and Brock turns on the sprinklers which creates a mist in the air. Ash pulls an alarm which opens all the doors in the building and Odd grabs something from one of the ninjas and everyone leaves. The group jumps on their bikes and leaves. A few minutes later, they get off and see the building in chaos. "It feels like we broke the law," Odd said. "We did, but Tyron pushed us to do it," Jeremy said. "Don't worry; we will not get caught. Just act normal tomorrow," Allison said.

The next day, Tyron showed up to the school and demanded that the Lyoko Warriors were arrested, but Allison made sure they all had alibis and even made it seem that Tyron was crazy. He was not pleased, but he told Aelita that she would never see her mother again. Ash J walked up to him and told him to stop harassing his sister and her friends. Tyron has never seen Allison, and when he saw her and Ash J, he was shocked because they look Anthea. Allison told him to leave and never come back. He does, but he does not understand why Allison and Ash J look like Anthea. Maybe she never said about the fact that she has a sister, for her protection. Later that night, Odd looks at the staff that he took from the ninja. "It looks cool but why does it have a spider mark on it?" "I don't care, just go to sleep!" Ulrich said. There was a bang on the door. Ulrich answers the door, but all that was there was a note. It was blank, but the others burst in the room. "Where's the fire?" Odd asked. "The letter said that we all have to be here to see it. "It does?" Ulrich said. Yumi reads it. _If you think the past few days have been rough, Think again, just to let you know, the soul of a Manaphy will leave you as the day breaks._ "What does that mean?" Aelita said. On the back of the notes are spider marks, and the bites are back.

The next day, Allison is running through the halls because she took a quick 10-minute nap which turned into a 30-minute nap and she is late for Gym class. She runs into William. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I overslept, you?" "Same!" The both laughed. William stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you smell blood?" "I don't know. What does blood smell like?" "Horrible." Allison looks around and sees a thin layer of blood on the ground. "Let's follow it!" They do and come across a door with a puddle of blood on it. "What the fuck!" Allison said. William uses his sleeve to open the door. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I think we should." He opens the door and Allison, and William let out a big scream.


	20. Arc 90: Dreaming of You

_Dreaming of You_

The next day, Allison is running through the halls because she took a quick 10-minute nap which turned into a 30-minute nap and she is late for Gym class. She runs into William. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I overslept, you?" "Same!" The both laughed. William stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you smell blood?" "I don't know. What does blood smell like?" "Horrible." Allison looks around and sees a thin layer of blood on the ground. "Let's follow it!" They do and come across a door with a puddle of blood on it. "What the fuck!" Allison said. William uses his sleeve to open the door. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I think we should." He opens the door and Allison, and William let out a big scream. "Oh my gosh!" Allison cries. William breathes heavy. He grabs Allison and they both fall to the floor and starts to cry. "We should tell Mr. Delmas!" Allison said. "What! I don't want to get in trouble!" William said. "We didn't do any," Allison said sternly. "Right, we didn't!" William said. They get up and took a deep breath and run.

"Now, we are going to work on something call Javelin. Or what I like to call, pay attention or pain away!" Jim starts. The class seems uninterested anyway. "This is so boring!" Odd said. "That last time we did this, it was Jeremy's clone that was taken over by XANA," Ash said. "Tell me about it!" Ulrich. "Do you need to bring that up!" Jeremy said. "Who is talking?" Jim asked. Allison arrives, and Jim smiles. "Look who it, Ms. Jones has graced us with her presence." "I'm sorry, I'm late," Allison said. "That us just too bad, you can run five laps while the rest of us watch, ha-ha!" "What!" Allison was upset. _I am not myself today, and he wants to see me die,_ Allison thought to herself. "Get to it, Ms. Jones!" Allison starts to run when Mr. Delmas appears. "Hold it!" He said. Allison falls. "We need to cancel classes immediately," Mr. Delmas said. "What for sir?" Jim asked. "I will tell you the details!"!" " Mr. Delmas looks at the class. "All classes are dismissed, please do not go back to your dorms until further notice!" "What is the deal?" Dawn asked. Brock helps Allison up. _Why did he tell William and I to go to class if he was going to do this?_ Allison thinks to herself. "Hey, why were you late?" Aelita asked. "I'll tell you later," Allison said.

A few minutes later, the group talks in the courtyard. "What is happening?" Ulrich asked. Allison looks down. Her stomach aches and she looks down. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ash asked. He kisses her, and she looks up. "I'm just worried," she said. Yumi and William walk by. "I see an ambulance near the dorms, what's up with that?" Yumi asked. "An ambulance!" Jeremy said. William and Allison both look down. "Is there something going on? Both William and Allison look worried," Odd said. "It's just weird that I came late to class only to have it canceled five minutes later," William said. The group laughs. Lesteria and Leya skipped past the group. "What is happening? Why are the police here?" Leya asked. "Police?" Brock asked. "Yep. It looks like Law and Order: Criminal Minds," Lesteria said. "Aren't you two a bit young for that show?" William asked. "No!" Leya said. Dawn laughs. "Why is there a blueberry laughing at us?" Leya asked. Dawn growls, and the group laughs. Hiroki runs to his sister. "Someone's hurt! I saw someone in the ambulance!" "Whoa!" Lesteria said. "How did you see that?" "I took a peak and saw the police taking a stretcher inside the dorms." William and Allison tensed. Jeremy noticed. "What are you two tensed about?" Allison looks at Jeremy. "No reason. It is just scary to think that someone got hurt." "We saw a person too but..." Lesteria thinks. "What's going on? Why did you stop?" Ash asked. "It was weird," Leya said. "I believe the person had a sheet covered over them." The whole group was still. "What does that mean, Ash?" Leya asked. Hiroki answered instead. "It implies that the person is dead." "Dead!" Lesteria shouted. Allison gets up. "I'll be right back!" William follows her. Allison looks like she is about to puke. "Are you okay?" "No! We saw him. We found him. I can't stomach this!" "You need to be strong!" "How are you?" "By thinking about the friends I have. You need to do the same." Allison comes around and goes back. "Are you okay Allison?" Dawn asked. "Yes," Allison said. "Do you two know who it is?" Hiroki asked abruptly. "What kind of question is that?" William asked. "You and Allison seemed to tense up all the time. You both must know who is it." "Slow down!" Aelita said. Ash pulls Allison aside. "Do you know who is under the sheet?" Allison starts to hold her stomach. "You can tell me, Ali." Allison smiles and whispers to Ash who it is. Ash jumps. "What!" Everyone looks at him. "What did she tell you?" Brock asked. Ash is blindsided and looks at the twins. " What did she say?" Leya asked. Ash could not answer. "It must have been something sarcastic!" Hiroki said. "Hiroki! That was rude!" Yumi shouted. "It was not anything like that!" Ash said. Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Hey, where is Johnny? I have not seen him all day," Leya asked. "Me neither. He was in our group for History Jeopardy!" Lesteria said. William and Allison tensed up again. Aelita notices their facial expressions changed when Johnny's name was mentioned. Aelita quickly puts the pieces together. "Where is he? He would be thrilled about this event at school," Hiroki said. "He's not coming!" William shouted. "William!" Allison yells. "Why not?" Lesteria asked. "Because...he's the one under the sheet!" The three young ones were shocked. The group as well. "Is this true?" Leya asked Allison. "No!" Hiroki shouts. "He is just saying that to hurt me to get back and Yumi for not choosing him over Ulrich!" "Hiroki stop it!" Allison said. "It's true! Johnny is...Johnny is..." Allison starts to cry. The twins and Hiroki run off. Dawn and Aelita sit down. "Oh my gosh!" They both said. "This is not true!" Brock said. "You fucking idiot! what they hell will you tell them like that!" Allison yells. "Because we can't keep beating around the bush!" William shouts back. "This is not the time to be yelling!" Brock shouts. Allison picks up her bag and leaves.

Two hours later, Mr. Delmas is delivering the sad news to the middle school students first. "It is with my deepest regrets that I must inform you that one of your own, Johnny Deniel, has passed away this morning..." The students were confused, upset, and sad all of the same time. Meanwhile, the high school students heard the news and were crying as well. "I can't believe it!" Sissi cries. Allison starts to cry but looks at Yumi who is on the phone with her mother. "What do you mean it's gone! Mom, I know Hiroki told you about Johnny, do we really this right know?" "What's going on?" Allison asked. "Someone broke into Yumi's house and it appears that something was stolen," Odd said. "That's horrible!" "Mom, when the principal is finish, we will get home!" Yumi hangs up. "When did it happen?" Jeremy asked. "I believe it the day we went to Tyron's lab," Yumi said. "I'm sorry!" Ash said. "It's okay! Honestly, I just can't believe today!" Yumi said. The group of friends hugged. William enters and sees the group embrace without him. He starts to walk away when Aelita calls out to him. "I know you want a hug as well!" William smiles and hugs them. Later that night Leya and Lesteria went to see Ash and Allison. When they saw their "parents" they ran to them and broke down crying. "Just cry!" Ash told Lesteria. "Just cry!" At the Ishyama residence, Hiroki is doing his homework. Yumi and her parents worry about him. "Are you okay?" Akiko ask. "Please stop asking me! I told you at dinner that I am fine," Hiroki said. "I don't believe that! You just lost your best friend and we were just robbed and..." Takeho said. "Dad!" Yumi shouts. Hiroki gets his things and leaves. Allison looks outside the window and stares at the moon. "You and William found the body?" Jeremy asked. "Yes," Allison said. "That must have been...horrible," Dawn said. "It was." "We dealt with worse as Fairy Soldiers," Odd said. "That's the thing, as Fairy Soldiers, not as plain old us," Aelita said. "We can get through this and we can help Lesteria, Leya, and Hiroki get through this," Ash said. "We're stronger than any negative force," Dawn said. Ulrich and Brock walk in with the twins. "I think they wanted to see us but were too tired to keep walking," Ulrich said. Ash and Allison took the twins and rocked them to sleep. "I hope everything is going be okay," Brock said. "I hope everything is going to be okay," Yumi said as she look out the window. Hiroki is wide awake with tears from his eyes. "I'm okay!" He said to himself.


	21. Arc 91: I'm Okay

_I'm Okay_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This day is something we will never forget. The air is sunny, but our hearts were cloudy. Our faces are ready to pour out tears. The sky is a blue blanket. What a day for something that we never saw coming. We were all warned, but we didn't listen. How I wish we could change this, but no amount of technology or magic can fix this. We can't look away from this day. This person didn't deserve this. His friends didn't deserve this. This is the only day Yumi wished she didn't have to wear black. This day of death, this day of sadness, this day of..._

Allison puts down her diary and sighs. She looks at Dawn, who is placing her in a updo bun. "I can't believe that we are going to Johnny's funeral," Dawn said. "I don't want to think about. I'm only going for the twins," Allison said. The girls were a long black dress with lace. Allison's dress has a train on the back. "Let me fix your hair, Allison. It looks like a hot mess." "I am a hot mess. William and I found the body, and it's creepy that this building is a crime scene." Dawn sits next to Allison. "I know. I'm sorry. I wish I can make this pain go away from you, William, the twin, Hiroki, and everybody that loved Johnny." She gave Allison a hug and glanced over at her diary. "Why did you write 'we were all warned, but we didn't listen' ?" Dawn asked. Allison takes her diary. "I am not sure." Cāndanī looks at the diary. "I hope that the curse has nothing to do with this," she said to herself. Ash knocks on the door. "Are you girls ready?" "No!" Dawn said. "It's a funeral!" Ash open the door. He and Brock stick out a hand. "We have to get this over with," Brock said. The twins arrive at the door. Wearing a smaller version of Dawn's dress, the twins look like they have been crying. "Don't cry," Ash said. Leya said something but her voice was breaking. "I don't wanna go!" She runs in Ash's leg and cries. "I'm going to be there for you," Ash said. Staravia jumps on Leya's head. "Do cry, Little-Mouse-ling, do let your face be filled with tears of sadness." Leya stopped crying and hugged Staravia. "Thank you," she cries. Lesteria sits on the floor. "I've never been to a funeral before," she said. "Really?" Dawn asked. "No, I don't think anyone's dead that I know plus we don't have cemeteries on Planet Hearts." The others were confused, but Allison sheds light on what Lesteria said. "Planet Hearts follows the Hindu Caste System and most of their traditions and customs. Fairies would be cremated, is that correct?" "Yes," Lesteria said. She gets up. "We should go." She takes Allison's hand and squeezes it.

At St. Ouen's cemetery, the rest of the group debates whether to go inside. "I have a stomach ache," Odd said. "For once, I agree with you," Jeremy said. "We should be here for Yumi," Aelita said. On cue, Yumi and Hiroki arrive. "Hey," Yumi said. Hiroki looks down and walks inside the grounds. "How is he?" Ulrich asked. "Quiet. My parents and I have tried talking to him, but he does not want to speak to us," Yumi said. "He must be trying to put on a brave face," Aelita said. "Well, it is scaring us," Yumi said. The others arrive with William. "Hello, how's Hiroki?" William asked. "Okay, but I feel like he is holding on to his feelings," Yumi said. The twins were scared of the grounds. Lesteria remembers that this is the cemetery where the Sisters of Negativity took her to. "I wanna go home," Lesteria said. "Me too," Leya said. Allison hugs them both. "We're here for you. Don't worry," Allison said. The twins took a deep breath.

The cemetery was filled with students from Kadic Academy and Johnny's family. The priest spoke about all the things Johnny loved and how much his family meant to him. Jeremy looks over and sees Johnny's mother crying through it all. Johnny's little sister, Julie, kept asking her father what is happening. She is confused about why Johnny is not coming back. The priest gave everyone a rose. He told everyone that they could leave a rose at the casket if they want to. One by one, groups of people went to leave roses. Lesteria, Leya, and Hiroki went up to drop roses. Hiroki was whispering something to himself. When Leya asked, he told her and Lesteria that it was Japanese prayer to a friend. Next to last was Allison and William. They decided to go together as closure for finding the body. They both were still hiding something about what they saw but did not want to share it yet. They went up and touched the casket. The whole place was quiet. The wind blows a whistling sound. "I'm sorry," they both said. Two tears were shed and dropped onto the casket. They place their roses on the casket. As they leave, Johnny's family went up. His parents stopped them and gave them a hug. "Thank you for finding our son," his mother said. Allison and William were stunned. A few minutes later, Leya asked a question. "What happens to the casket?" "You act like you never went to a funeral before," William said. "We never did," Lesteria said. "They are going to put the casket in the ground and bury it," Ash said. "Okay," Leya said. "Back where the twins are from, people are cremated," Ash said. "Okay, like in India," William said. The priest started to pray again. "When will the casket go into the ground?" Lesteria asked. "I don't know," Jeremy asked. "In the name of the Father..." The Priest said. _BOOM!_ The casket starts to lower down. The twins start to cry. Hiroki buried his head in Yumi's lap. "In the name of the Son..." The Priest said. _BOOM!_ The casket gets lower and lower. People start to cry. Allison tries to remain stable for the twins. "And the Holy Spirit, I lay thee to rest," The Priest said. _BOOM!_ Johnny's mother let out a big cry. "My baby boy!" Brock remembers his mother. "I think I should call her," he said.

An hour after the service, Dawn was laying on her bed. "I feel weird. I feel lost." "So do I," Allison said. They changed their clothes and bathe in peppermint oil. Yumi knocks on the door wearing a dark blue lace shirt and black pants with dark blue boots. "I can't wear all black today," she said. "That's fine. You look beautiful," Dawn said. "Are you guys going to class?" Aelita asked as she entered. "We will if the twins want to go to class," Allison said. "Same," Aelita said. "I have this weird sense hanging over me." "I feel it too. It's like it's haunting us or something," Yumi said. Leya entered the room. "We're going to class." "You are?" Allison asked. "Yes. We need to take our mind off today." "That is so mature for you two," Yumi said. "Yes, it is." Lesteria hurried away. "Brave. Just brave," Aelita said. After school. Yumi offers to walk Hiroki home. "I can walk back myself. I do it all the time," he snapped. "I just want to keep you company," Yumi said. "Since when do you care. You always shove your tongue down Ulrich's throat anyway," Hiroki said. The students did not laugh at all. "I knew Yumi stated that he was an annoying little brother but this is a new low for him," Emily said. Hiroki runs off. Yumi runs after him when Sissi stops her. "He just buried his best friend. He needs time to process it. You'll see when it hits him. He will need you." Yumi smiled. "Thank you." Hiroki gets home and locks himself in his room. "Sisters. Huh, Johnny?" Hiroki stopped because it just remembered that Johnny is gone.

The next day, he seems happy and ready for the day. "It's Friday!" Hiroki said. "Happy?" Akiko said. "I've called Lesteria and Leya. We're all eating breakfast together." "Good," Yumi said. At school, Hiroki looks up at the sky and sighs. "Viva la Vida."


	22. Arc 92: Viva La Vida

_Viva La Vida_

The sky is a plain blue sheet. Birds and flying Pokemon were making patterns in the heavens. The whole scene seems typical, but everything was far from it.

"How is your brother, Yumi?" Dawn asked. "He's okay. He does not talk about Jonny at all. I'm worried!" Yumi said. Ulrich touched her right shoulder. "I think it is his way of dealing Johnny's death. It must be hard for him to lose his best friend after knowing him for two years." "True, so true," Yumi agreed. The others arrived at the cafeteria to meet them. "It's such a beautiful day, but I feel horrible," Brock said. "Me too. We just buried Johnny yesterday, but it feels like his death is weighing over us," Aelita said. "We are still grieving," Ash said. "We may feel this way for a while. But, we have to be strong for the Twins and Hiroki. They need us." "We need you to what?" Leya asked. Her eyes look wise, but when you look deep within them, you'll see a broken child. "How are you doing, Leya?" Allison asked. "Okay. We tried to call Hiroki, but he didn't answer," Leya said. "He went to bed early," Yumi said. "Tonight is going to be hard," Lesteria said. "Tonight?" Odd asked. "Yaad Aatee!" "Remembering! That's right; it's tonight!" Jeremy said. "What's that?" Brock asked. "All the students gather in the courtyard at 9 o'clock with lanterns and write a name of someone they lost," Aelita said. "We did not go last year because of You-know-who," Ulrich said. "Okay. That's nice that this school does that," Brock said. "Yeah. Anyway, we need to eat. See you later," Leya said.

Throughout the day, students started to reflect on the recent events at school. Joanne, in particular, reflects on her actions as a person. "Have I been a good person?" She asked herself. Haru, her friend, is stunned by the question. "Why would you ask yourself that question?" "I just want to think about it. I just looked back at my life, and I think I have been a _decent_ person but not a good person." "Of course you are a good person. You do no crime, you are an exceptional student, and you have respect for your elders." "But that could just be an act. I could be doing that because I have too." "You don't have to do anything. It is your choice to do those things." Joanne looks at Haru. "What do you mean?" "Once you made a choice, you are stuck the consequence." Joanne looks to the sky. "Do you think Johnny was a good person?" "Johnny? I did not know him. Based on his classmates, he was a sweet kid with big dreams." "That's what I thought." "I believe we are all good people. We make choices based on what e want to do. I think I am a good man. I may have a slight temper-" "Slight?" Haru rolled his eyes. "But, I think I'm an okay guy. May I ask a question?" "You just did." Haru playfully punches Joanne. "Why are you asking about Johnny?" "Because, if he was a great person, why did he die the way he did?" Haru looks at her. "I was just wondering the same thing. It is such a shame for him."

Moxie writes in her journal about yesterday. She takes out a bronze wand and makes a flower appear. "A flower for a lost soul. Today is a gift for all indeed because it is not guaranteed." " Such words from my lady is bittersweet," Ash J said. He kisses her. "It's true. I feel empty because someone I know is not going to have this gift. A gift we take for granted." "Johnny can see from the heavens. He has no worries of his own and would not want his friends to worry about him." "I know. It's weird that life goes on. I didn't lose any friends or relatives before." "I almost did," Ash J said. "What do you mean?" Moxie asked. "I don't talk about it. All you need to know is that when I was about six or seven, I learned the hard way about death." "What happened?" "I rather not talk about it." "You sound like Jim!" "No way! I think we should get some ice cream to cheer us up!" Moxie takes Ash J's hand and whisked him away to the Rec room and pass Rocky on the way.

Rocky sees Jeremy and Aelita talking to each other. "I don't feel like myself today, Jeremy." "I understand. I don't like myself today either, Aelita." "My heart feels heavy, but my mind still wants to keep going." "That's what we have to do. We have to live each day to the fullest." Aelita sighs. "I didn't feel this way for a while. The last time was when my father sacrifices himself to make our multi-agent program work." "I remember. That was heartbreaking for you." "And now with Johnny's death, I am getting the same feelings all over again." Jeremy holds Aelita's face. "We take it one day at a time. Remember the Coldplay song, "Viva La Vida." "What does that mean?" Aelita asked. "Long Live Life. We're not done yet on Earth, and we have to treat each day as such. We can still mourn Johnny's death, but we need to keep going for him and us." Aelita smiled and kissed Jeremy. Rocky's eyes widen. "It's good. Those two nerds can move on. What would the world be without nerds?" "What would the world be without a repeat!" Jeremy shouts. "Hey!" "What's wrong? Wanted to see a show!" Aelita said. "I am not a repeat! I will complete tenth grade in one shot!" "Barely!" Jeremy sneered. "Go get a room, Mr. and Mrs. Einstien!" "How original, Odd already calls us that." Aelita sneered. Rocky walks away but smiles. Jeremy and Aelita smile as well.

Odd plays "Viva La Vida" on his guitar. Dawn listens in and surprises him. "Hi, Odd!" "Dawn!" Odd jumps and drops his guitar. Dawn picks it up. "Sorry, is that Coldplay?" "Yes. I feel like this is a good time to play it." "Why?" "It makes me reflect on my life and how I still have things to do here." "I know how you feel." Odd starts to play while Dawn sings along. "I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing / Roman cavalry choirs are singing/ Be my mirror, my sword and shield/ My missionaries in a foreign field/ For some reason I can't explain/ I know St Peter won't call my name/ Never an honest word/ But that was when I ruled the world." Odd smiles. "I did not know that you could sing." "Just this song. After the whole team rocket thing, I and the others played this song until we got sick of it. Or until our parents banned this song for life." Odd laughs. "I also played this song on my Viola." "Hey, could you get it? I need some musical therapy." Dawn looks around and summons her viola magically. The two play and sing the last verse. "Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing/ Roman cavalry choirs are singing/ Be my mirror, my sword and shield/ My missionaries in a foreign field/ For some reason I can't explain/ I know St Peter won't call my name/ Never an honest word/ But that was when I ruled the world." Thier eyes met when they were finish singing. "I've been thinking," Dawn said. "About what?" Odd asked. "Johnny's death has made me realize that life is precious to us and we should not waste any time we may have left. Odd looked deep into Dawn's eyes and kissed her. He puts down his guitar and Dawn's viola and grabs her. Dawn grabs Odd's neck to hold on to him. They kiss out in the open and Samantha walks in on them. She shakes her head and walks away.

Allison and Ash are doing homework when Cāndani meows at them. "How do you two feel?" Ash looks up. "About what?" "Everything so far." "I feel like shit!" "Ash!" Allison said. "What! I do. I was like a week ago that all of us were at the top of the insult chart, then Laura was exposed at a drug addict, then, we had to break into Tyron's lab, now we are grieving over Johnny's death. I'm sorry if I am not happy. I do feel like shit right now!" Allison closes her notebook and looks at Ash. "I know how you feel." "No, you don't!" Ash yelled. Allison gets upset. "You're right. You didn't find the body. You do not fall asleep and see dancing dead bodies around. You do not throw up ever morning because all you see and smell is a dead 12-year-old boy's body!" Cāndani and Ash look at her. "I'm...sorry! I did not know you were going through this at all." Allison starts to cry. "Don't cry!" Ash hugs her while both Cāndani and Staravia lick her ankles. "It's so hard to deal with this and to lie to Yumi!" Ash pulls away from her. "What about Yumi?" Allison snaps out of it. "I...I..." "What about Yumi?" Ash asked again. Allison whispers to Ash something. "This is the first I heard about a cause of death." "I know, what they said and what happen do not add up because so something." "What?" "I have to tell Yumi first. It relates to something she has." Ash understands. He kisses her and hugs her. "I love you, Allison. I don't want to lose you too soon!" "I love you too, Ash. I want to love you always!"

Brock and Ulrich were walking around the park. "Everything that has happened makes me question my life's purpose!" Ulrich said. "What was it before?" Brock asked. "I had none! I think I need to evaluate everything I did. My life is one of a kind." "I have no regrets." "None!" "Nope1 I was myself, and I think if I have never experienced the joys and heartbreaks I been through, I would not be who I am today!" Ulrich stopped. "Wow! Do you regret any mistakes?" "No! I wish I didn't make them but better at that moment than now!" Brock said. "I think I would go back and undo a few mistakes." "Like what?" "My relationship with Yumi. I wish I would have told her how I felt sooner. I feel like I wasted so much time with her before." "But we making it up now and then some!" Yumi said. She runs to Ulrich and kisses him. "I have the same regret with you. I should have been honest with my feelings for you from the start!" Ulrich smiled and kissed Yumi on the cheeks. Brock coughs. "Sorry! Are we making you uncomfortable?" Yumi asked. "No! It's sweet." Brock checks his watch. "It's almost dinner time!" Ulrich kisses Yumi's hand. "See you at nine." "Likewise!"

The night sky is filled with tiny lights of infinite possibilities. The students of Kadic Academy are about to add some more to the collection. Each student has a lantern with a flame of golden color. On the bottom of the light, students write names of souls they have lost, whether too soon or not. Hiroki, Leya, and Lesteria each wrote Johnny's name on their lantern. The students have a moment of silence. During this time, William starts to look sad. "Was I a horrible person?" "Why do you ask that?" Brock asked. "Because I feel like I have been a jerk for the past two years." "You were!" Ulrich said. William growls. "But, you have matured into a young man that I am glad to call one of my best friends." William smiles. As the students let go of their lanterns, Allison sheds a few tears. "I'm sorry Johnny!" She said. William does the same. The students look up and see their lights take over the night sky. It appears that all the schools in the city of Paris all had the same idea. The city of lights was taken over by memories of what young souls have of loved ones.

As the lamps start to disappear, Yumi gets a call from her mother. "Yumi, when I get home with your father, we need to tell you what was taken from our home." "Okay, mommy!" Yumi hangs up. Allison pulls Yumi aside. "I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "I think I may know what was taken from your house." Yumi's eyes widen. Just them, Leya walks up to Aelita. "Did you know that they ruled Johnny's death a suicide." "They did!" Aelita shouted. "Who?" Jeremy asked. "The police!" Ash said. "And it's not possible!" Everyone looked at him. "Why?" Odd asked. "Because of what Allison and myself saw!" William said. "Allison, tell Yumi what was taken from her house!" Dawn said. Yumi looks around for a key in her house. She opens a cabinet door. "Are you sure?" Jeremy asked. "Yes," Allison said. " It looks the same as Yumi showed it to us!" "But that would mean..." Aelita starts. Yumi looks at the Samurai Armour in the cabinet. Sure enough, the sword that belongs to the Samurai is missing. "Johnny was murder, and somebody is covering up!" Allison said. William had gone to bed because he was overwhelmed with the event. A note flashed, and Allison grabs it. Yumi calls her. "I don't believe this! Someone took my family heirloom and used it to kill Johnny!" Yumi breaks down. "Hold it together because this note might answer something," Allison said. She reads it:

 _Dear Fairy Soldiers,_

 _I hope you all are dealing with this recent event. It was a pleasure doing this for you. I hope now you got my warning. I had to do it. You made me do it. I had to take and innocent soul to get you all to fucking listen. Now, listen up and listen well, I have a story to tell. I will get you for what you did to me. Plus, as a bonus, I hope you know that because of what you did to me, Johnny's dead! And it is all your fault! I'm dreaming of you all to die!_

Yumi starts to panic when her parents open the door. "We need to talk!" They said. Aelita takes the note and looks at the back of it. It has a black spider mark on it. "I don't see any bites this time," Odd said. "I think we're screwed!" Jeremy said.


	23. Arc 93: History Lesson

_History Lesson_

 _Dear Fairy Soldiers,_

 _I hope you all are dealing with this recent event. It was a pleasure doing this for you. I hope now you got my warning. I had to do it. You made me do it. I had to take and innocent soul to get you all to fucking listen. Now, listen up and listen well, I have a story to tell. I will get you for what you did to me. Plus, as a bonus, I hope you know that because of what you did to me, Johnny's dead! And it is all your fault! I'm dreaming of you all to die!_

The next morning, the Soldiers all wonder if what the note said was true. "Allison, What do you think of the letter?" Dawn asked. "I don't know. We had a few threats, but we thought it was all a game or something." "It is a game!" Cāndani said. "What do you mean?" "This person could be responsible for... as you all have called it: 'A Week in Hell!' or something like." "You could be right. What do you think Dawn?" Dawn daydreams about her moment Odd yesterday. She remembers Odd kissing her neck and dragging his finger all over her body. "Dawn...Dawn... Dawn!" Allison yells. Dawn snaps out of her daydream. "What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah, sure." Allison walks over to Dawn side of the room and sits next to her. "What's wrong?" "Odd and I made out yesterday!" Allison looks at her. "What!" "We were talking about how life is precious with everything that has happened, and we sang a song to make ourselves feel better, and next thing I know, Odd and I were making out." Allison and Cāndani were shocked. "What does that mean? Are you and Odd a thing or something?" Cāndani asked. "I don't know! I feel like my head is going to explode," Dawn said. She falls onto her bed. "What about your SA?" Allison asked. "I still like him. He has been sending me notes from time to time about how his friends are feeling blue lately." "But you love Odd, don't you?" "I don't know! When are the other coming so we can talk about this mystery person's threats to us?" "In an hour, Ulrich went to speak to Yumi first. But, don't change the subject!" Cāndani said. "Why do you care about Odd and Dawn's relationship?" Allison said. "I am still a girl! Plus, I think if Odd and Dawn like each other, they should stop dancing around like Yumi and Ulrich did!" "Tell me about it!" Ash said. Ash, Brock, and Staravia walked it. "This is girl talk!" Dawn said. "We know the whole ordeal with you and Odd so start talking!" Brock said.

"I don't believe it. My family's sword was stolen, and it could be the murder weapon that killed Johnny!" Yumi said. She rests her head on Ulrich's lap. "It is a lot to talk in right know. That is why we are talking to the cats in an hour," Ulrich said. "My parents are worried about the thief taking the sword, but they have no idea the rest of the story." "But I do wonder if the sword was on Johnny's chest, how could that be ruled as a suicide?" Yumi shed a few tears. "This is all too much. What if they think one of us killed him." "I would not go that far! Right now, we need to figure out who is doing this to us. We did ignore the previous notes-" Yumi cuts him off. "Don't say that! The letter said that because we ignore the first set of letters, Johnny was killed to get our attention!" "The letter said because of what we did to it." "The same thing!" Ulrich raises up Yumi's face. "Listen. Don't think that way. We will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that we will get through this, together!" He kisses her. Yumi blushes. "Now, let's get going!" Ulrich said.

"What do we know?" Jeremy asked. "That we're all doom!" Odd said. "Funny, Odd!" Aelita said. "Somebody is clearly out for revenge for something we did!" Odd said. "And for the past few days, we have been getting letters from this person," Ash said. Subaha thinks for a moment. "What about the picture?" "What picture?" Jeremy asked. "The picture that was sent to the bridge?"

 _Then a flaming bow and arrow went straight for him but he ducked down, and it hits the bar of the bridge instead. "What is this? The Hunger Games!" Yumi shouted. Allison picks a picture from it. "It's a picture of us, minus William." "Who sent this?" The picture has a caption on the back which Odd and Brock read. "Judgement Day for you Fairy Soldiers will soon come!" Brock and Odd read out loud. "What is that!" Aelita screams as Jeremy hugs her. Then the picture changes. They are all slump over with_ knives _in their backs with a new caption: And it's coming soon! Everyone looks on in horror._

"Oh yeah! I think Ulrich burned the picture on the spot, right?" Allison asked. "I did. What about the picture?" Ulrich asked. "I think that was the first strike!" Staravia said. "I was trying to forget that image. It changed from us smiling to knives down our backs!" Dawn said. "Also, Cāndani said that the recent scandals about us could be from our dear mystery stalker." "Seriously?" Aelita said. "I think so. And we might know who it is, or at least what type of person it is?" Cāndani said. "What type? What are you talking about?" Yumi asked. "After all of these scandalous events, did you notice that things were happening to others that mocked you?" Subaha asked. "No!" The group said. "Really? Jeremy and Aelita yelled at people and students were thrown across the bathroom. Yumi and Ulrich threw two people to the ground. Odd and Dawn made mini tornados. Brock made vines attack students. And let's not forget the fact the Allison made an electrical storm on Saturday!" "When did I make an electrical storm?" Allison yells. "Trust me! It was from your energy, Allison!" Cāndani said. "What's your point?" Allison asked. Cāndani was taken back but not for the reason you think. "That means you all are passion fairies!"

"Passion what!" Jeremy said. "The only thing I am passionate about is food!" Odd said. "Amusing, Odd. We are serious!" Staravia said. "Who and what is a passion fairy?" Ash said. Cāndani asks Allison to get her Golden Storybook. "Open to this page!" Allison looks at it. "It looks like a civil war!" "It is the VII Civil War of Passion and Pixie!" "A what?" Yumi asked. Subaha speaks up. "A Passion Fairy is a fairy whose powers are channeled through their emotions. When the Fairy Soldiers are in battle, you guys fight because you want to. You all use your abilities because it is your heart's desire or passion." "I think I get it," Aelita said. "A Pixie Fairy is a fairy whose powers come from the environment around them." "Like if they are near water, they can control water?" Jeremy asked. "Not quite. They feed off the people around them. If there is happiness, they will use it. If there is sadness, they should use that sadness in a positive way." "So, we are all Passion Fairies?" Odd asked. "Yes," Staravia said. "What about me?" Ash asked. "I'm technically not a Fairy Soldier." "That is true Ash. You are a Knight, but you are Passion Fairy," Staravia said. Staravia grabs Ash's shirt. "Hey!" Ash said. "Look at the birthmark on Ash's left side," Subaha said. The tan patch is on Ash's left side around his rib cage. "This particular birthmark means that Ash is a Passion Fairy. I think this type of mark is called Café au lait spots. Right Cāndani?" "Right! Dark skin babies would have Mongolian spots." "That's great but what does that have to do with this Civil War of this page?" Allison asked. "Read it!" Cāndani said.

"The VII Civil War of Passion and Pixie took place during the reign of Neo Queen Elizebeth. The percentage of Pixie Fairies is about 20%. Due to the previous civil wars, their population has decreased. Pixie Fairies felt that Passion Fairies were against them because Passion Fairies are more dominant in the gene pool. Pixie Fairies started to attack District Four: Vitteey. Also known as the Financial District. Once from there, they went to all other districts except Crystalopolis. Neo Queen Elizebeth tried to reason with the Pixie Fairies, but she was attacked by The leader of the Revolt. With that, the Fairy Soldiers attacked to ease the tension. With two weeks of battle, the Leader of the Knights defeated the Leader of the Revolt, his brother. The war was over, and the Pixie who were part of the battle and were still alive were sentenced to six years of hard labor. The ones who did not want to take part of the revolt were spared. However, many Passion Fairies felt that all Pixie Fairies were a part of this. Today, this is all history, but some say that Pixie Fairies will try to exploit Passion Fairies through their emotions."

"What! We had a Civil War!" Dawn said. "Who the heck is Neo Queen Elizebeth?" Allison asked. "Your Grandmother!" Staravia said. "Grandma Liz?" Aelita asked. "That's the one!" "But this looked like it took place around the 50's in Earth years!" "It did!" Subaha said. "That does not add up to our parents' ages nor ours," Brock said. "It's a long story that we can talk about later!" Cāndani said. "The main point of this was to inform you of the relationship between Passion and Pixie Fairies." "Why?" Ulrich asked. "Is this person upset about a war that happened centuries ago?" "Not quite," Subaha said. "Hold on! Are you saying that this person is a Pixie fairy?" Odd asked. "Yes, it is because of the bites and the picture of the spider on one of the notes. This person is trying to use your emotions to trap you and get rid of you." The Soldiers looked at one another. "I think we need to dig deeper into the meaning of the spider mark," Jeremy said. Allison gets up. "I don't understand! What did we do to this person? It seems like we're cursed and we are dancing around circles." "We could try and regroup later. We've been given a lot of information," Brock said. "That's the best idea I heard all year!" Yumi said. She takes her jacket and leaves.

Later that night, the Twins knocked on the door. "Allison, can we come in?" Leya asked. "Of course!" Allison answered. The twins were wearing pink and yellow pajama dresses and pink fuzzy slippers. "I can't sleep! I can only think about Johnny. I wonder how is he doing?" Lesteria asked. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "I wonder if he is in heaven. I know that Joanne said that Johnny killed himself, but you stated that he was most likely murdered." Allison rubs Lesteria's head. "I know it's hard, but I think he is at peace in heaven." "Why?" Ley asked. "Because, Johnny was a sweet, innocent, and fun boy. He does not have any reason to be in distress," Dawn said. "I miss him so much!" Leya said. "Me too!" Lesteria said. "We miss him too!" Allison said. Hiroki was sleepy like a baby on the couch, and Yumi takes him to bed. "I'm glad your brother is sleeping. He has been worrying me," Akiko said. "Me too mom!" Yumi said. Yumi puts Hiroki in his room. Hiroki waked up and recalled what he did a few minutes ago. He was in the bathroom and opens the cabinet. He takes a pain killer to ease his headache and falls sleep in the living room. The painkiller was his mother's sleeping pill she used to take years ago.

 _Why did you kill me? You let me die! I thought the Fairy Soldiers were my friends. I want you to burn in hell. I hope he gets you like you all got him. Die!_

Allison and Dawn wake up in cold sweats. "What the hell?" Dawn said. She runs out the room and sees Aelita sitting on the floor. "What a horrible dream!" Allison sees a letter on the door. "Now you know me. Now you don't. I am just getting started, Soldiers. I can't wait to see what you find if you live to find it!" The girls all look at each other and see a black spider on the letter.


	24. Arc 94: Cold Case Love

_Cold Case Love_

 _Why did you kill me? You let me die! I thought the Fairy Soldiers were my friends. I want you to burn in hell. I hope he gets you like you all got him. Die!_

Yumi wakes up in the morning with cold sweat running down her back. "This is all too much right know," she said. She gets undressed and wraps a towel around her. She makes her way to the bathroom when she sees steam coming from the bathroom. "You got to be kidding me!" Yumi knocks on the door. "Hiroki!" She yells. Yumi looks down at her phone and notices that Hiroki should have been out of the bathroom at this point. Yumi growls and punches the door. "Yumi!" Akiko shouts. "Don't slam the doors!" Yumi sighs. She calls Aelita. "What's up, Yumi?" "Can you sneak me in so I can use your shower? My brother is taking way to long, and he cannot take the hint!" "Sure! Allison can sneak you in. I'm about to take a shower." "Thanks, Aelita!" Yumi puts on her clothes and heads for the school. In the bathroom, Hiroki is sitting on the floor in the shower, allowing the hot water to burn his back.

At breakfast, the boys discuss their idea on how to deal with this... "Monster who killed an innocent boy just to get our attention!" Ash shouts. "Quiet! I know that you are upset, but we need to think rationally first," Brock said. "Well, we can start by seeing where those pictures came from," Odd said. "The Kadic News!" Jeremy said. "But there is no way in hell that Milly and Tamiya took those pictures. It's November, and this person has been given us warnings all around, we need to find out who gave them those pictures!" Ulrich said. Jeremy sips his hot chocolate. "This is too much right now!" "That's what I said this morning!" Yumi said. The girls arrived with their breakfast. "Where did you get French toast?" Odd asks Allison. "Rosa ran out of Blueberry Pancakes. So, she gave me French Toast instead." Allison cut into one square and ate with delight. "No fair!" Odd said. "Odd, stay focus!" Ulrich said. "What happened last night?" Ash asked. "What about last night?" Yumi asked. The girls recalled the dream from last night. "Sissi was upset because Aelita's screaming woke her up!" Ash pointed out. "It was not like Sissi needed it. No about of sleep could help her," Aelita joked. The group laughs. "What a horrible dream. Was it Johnny?" Odd asked. "Of course not! I think it was this mystery person's doing," Jeremy said. "I hope so. It felt real!" Dawn said. "Did anyone came up with a game plan?" "We think we should go straight to the source, the Kadic News!" Ash said. "Ash, have you met Milly and Tamiya. They do not reveal their sources," Yumi said. "Tamiya would." Everyone looks at him. "Remember when Odd gave them the picture of Yumi." "Can we forget that?" Yumi said. "Yumi, you said that Tamiya gave you a hint while Milly was upset because she wanted to keep it a secret," Yumi recalls that. "True. Tamiya is willing to give us information if we ask nicely." Ulrich is skeptical. "I don't know. Tamiya won't betray Milly plus we should not put them against each other." "We have to try, and I'm surprised the principal is not involved," Brock said. "Why?" Aelita asked. "In the case of Yumi and Ulrich, that is the distribution of child pornography. Which is illegal," Allison said. "That is a good point. We should investigate that as well," Jeremy said. "What do we do?" Odd asked. Dawn speaks up. "Today is Faculty and Staff Development Day, no classes." "What! Why the hell did I rush over here?" Yumi said. Everyone laughed. "Brock, Ash, and Ulrich can see about the Kadic News. Jeremy and Aelita can see if Mr. Delmas knows what is happening. Yumi, Allison, and I could try and consult the Golden Storybook. Maybe it can help us understand who this person is." "Sounds like a plan!" Odd said. He winks at her and Dawn blushes. Ulrich is taken back by that.

Jeremy and Aelita stake out the Main Office and use Jeremy's listening device to hear what Mr. Delmas is saying. The girls look through the Golden Storybook and anything else that could help. Ulrich knocks on a door and Tamiya answers. "Hello, what is going on?" "We need to ask you something," Ulrich said. Brock and Ash walked in as well. "Shoot!" Tamiya said. "Where did you and Milly get those pictures of us?" Ulrich said. "What are you talking about? Ash and Brock don't have pictures of themselves all over the school." "We know, but Ulrich and the others do. We need to know where did you get those pictures." Brock said. Tamiya is scared. "I can't. Milly does not like to give away our sources." "Tamiya, the pictures of Ulrich and Yumi were half naked. That can get you and Milly in serious trouble," Ash said. "How?" "Naked or half naked pictures of children are child pornography. You both could get in trouble because it is in the Kadic News." "Also, since Mr. Delmas is the principal, he will also face charges," Brock said. Tamiya looks scared. "You guys won't tell." "We won't but if a parent sees this. That parent will, and it will be a bigger issue," Ulrich said. Tamiya looks scared. "A few weeks ago, we got a letter. It said that once we get a yellow envelope, put it in the Kadic News. We didn't know that it was illegal, the one with Yumi and Ulrich, but we thought it was juicy news." Tamiya shows them the yellow envelope, and the boys gasped. Outside the office, Jeremy hears Mr. Delmas speak. "What is the meaning of this? I have never heard of this." "This could be about the pictures," Jeremy said. "I won't go down that easily. " Mr. Delmas slams the phone. "What are we going to do?" Ms. Hertz asked. "We need to clean up!" I can't have this on my shoulders." Jeremy tries to listen in, but Jim walks by. Aelita pulls Jeremy into the brushes and kisses him. Jim walks by and stops. He looks around and keeps going. "Sorry," Aelita said. "Don't be! It was sweet!" Aelita blushes. They seat on the bench and talk about what Jeremy heard. "It sounds like an argument." "Maybe Delmas was on the phone with a parent. I overheard that a student flunked their midterm assessment," Aelita said. "Maybe, but it sounds like he was blindsided," Jeremy said. Aelita snuggles next to Jeremy. "I worried. What could this person what with us?" "I don't know! We just need to figure out before it strikes next. I think it could be a guy." "Why not a girl? She could have a reason too." "I think, from watching and reading _Decapitator Diaries,_ a girl would just kill us by now!" Aelita laughed. Jim walks by them. "This is cute!" Aelita and Jeremy were surprised. "This is not what it looks like," Jeremy said. "Young love!" Jim smiles and walks away. Jeremy and Aelita notice something on Jim's neck. Allison flips throw the Golden Storybook. "This is hard. What are searching for?" Dawn asked. "Anything!" Yumi said. Yumi searches Facebook to see if anyone post things about them. "I see nothing here. I think everyone is general about us." Allison comes across something. "What is Maitriks akaadamee haee skool (मैट्रिक्स अकादमी हाई स्कूल) (Matrix Academy High School)?" "That's the high school you all went to on Planet Hearts," Cāndani said. "I remember. That school had the highest marks in the Planet," Subaha said. "Really?" Yumi asked. "Yes, this school was all about Scholastic and Leadership," Staravia said. "It stated that our mascot is the Manpahy," Allison said. Yumi and Dawn looked up. "One of the notes said that. It says something about school spirit and let's go Manaphy!" Yumi said. "Coincidence? I think not!" Dawn said. " I believe that this person must be from our old school," Allison said. "I think so as well,"Cāndani said. Allison takes out her Diary. "I wrote that Sprit Day, we were all attacked, right?" "Right. I think those incidents were from our mystery person," Dawn said. Yumi notices something on one of the pages. "Look at that page Allison!" Allison looks at the page, and all three girls and the cats looked at one another.

"What do all of these Spider marks have to do with this person?" Ulrich asked. "We don't know. We think this person went to high school with us," Dawn said. "At Kadic?" Odd asked. "No, at our old school on Planet Hearts. The mascot is the same as ours here. We were attacked at Sprit Day, and we got a note from the person." "I knew it!" Aelita said. "Odd, where were you all day?" Ash asked. "I went with the film club to The Louvre. I found something that we might need to be concerned about." "What? Was the Mona Lisa stolen?" Ulrich joked. Odd took out his phone. Meanwhile, Milly and Tamiya were arguing. "Why would you tell them?" "Because they're right. We could get in trouble with what we did. So the person who sent us those pictures needs to be pay!" "They need to fuck off!" "I looked it up!" "This is why Nicholas is better to talk to than you!" "Where did Nicholas Poliakoff come from?" Odd's phone had a picture of a "new" exhibit. The artwork had a timeline of things in Hinduism. One timeline slot is blank and said: _Where the Soldiers destroyed me!_ _Où les soldats m'ont détruit!_ After a few more events, a new caption: _Time of death for the Soldiers: TBA._ _Le temps de Deat pour les soldats: TBA._ Above the timeline was the symbols of the Fairy Soldiers but blood was dripping from each symbol. "Odd, what did the club say?" Yumi asked. "They thought it was just art. I knew it was a warning!" "Or a promise!" Allison said. Outside Hiroki, Leya, and Lesteria were looking at the stars. "The night sky is so lovely. I can see Andromeda," Leya said. "It reminds me of home," Lesteria said. "Why?" Hiroki said. The twins live in the Andromeda Galaxy, that's where Planet Hearts and the Seven Cretaceous Planets are located. "Our dad shows us constellations all the time," Leya said. "Do you think Johnny can see them?" Hiroki asked. "Yes, you can see everything in Heaven," Lesteria said. The twins get up. "It is way past our bedtime!" Leya said as she yawns. Hiroki gets up. "Same! I usually stay up and see my sister sneak in and out but not tonight!" The twins laughed. Hiroki smiles as golden, and silver sparkles from the twins laughed surround them. "I'm glad that you're my friends!" Hiroki said. The twins smiled. Hiroki kisses both of them on the cheeks. "What was that for?" Leya said. "Because I want to." Lesteria quickly picked up on the situation. "We should go to bed!" "Why are you two scared?" Hiroki asked. "We don't like you like that!" Lesteria said. "Lesteria! Who said he did!" Leya shouts. "I do!" Leya is taken back by that. "We can't like you, Hiroki!" Leya said. "Why?" Hiroki asked. Jim was making his rounds. "Jim's coming! We can talk about this never again!" Leya said. "Tomorrow!" Hiroki shouted. "We're doomed!" Ash said. "Ash. Dramatic much!" Allison said. A light came from the ceiling and caused a power outage in the dorms. "What the fuck!" Allison said. "Look!" Brock said. A green light is drawing on the wall. The light draws a spider. _Manaphys do not betray one another! You did! My timeline needs to be completed soon by the end of the month! Remember, I am watching you. Say your prayers, Soldiers!_ The light gets bright, and a bright sparked happened. Jim bursts through the door. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, we saw a weird spark of light from the ceiling lights," Odd lied. The power comes back on. "I will check the boiler room!" Jim leaves. "What the fuck was that?" Aelita said. "Another promise!" Jeremy said.


	25. Arc 95: Master of Illusions

_Master of Illusions_

 _Manaphys do not betray one another! You did! My timeline needs to be completed soon by the end of the month! Remember, I am watching you. Say your prayers, Soldiers!_

The next day in the morning, the Soldiers are trying to piece together what Odd found yesterday and the glow in the dark message. "Did you get anything yet, Allison?" Jeremy asked. "No! I think this book is testing me today! I do not see anything about spiders or Pixie Fairies or what could somebody from our old high school would have a grudge against us!" Allison closes the Golden Storybook and flops herself on Ash's bed. "Don't give up, Allison. We need all the brain power we can get," Dawn said. "Wikipedia is no help for once," Ulrich said. "I haven't read an Anansi the Spider book in years," Aelita said. "This is not the time to relive childhood memories," Ash said. "We might as well since it looks like we may not live for much longer," Odd said. Everyone looked at him. "What! I was trying to lighten the mood!" "Not helping!" Staravia shouts back. "I found something on a particular Hindu Goddess," Brock said. "What did you find?" Ulrich asked. "Maya-Virgin aspect of the triple Hindu Goddess, symbolized by a Spider, spinner of magic, fate and earthly appearances. The spider's web was likened to the Wheel of Fate and the spider to the Goddess as a Spinner, sitting at the hub of Her Wheel. Mother of the Enlightened One, Buddha. Her colors were white, red and black. Fig, Her tree." "Her colors are white, red, and black?" Yumi asked. "Yes, why?" "All of the notes were in those colors." "But Maya is not an evil goddess. She deals with illusions but also wealth," Subaha said. "but Brock also stated something about the Wheel of Fate. This mystery person keeps on saying that our fate is sealed," Aelita said. "I think I understand," Allison said. She turns to Maya in the Golden Storybook. "She is the Goddess of Illusion. The virgin mother of Buddha. Once you see past an illusion, you get empowered by your ability to do so." "That's all great and all but what does this have to do with the whole mess?" Ulrich asked. "Whoever is this person wants to use illusions to get hurt you. It may be easier said than done, but whatever tricks this person does, it will only hurt you if you all let it. Once you can overcome the tricks, you will achieve an upper hand over this person," Cāndani said. Everyone takes a moment to take this in. "And it appears that this person follows the path of Brahma," Allison said. "Follow path?" Dawn questions. "On Planet Hearts, Fairies follow different styles of Hinduism and follow different Gods or Goddess," Staravia said. Yumi gets up. "I feel enlighten after this." "Good! We need to be one step ahead of this," Subaha said. The twins knocked on the door. "Hey, Ash! Can we talk to you for a minute?" Leya asked. Ash opens the door, and the Twins sees everyone looking at them.

"Great! We need all the advice we can get!" Lesteria said. "What's going on in twin-town?" Ulrich asks. "Well, you see..." Lesteria starts off. "We have this friend who likes us, and we tried to break it to him nicely but it's not working," Leya said. "How cute! Someone has a little crush!" Aelita said. "Hello! Are you listening? We don't like the person! We need advice on how to break it to him!" Leya said. "Okay! (Said in a sarcastic voice) It's alright to have your first crush!" Ulrich said. "Are you guys kidding me! We do not have a crush on anybody! We need to get it through Hiroki's head that he needs to get over us!" Lesteria shouts. The Soldiers looked at her. "Way to break it to them nicely!" Leya said. "So..." Yumi starts. "I think you should not finish your thought!" Leya barks. "What makes you think Hiroki likes any of you?" Ash asks. "He told us last night when he kissed us on the cheek," Lesteria said. "Whoa!" Ash said. "What's wrong? Turning on your father mood, Ash!" Allison teases. "No!" Ash said. "Okay. What did you tell him?" Jeremy asks. "We ran away from him last night. Then he approached us today, and we tried to reason with him," Leya said. "What did you tell him?" Odd asks. "We're just friends," Lesteria said. "And..." Brock said. "He said that the best relationships start out as friends." "Like whose?" Allison asks. "You and Ash!" Lesteria said. "We wouldn't say that we have the best relationship," Ash said. "What else did you say?" Yumi asks. "That's it's too complicated!" Lesteria said. "It could be! It might be weird since you just lost Johnny a few weeks ago," Ulrich said. "True. But he stated that his sister kept on saying that, but then she is ... by the way these are his words- sucking face with Ulrich even second of the day." "What! I do not!" Yumi shouts. "Anything else?" Ulrich asks. "What about Milly? I swore Yumi told us that Hiroki is crazy about her," Dawn said. "He was, but Milly is changing," Lesteria said. "How?" Brock asks. "I think it could be that fact that she is a teenager but she is cold and rude to most of her classmates." "Plus, she slept with a high school student a few weeks ago and-" Leys starts off. "Stop the presses!" Allison said. "Milly did what with who?" Aelita shouts. "I know that you girls are four years old technically, so do you even understand what you are saying?" Brock asks. "Yes, we know that it means Milly had sex with an older student," Leya said. "Holy fuck!" Jeremy shouts. "Jeremy!" Aelita hits him. "It's okay! Jim hurts his back at least twice a week," Lesteria said. (Jim tends to swear when he does hurt his back!) "But seriously! Milly and a high school student! That's child abuse!" "And gross!" Dawn said. "Where did you get this?" Odd asks. "Breakfast! Milly and Tamiya were arguing last night, and someone overheard Milly admitting to sleeping with someone in high school." "This is disturbing!" Odd said. "Even for my gossip ears! I need food!" "Wait! What about our problem?" Leya asks. "Is it so bad that Hiroki likes you?" Yumi asks. "Well, if you think about it. Hiroki is about 19 plus years older than them, right?" Allison said. "Right! See the problem now!" Lesteria said. "Just them him that you only see him as a friend," Dawn said. "We told him in six different languages." "But not from the heart!" Odd said.

"It's okay. I was only caught up at the moment! I'm sorry if I made you both feel uncomfortable," Hiroki said. "No problem! We don't want to lose you as a friend," Leya said. "What is this?" Lesteria is pointing to her lunch. "I think it's chowder, maybe clam chowder," Rosy said. Meanwhile, Milly is treated like a star from her classmates. "Was the sex amazing like on TV?"Julie asks. "It was! It was hot and steamy!" Milly said. Tamiya rolls her eyes but looks sick to her stomach. "Did you have an orgasm?" Ninon asks. "Oh, yes! Right at the climax!" "Look! I would like to eat my lunch in peace, why don't we talk about this outside!" Tamiya said. "Why? Jealous that Milly is growing up," Anne-Sophie said. "No! I don't want to imagine sperm in my chowder." "Good point!" Julie said. "Are you hearing this?" Odd asks as Jeremy pushes his bowl away. "I don't think I want to eat this anymore after listening to that comment." "I already ate, but I feel it coming back up!" Allison said as she holds her stomach. "Eat this biscuit. It can distract you," Dawn said. "Thank you!" "What do you think about Maya and the Illusions?" Aelita asks. "I believe that it is interesting. It's great that we get to know our culture from Planet Hearts but scary that this mystery person is using illusions to taunt us is wrong," Brock said. Dawn reads her latest note from her secret admirer and smiles. Odd smiles also but makes it look like he is smiling at Aelita force feeding Jeremy his chowder. Yoo need to eat this!" "No! I don't want it!" Odd laughs. "Quick Jim's coming!" Ash said. Jim hands the group a letter. "Popular today!" Jim said. Jim was about to give Ulrich is letter when he said this. "Utanka! Weird!" The group looks at him with concern. "Anyway, here you go Ulrich!" "Thank you, Jim," Ulrich said. The letters addressed to their Earth names and Hindi names as well. "This has got to be from out Mystery Person," Dawn said. "It came with instruction," Yumi said. She reads them. "More will come at nine O'clock. It will be wise to follow them!"

"It's nine! I don't see any instructions!" Ash shouts. "Be patient!" Allison said. A gust of wind comes from the window. "It's chilly. Can you close the window, Dawn?" Aelita asks. "Of course!" Dawn said. When Dawn did, she sees a note on her desk. "This is the next set of instructions." "Open them!" Odd said.

 _Hello, Soldiers. Arrange the letters in age order, then open them. A message in written on all of them. If you fail to place the letters in the correct order and try to open them, you will feel the burn and have to wait 15 minutes. Happy trails!_

"Okay, so we have to place them in order based on our ages. That's not difficult!" Jeremy said. He sets the letters in order. "Well, I don't think Yumi should be second and should not be all the way that far on the line," Allison said. "Why?" Yumi asks. "These letters have our Hindi names. Yumi or Yasmin is younger than Ulrich or Utanka." "True! But it could be a trick!" Brock said. "I think we should do whatever because everything is just and illusion!" Odd said. Odd places the letters in this order. )Note: I made Jeremy older than he is because it will be explained at the end of the story at some point.) Brock-Yumi-Ash-Jeremy-Aelita-Allison-Ulrich-Dawn-Odd. "Are you sure that this is going to work?" Aelita asks. "No!" Odd said. He went to touch his letter but gets burned by it. "Fucking hell!" Odd screams. '15 minutes!" Allison said. Dawn grabs a bandage wrap from her desk. "Here put this lotion on it!" Dawn covers Odd's hand, which made Odd blushed. "Don't be embarrassed Odd. I was hoping that you were right on this," Yumi said. "Thanks," Odd said. Dawn kisses it but Odd whines in pain. "Sorry!" Odd and Dawn smiled at each other. Ulrich notices this and starts to get concerned. After 15 minutes, Ulrich arranges the letters in a new order. Brock-Jeremy-Ash-Aelita-Allison-Ulrich-Yumi-Dawn-Odd. "Is this going to work?" Ash asks. "It should now, these are the ages based on what we know about our time on Planet Hearts," Brock said. Odd's hand is healed as well. They each open a letter, and no one gets burned. "It worked. Let's see what this person wants to tell this time!" Yumi said. _What goes around, comes around and it will hurt..._ "Where's the rest?" Odd asked. A flame shard crashes through the window and engulfs the room in flames. The flames spread around the room. Dawn looks for the shard. "This is just an illusion." Dawn sees a bright the light. It sounds like a golden staff, but when she touches the staff, it glows bright and disappears along with the flames. "What just happened?" Ash asks. "I have no idea, but it appeared that it was just an illusion," Jeremy said. Allison looks at the spear that crashed through the window. " **Like hell's everlasting tongue!"**


	26. Arc 96: Beneath the Web of Secrets

_Beneath the Web of Secrets_

 _What goes around comes around like... **Hell's Everlasting Tongue**_

Allison wakes up and takes out one of her many paper fans and cools herself down. "Last night seemed like a dream," Allison said to herself. "But it was not!" She takes her letter and looks at the card and gasps. "Where are the words?" Cāndani opens her eyes and jumps on Allison's bed. "What's wrong?" Allison shows her the card. "It's a black square, what could this mean?" Dawn grumbled in her sleep. "It's too early! Talk about this later!" "Dawn, can you check your letter for me?" Allison asks nicely. "Why?" "Just do it." Dawn lifts herself up and looks at her card. "Hold on, I need to turn on my lamp!" When she does, she stares at the card. "It's black! What the fuck? I am tired of these illusions. This bitch seriously needs to get over his or herself!" "I know, I wonder if the others' cards are like this?" Allison asks. "Maybe, we have midterms today so we need to focus on those first. We can talk about after lunch," Dawn said. "Good idea! I am so over Mrs. Belle's English class," Allison said. Dawn laughs.

After midterms, Dawn stares at her latest note from her secret admirer. "I'm really torn. I think this SA is really nice based on his sweet notes but I love Odd!" "If you love Odd, then what's the problem?" Allison asks. "Everything. I am not sure if the others would approve of this." "You mean Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich." "And William. But I have a feeling that William knows that I like Odd." "What makes you think that?" "He called me out one day when he notices that I can't look Odd in the eyes when he speaks because I keep on smiling." "What did he say?" "He said that I have that same look for Yumi. Which means he must know, right?" "I think so. Just go and talk to Odd quick, Yumi gets out of her last exam in 15 minutes." "Okay, wish me luck!" Dawn goes down the stairs. Meanwhile, Odd sprays Yves Saint Laurent, L'Homme Cologne Gingembre on himself. He sits on his bed and remembers his passionate kiss with Dawn a few days ago. "I need to tell Dawn how I feel about her. I am just seconds away from rushing up to her and shoving my tongue down her throat." "Whose throat?" Ulrich asks when he walks in. Odd covers his mouth. "Cat got your tongue?" Ulrich teases. Odd looks at him. "It's nothing!" "Nothing, Odd Della Robbia?" Odd looks at him. "Did you do well on your midterms?" "I think I did well in Math. Allison is a great tutor." "I'll bet!" "Does Dawn still have study sessions with you for History?" "Sometimes. Why?" "Well, I see that you two are getting... cozy with one another." "Cozy! What the fuck are you talking about?" Ulrich looks at Odd. "I saw you two yesterday! Dawn looks after your burn and you two had a moment." "Ulrich, are you and Yumi having problems again?" "Fuck you, Odd! I am going to ask you straight! Do you have feelings for Dawn?" Odd's eyes widen and he tries to come up with an answer. "I knew it. This explains why you were so weird when Kenny was around last year. Is this why you did not take Samantha to the dance?" "Ulrich! You are full of shit!" "Tell me this: Those pictures, were they taken out of context?" Odd gets up but Ulrich pushes him down. Kiwi growls at Ulrich and tries to bite him. "Nice dog! I have a bone for you." Kiwi takes the bone but he sits in front of Odd and glares at Ulrich. "Answer the question!" "Who the fuck cares! Dawn went through hell that day! I don't want to relive it!" "Tell me!" "Yes and no! One of the pictures, we were making out!" Dawn arrives and hears yelling. "Odd, don't do this! You are not good enough for Dawn!" "Just because Dawn is rough around the edges does not mean-" Odd stops. "I am not good enough for Dawn!" "No! You date around! Your average relationship is three days. Dawn cannot get hurt like that!" "Shit! How would you know if that will happen to Dawn and I." "You broke up with Samatha!" "We were not really together. Plus, I did her a favor by not stringing her along." "Odd! You're bad news for Dawn. You're not good enough for her and for the sake of the group and Dawn, get over this crush!" Dawn runs away and slams her door. "Dawn!" Cāndani shouts. Allison runs to Dawn and hugs her. "Ulrich just told Odd not to pursue me!" "What!" Allison is flabbergasted. "Why? What's wrong with you?" "Not me! Odd! He thinks Odd's is not good enough for me and I think Odd might listen to him just to stop the fighting!" Dawn cries. Ash and Brock listen from the outside of the door. Ash knocks but Allison tells him to go away. "Allison, we know Dawn's hurt!" Ash said. Ash and Brock run to Dawn and hugs her. Staravia and Cāndani snuggle next to her as well.

A few minutes later, the others knock on the door. "Give me one minute," Allison said. "Dawn, get yourself together!" Ash said. Dawn wipes her face and makes sure her eyes are not red. Allison opens the door. Odd was about to sit next to Dawn when Yumi rushes to the spot instead. Jeremy and Aelita look at Yumi with suspicion. "That was weird," Aelita said. "I just wanted to sit next to Dawn and Odd," Yumi said. Odd was not pleased but Ulrich looks at him and Odd looks down. "Why are we here?" Jeremy asks. "Because the cards we received yesterday have changed," Brock said. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asks. "Look for yourself," Allison said. When everyone looks at their cards, they now see pictures. "Hey, where did the black square go?" Dawn asks. "Forget the square, do you see what these pictures are!" Yumi said. "There pictures of us in the factory!" Ash said. "There's Jeremy on the Supercomputer," Ulrich said. "There's us exiting the Scanners," Dawn said. "This is all evidence about the Factory, Lyoko, everything!" Allison said. Odd is still shaken up from his conversation with Ulrich but he turns his card over and reads the new caption. _I know your biggest secret. I won't hesitate to spill it. My web of secrets is ready to spread. This is only the tip of the iceberg, Soldiers!_ "This is the tip of the Iceberg! What's next?" Aelita asks. "Don't give it ideas!" Yumi said. Jeremy opens a window. "This is too much!" "This is all fucking too much!" Herve shouts from outside the room. "Leave it alone!" Nicholas shouts. "You sleep with a younger student and you say to leave it alone!" "I can do what I want! Plus, you could take a few lessons from me. Even Jeremy gets more action than you!" "Fuck you! Sleeping with a younger student is gross and proves that no one in our grades wants you!" Jeremy opens the door. "Do you mind?" Nicholas and Herve stop fighting. "Jeremy! This is not your floor!" Nicholas said. "My friends and I are trying to have a discussion in peace!" "Fine! Maybe Aelita can calm you down. You look frustrated," Herve said. Jeremy growls. "Fuck you and get the hell away from here!" Jeremy slams the door. Jeremy sis back down. "What was that?" Ash asks. "Nicholas and Herve and their fucking problems!" "It sounded like Nicholas slept with a younger student," Yumi said. "Maybe a ninth grader. I heard a few like him," Odd said. "Why? He is just so... Nicholas!" Dawn said. "Back to our problems!" Allison said. "Where did these pictures come from?" "It could be an illusion. We could just be seeing our worst fears," Subaha said. "No! These are real!" Jeremy said. Odd thinks and stares at the pictures. "I think someone needs to go back to the factory and see if there are any camera around or something." "Back there! it's been weeks and I don't want to go back!" Ash said. "I'll go! We need answers fast!" "I'll go as well," Dawn said. "No! I will go!" Yumi shouts. "Dawn, you and go with Aelita and Allison to see why Johnny's death has been ruled a suicide rather than a homicide." "Good idea! I play Criminal Minds all the time," Allison said. "That makes you no better!" Dawn laughs. "That leaves the rest of us to look around Johnny's room. It is still an active crime scene but we can sneak in,' Ulrich said. "If you say so," Odd said. "Just be careful!" Ulrich pulls Odd aside. "I told you my ideas earlier, that's why she is going with you!" "And again, fuck you!" Odd said.

Allison tries to work her way into the Paris Police Department's network to see if there is any information about Johnny's death. "All I see is that Johnny's death was self-caused. Also, that it happened during our raid to Tryon's lab," Allison said. "Try to see if there are any data from the Evidence Room," Aelita said. "Like what?" Dawn asks. "Like where's the sword? I know it has to be there." Allison looks into it. "How long do we have for the signal, Dawn?" "30 minutes." "Signal?" Aelita asks. "It so that Allison would not get a trace back to," Dawn said. "The sword is in the evidence room for both the Ishyama case and Johnny's death. There is blood still on the sword and there are prints on it." "Whose?" Aelita asks. "I don't know, it appears to be not a criminal but the police have not found out yet." "It's not Johnny's?" Dawn asks. "No, so why a suicide?" Aelita sees something. "What is that?" "Police financial transactions." "Click on it." Allison does and she is amazed at what she finds. "Someone paid over 470,000 euros (about 500,00 US dollars) to say it was a suicide, according to the information." "It clearly says that!" Dawn said. "Yes, it said covers cause of death until the public is ready." "For what!" Aelita shouts.

The boys look around Johnny's room. "It feels like death!" Jeremy shouts. "It smells clean," Ash said. "They had to clean up the blood!" Ulrich said. Brock looks at Johnny's grades. "he has decent grades." "Look at this, Johnny kept a journal," Ulrich said. They look at it. "All it tells is that Johnny is at his happiest," Jeremy said. "Look at these entries. It dates back to March. Johnny was jealous because Hiroki was trying to impress Milly and that he was feeling left out," Brock said. "Look at the handwriting. It is different! This is not Johnny's handwriting. It looks like out mystery person's doing," Ash said. Ulrich puts the journal down. "I hope you are right, I think this person set this whole thing up as an illusion to trap us in something," Brock said. "Like what? Blame us for the death!" Ulrich said. "No, Ulrich. That is too easy and obvious. This person likes to do things out of the box, we just need to figure it out before he or she or it strikes."

At the Factory, Odd and Yumi look around for clues. "I'm cold!" Odd said. "Well if Dawn was here, you two would be snuggle buddies," Yumi said. Odd stops in his tracks. "You are Ulrich are made for each other. You are both fucking morons!" "Odd, cut the crap! You know going after Dawn is a bad idea!" "One, who said I like her! Two, Why is it a bad idea?" "Because or your past! You can't be trusted and Dawn is our friend. She cannot get hurt again!" "I will not hurt Dawn, plus, stay out of my relationship woes!" Yumi pushes Odd against the wall. "Be smart! Ulrich and I will stop you or go to Dawn and convince her to reject you!" Odd pushes Yumi on the ground. "I dare you! I dare you, Yumi Ishyama!" Yumi was about to attack Odd when she see something shining on the upper corner of the ceiling. "Do you see that?" Yumi asks. "It looks like a spider web! And it has an interesting pattern," Odd said. Yumi was about to climb up when Odd stops her. "We can fly you know." "We don't ever use magic in the Factory, Odd." "That was when the Supercomputer was turned on and there were cameras." Yumi agrees and the two fly up. "It has patterns of our symbols," Yumi said. Odd takes a few pictures of webs. "We need to tell the others," he said.

Back at the dorms, the group compares notes from their missions. "Johnny's death was covered until further notice; The person fakes journal entries; The factory was literally bugged with spiders to spy on us," Brock said. "That is all we need," Allison said. Allison goes to the bathroom and Dawn follows her. "I can't take this!" "We'll figure it out, don't worry!" "No, about my situation with Odd! It sucks and I don't know what to do!" The girls hear crying. "I don't know what to do, I can't believe Nicholas and I weren't safe. What happens if it is positive?" "Did, as your friend Tamiya, you have to choose what to do." Allison and Dawn look at each other and run out of the bathroom. "Guys, I think we know who Milly had sex with," Dawn said. "Who?" "Nicholas!" Allison said. The next day, Milly and Tamiya were having an argument. "Go fuck yourself, Tamiya!" Milly shouts at breakfast. "What the hell? According to you two, they were confiding in each other," Yumi said. "True! But they have been fighting lately," Dawn said. Tamiya jumps. "You think you are so mature all because you had sex!" "Of course. I just did it classy until Odd and his friends!" "Oh fuck! How are we included in this?" Ash said. "At least none of them got knocked up by the biggest loser in the whole fucking school!" Tamiya splashes hot chocolate on Milly and leaves and the whole lunchroom is quiet. "Holy fuck!" Moxie shouts. The group notices their cards changed again. _Your classmates won't be the only ones screwed over by the end of the month. Good luck figuring me out! You won't!_


	27. Arc 97: Pills of Nightmare

_Pills of Nightmare_

 _Your classmates won't be the only ones screwed over by the end of the month. Good luck figuring me out! You won't!_

Ulrich is jogging in the park, as he does every morning. He comes across a boy crying, "Please help me!" Ulrich runs to the boy and asks, "Hey Buddy, what's wrong?" When Ulrich turns the kid around, he sees a blank face, but the boy resembles Johnny. "Please help me! Help me pay you back for my untimely death!" The boy's words were spoken in a soft, weak tone. "What are you talking about?" Ulrich asks. Ulrich goes and touches the boy, but he burns. "You all are going to burn in hell for causing my death, and I will start you!" The child grabs Ulrich and screams his name. "Ulrich... Ulrich... Ulrich..." Meanwhile, Jeremy tries to wake Ulrich from a deep slumber outside in the courtyard. "Ulrich... Ulrich... Ulrich!" Jeremy yells. Ulrich wakes up, and his Green Inferno Ball glows brightly. "What's the deal?" Ulrich asks. "I should ask you the same," Jeremy said. "I had this weird dream just now." "About a boy who looks like Johnny but has no face and is trying to burn you alive!" Ulrich looks at Jeremy with a puzzling face. "The other guys and I had that same dream. I was doing homework in mine." Ulrich gets up and looks into his Inferno Ball. "I see something." Jeremy looks around to check if other students are around. "All clear!" Jeremy said. Ulrich examines his ball and sees a house filled with water. The steam around the house makes it clear that the water is hot. Ulrich also sees shadows running and being chased. "It looks like a horror house!" Jeremy said. "Or the ride from Wonder-World!" Ulrich teases. "I'm serious!" Jeremy laughs on. "I think-" Ulrich feels his phone ringing and answers it. "Hey, Yumi," "Hey Ulrich! It turns out that we have to reschedule our date," Yumi said. "Why?" "My parents want to go out to take their mind off the robbery and are forcing me to stay with Hiroki." "I thought Hiroki is old enough to stay home by himself." "He is but him, and the Twins are having a sleepover, and they need another person in the house." Ulrich thinks. "I have an idea!" Jeremy looks confused, and Yumi does too.

Allison, Leya, and Lesteria walk down the street on their way to the Ishiyama Residence. "Thanks for walking us," Leya said. "No problem. I can't believe Ulrich convinced me to stay with you guys until Yumi gets back from their date," Allison said. "We'll be good. We promise!" Lesteria said. Allison smiles. Leya asks a question that changes the mood among the three. "How are you dealing with Johnny's death?" "What do you mean?" Allison asks. "I feel weird like something is hanging over me." "Like Johnny's presence?" "Yeah!" "It's normal! Sometimes you feel like the person is right there and hanging over you daily." "Exactly!" "I feel that way sometimes. Even though I made my peace with the event, I still feel his presence around me." "Is that a bad thing?" Lesteria asks. "No! It's perfectly reasonable!" "I hope so because we are worried about Hiroki," "Why?" "He does not seem like himself, and I do not think he is handling this well." "Hiroki and Johnny were best friends, losing a friend is never easy, and Hiroki is dealing with this at his pace." "If you say so. Just help us out by checking in on him," Leya said. "Of course!"

As the night progresses, Allison gets constant calls from Yumi. "Everything is fine! Please get back to fucking Ulrich!" "Fuck you!" Yumi said while laughing. Allison hangs up, and her card appears. The spider on the card crawls all around it. "This is creepy as fuck!" She reads the card. _Not only did you screw up my life, but you manage to screw up babysitting an eleven-year-old._ "What does this mean?" Allison asks herself. Then Leya runs down the stairs. "Allison, come quickly! Hiroki collapsed on the floor!" Allison flies up the stairs and tries to do CPR on Hiroki. "He is still breathing. Call for an ambulance," Allison cries. At the hospital, Allison freaking out. "This is a nightmare!" "What happened?" Jeremy asks. "I don't know! They were doing homework and next thing I know, I am doing CPR on Hiroki!" Jeremy gives Allison a hug. Ash walks up to them. "I can't see anything! What could they be doing to the boy?" "Saving him!" Allison shouts. Dawn calls Jeremy on the phone. "Jeremy! We found something out!" Dawn, Brock, and Odd are checking a theory that Brock had. "We found an article from Planet Hearts about a girl who was tragically killed on her birthday." "What?" Jeremy said. "And that her killer was not even charged until he confessed." "When did this happened?" "While we were in high school. She was in our grade." Jeremy appears shocked but asks this instead. "Do you think she has anything to do with this mystery person after us?" "I think so. Odd is trying to find her name but no luck." Allison starts to cry. "Who's crying?" Dawn asks. "Allison!" "Allison! Why? What's wrong?" Jeremy quickly fills Dawn in. "What the fuck?" Brock, Odd, Staravia, and Cāndani overhear Dawn. "What's wrong, Dawn?" Odd asks. "Hiroki passed out in his house, and the doctors are trying to save him!" Dawn exclaims. "Oh my gosh! Does Yumi know?" Brock asks. "Ash is trying to call her but no luck. Her parents are not answering either." "Do they need us to come to the hospital?" Staravia asks. "No way! The Twins are there, and Aelita is trying to calm them down. Also, that's too many people. We should stay here and keep working," Cāndani said. Aelita goes to Jeremy with a box of coconut water. "Give this to Allison. She needs to stay hydrated." Ash runs to them. "I was able to get one of the nurses to talk to me." "And?" Aelita, Allison, and Jeremy ask. "He's alive, and he is dehydrated." "From what?" Jeremy asks. "It appears that Hiroki overdose on a whole bottle of pills and had to get his stomach pumped." Allison starts to freak out. "What they hell? I'm the babysitter! How the fuck am I going to tell Yumi that her kid brother is getting his stomach pumped!" "What!" Yumi screams.

"What did you just say?!" Yumi cries. "Where did you come from?" Ash exclaims. "I had to stitches because a random drunk threw a glass bottle at me!" Ulrich said. "We saw the Twins, and they told us that some of you were here." Yumi is still freaking out. "Yumi! Calm down!" "No! My brother is getting his stomach pumped. What the hell, Allison?" Yumi screams. Dawn is on the phone and can hear Yumi screaming. "I think we should talk later." "I think so too!" Jeremy said. Yumi continues to scream until a doctor arrives. "Excuse me! We are trying to work!" Dr. Petit said. Yumi is about to start yelling when Ulrich holds her down. "We're sorry, doctor! Your patient is my girlfriend's brother." "I understand! Can I have a word with her?" Yumi tries to break free from Ulrich. "Can I be there with her?" "If she wants you to. She is the only family member at the moment." Yumi relaxes. "Okay, only because Ulrich is going to be there with me." The three leave. Allison drinks her coconut water and sits down. "I thought Yumi was going to attack me!" "Me too!" Aelita said. Ash goes to see the Twins in a playroom next door. "What is happening to Hiroki? We told Yumi and Ulrich were you guys were," Leya said. "Hiroki had to get his stomach pumped," Ash said. "What's that?" Lesteria asks. "It's where the doctor pumps out everything that is inside of you before it goes to the rest of your body." The Twins look sad. "We don't wanna bury another friend!" Lesteria exclaims. Ash hugs her. "You won't. He's okay but dehydrated." "Okay, Daddy!" Lesteria said. Leya holds a bottle of sleeping pills. "Did they say what was inside Hiroki?" "They stated that he might have taken a whole bottle of pills. Why?" Leya gives Ash the bottle she found. "After the ambulance took Hiroki, I found this on the floor. Mommy always told us to not take any medication without her giving it to us. Also, she said that taking too much can hurt us." "That is true. These could be the pills he took. I think the doctor and run a test to determine if these are the pills." "Will Hiroki get in trouble?" Lesteria asks as she wipes her tears. "I don't know how to answer that," Ash said. He gives them each a kiss and takes the bottle of pills. "I will give this to the doctor, and I will check up on you later." "Okay, but can Mommy come this time. I don't think she's okay since she was freaking out in the taxi," Lesteria said. "I think so," Ash said. "That doctor stated that Hiroki owns his life to the Twins and Allison," Ulrich said. "It would appear so but.." Aelita stops and thinks. "I know what you are going to say," Jeremy said. "You think the Mystery Person caused this." "No! I think he or she was watching me!" Allison said. "Why?" Yumi asks. Allison shows them the card. "I also believe that Hiroki did it on purpose." "My brother would never do this for attention!" Yumi exclaims. "Not for attention," Ash said as he walks into the room. "But to kill himself!" "How can you say that!" Yumi screams. Dr. Petit comes back. "If you scream one more time, I will have to kick you out!" Yumi tries to say something but Ulrich puts tape on her face. Ash gives Dr. Petit the bottle of pills. "My cousins were having a sleepover with Hiroki. One of them found the bottle of Zaleplon (Sonata) near when Hiroki was on the floor." The doctor takes this. "I think this could be it! I'll check!" Dr. Petit leaves. "Sleeping pills!" Jeremy shouts. "Why would he? He wouldn't!" Yumi is stunned. "But he did. I don't think he is handling Johnny's death well at all," Ash said. "He looks fine at home!" Yumi said. "Are you sure? Did he go to bed early? Did he lose interest in many things? Was he crying a lot? Was he ever hostile to you or his parents?" Jeremy asks. Yumi thinks about a few times that can answer Jeremy's questions.

 _A few days ago, Hiroki was leaving to go home when Yumi stops him. "Hey, do you want to walk back together?" "No! I thought you have plans with your friends!" "I do put you come first." "I don't need a babysitter!" "I just want to walk you home. You could use the company." "Why since the only company I had is dead!" Yumi is taken back from that. "That's not what I meant. We used to walk home together all the time!" "But then you started to fuck Ulrich every chance you get!" The students around began to laugh. "Hiroki! Don't yell at me! I just-" "Shove it! Just like you shove Ulrich's dick down your throat!" Hiroki runs away after that!"_

 _(Please go back to the beginning of Arc 94 for full effect of this event) Johnny lets the hot water beat his back and his cries. "This is not fair! I want him back!" Hiroki tries to reflect and every moment with Johnny to see if he sees his shocking death happening. Each time leads to the same answer: No! Hiroki does not want to play soccer after school because it reminds him too much of Johnny. His sits in the tub and cries. His sister knocks on the door, but he ignores her. He lets the hot water make red spots on his back._

 _(Please go back to the end of Arc 93 for full effect of this event) Hiroki is counting the pills. "I just need to sleep! I don't like this feeling of his ghost hanging over me!" Hiroki had stolen some of his mother's Zaleplon and place them inside his chewable headache medication. "I hate this feeling of death! I wish it will just go away!" Hiroki closes his eyes and goes to sleep. He dreams about a TV show he watches. He is in a Duel with a random kid as his Dueling Partner. They are Dueling for a key that will lock the Shadow World for good. However, when they win, Hiroki sees Johnny in the Shadow World. "Please don't close it! I will be lost forever!" Hiroki's partner takes the key and locks the Shadow World and Johhny screams. "NO!" Hiroki wakes up. He goes to the restroom and takes another pill and goes back to sleep._

"I think Jeremy's on to something!" Yumi said. "I think I can shed some light on something!" Dr. Petit said. "Has Hiroki ever had to deal with death before?" "No! We lost a grandparent and an aunt, but he was too young to understand." "I see. I don't think your brother is suicidal! I believe he has a hard time dealing with his emotion with regards to his friend's death. He does not understand all the feelings associated with grief and mourning, and he is dealing with this alone." "Is that even possible?" Allison asks. "Yes, children learn how to handle their emotions from teacher, friends, loved ones, and parents. I think your parents should have talked to him. I understand if he didn't want to but just forcing the idea that their there for him." "Are you trying to blame the parents?" Aelita asks. "No! This is no one's fault. Hiroki is dealing with something that many people go through in life, and he needs to talk to someone. I am not blaming anybody, and I am sorry if I applied otherwise." "Did my parents ever call back?" Yumi asks. "No!" "I am going to try again!" Allison said. This time she gets an answer. "Hello, Allison. How's the sleepover?" Akiko asks. Allison does not know what to say, so Yumi takes over the call and breaks it down to her mother. "Mom?" Yumi said. "Are you still there?" Akiko is lost for words. "I'm having fun when my baby boy is in the ICU! Takeho! Get the fucking car!" Akiko yells. "I think my parents will be here in about twenty minutes!" Yumi said. "Good!" Dr. Petit said.

Later that night, Allison talks to the twins. "Hiroki will be just fine. He is going to stay home for a few days to recover and he will take to a grief counselor." "Can we see him at his house?" Lesteria asks. "Of course, his parents thinks it a good idea, and he wants to see you." "Yeah, our class wants to get him a big 'Get Well Soon' card!" Leya said. "That's nice! Are you two okay?" "Yes, can we stay with you, please?" Lesteria begs with her doll baby face. "Okay but Dawn might not like it!" "Whatever! That blueberry doesn't scare us!" Leya said. Allison laughs. Yumi is staying with Aelita for the night. "I need to vacation from this. This person's action is affecting everyone I love!" Yumi said. "Don't get discouraged!" Aelita said. The others arrive. "How was the latest episode of _General Hospital?_ " Odd teases. "Please, not tonight!" "What about the girl?" Ash asks. "We are looking into it!" Brock said. The cards started to flash. "Look at the cards!" Cāndani said. The cards show the Soldiers a picture of a girl with brown-pink skin, point ears, and looks pale and is in a pool of water. A caption is written on the ceiling with spider webs all around it. "Look above you!" Staravia shouts. _You will end up just like her in now time! Try me, Soldiers!_ The web turns into Polly Dust. Subaha grabs a fan and blows the dust away.

 _ **Note: If anyone is feeling suicidal, there are options. Please talk to a friend, counselor, loved one, or even a doctor. If anyone is having a hard time dealing with the loss of a loved one, there are options.**_ _ **Please talk to a friend, counselor, loved one, or even a doctor. You are not alone and should not have to go through this alone. Please, there is somebody out there to help you in a healthy and safe way. Below are some national hotlines just for the United States, if reading this outside the US, please feel free to look up your nation's hotline or ask me to help you.**_

 _ **Suicide Prevention:**_ ** _1-800-273-8255_**

 ** _Greif Counseling for Loss of Child: Compassionate Friends (630) 990-0010_**

 ** _Grief Recovery Helpline: 800-445-4808_**


	28. Arc 98: Rock My World or Break Me

**_Hello! Sorry for the delay for the next chapter! These past few weeks have been rough due to school. But, I have great news: I graduated from college a few weeks ago with a BA in Mathematics! Yeah for the ladies! So, here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _Rock My World or Break Me_**

 _You will end up just like her in no time! Try me, Soldiers!_

The next morning, Yumi lays her head on the table and sighs. "Yumi, you have to eat something! It will make you feel better," Aelita said. Yumi turns her head away from the croissant that Aelita offers. "This is not good! Odd, make a joke or something," Ulrich suggests. "I'm not in the mood, Ulrich!" Odd shouts. "Whoa! Where's the fire?" Ash asks. William arrives with his breakfast. "Hey, everyone!" "Hey, how's it going?" Jeremy asks. "Good! How are you doing, Yumi?" "The same as yesterday!" Yumi covers her head with her jacket. "She has been like this for the past two days. We tried everything, but nothing will cheer her up," Dawn said. Leya and Lesteria walk by with smiles on their faces. "Good morning!" Leya said. "Good morning!" The group said. "Yumi, we made Hiroki a cupcake!" Lesteria said. Yumi perks up. The cupcake is a lemon cake with blueberry frosting with a cherry on top. "I think lemons and berries will make Hiroki smile!" Leya said. "I think it makes his sister smile as well!" Allison said. Yumi perks up and takes out a cherry lollipop and sticks it inside the cupcake. " I wanted to give it to him, but every time I look at him, I start to cry and just leave him." Lesteria nods. "It's okay! I think he will know that the lollipop is from you!" Yumi smiles back. "Well, we're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The group laughs. A few minutes later, a boy gives William a note. "It looks like I have to take care of this, be back in a flash!" William gets up and leaves. "He's gone! Now, I have to ask: What did everyone think about what happened a few days ago?" Odd asks. "You mean with the picture of the girl and the note?" Brock asks. "Yes!" "I think it is a warning!" "No!" Allison said. "I think it is a promise! This figure is going to finish us off in one fell swoop! I just know it!" "I think we should keep looking into Johnny's death!" Yumi said. "Are you sure?" Jeremy asks. "We need to figure out why was his death ruled a suicide and why my family's sword was used as the murder weapon!" "Yumi's right! We need this; it could tie up this mystery and maybe give us some closure," Ash said. "Agree! We need to solve this mystery, and we should start where it all started." Brock said. "Then we need to start with the Gym," Dawn said. "Remember, all of those 'accidents' started at the Gym on Sprit Day!" "True, I want to go to the Gym!" Ash said. "Me too!" Dawn said. "And me!" Yumi said. "Are you up for it?" Ulrich asks. "This asshole killed an innocent boy and caused my brother to hurt himself. Then it taunts us about it. I want answers!" Yumi shouts.

Allison, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Brock head to Jeremy's room and walked past Milly and Tamiya. "Hey, did you hear anything about Milly?" Jeremy asks. "No! I know that Mr. Delmas has not heard anything yet. Neither has Jim," Odd said. "We still don't know who the father is," Ulrich said. "And we may never know! It is not our place to find out!" Allison said. Milly looks at the group. "What were they talking about?" "Who cares, they are at the center of a scandal that we started!" Tamiya said. "Whatever! What am I going to do? What if Jim or Delmas finds out?" "They might make you leave school." "They can't!" "You can't live here with a baby!" "Maybe I can convince that father to help me." "Really, he won't! He can go to jail because he is four years older than you!" "No, he won't! He cares about me!" "He only wanted a fuck buddy and he went after you because you're naive and young." "I won't accept this! I will go and tell him!" "You're walking into the lion's den! I should go with you!" "No! You will just ruin everything!" Milly runs down the hall and knocks on the door of the father. "Hello!" Herve answers the door.

In the Gym, Dawn looks for the Mirror Ball that fell on the stage a few weeks earlier. "I see something!" Yumi shouts. Yumi flies up and looks at a wire. "It looks like somebody cut the wire!" Ash locates the Mirror Ball and looks closer at the wires from the ball. "These wires were tampered with!" "But how? Jim would have made sure that any uninvited guest would not have been here," Dawn said. "I wonder..." Ash starts to search for something. "What are you looking for?" Yumi asks. "Anything, spider related," Ash said. Meanwhile, Allison searches through the Paris Police Department's Database for any updates on Johnny's death. "You got 30 minutes, Allison!" Brock said. "Okay, let's see!" Allison searches through many files. "What if this person tries to use the pictures from the Factory against us," Aelita said. "This person is trying to scare us. If it wanted to turn those pictures in, it would have already happened by now!" Brock said. "It looks like they are going to question someone about Johnny's death," Allison said. "Who?" Jeremy asks. "It only says a male in their 40's." "Can you look any deeper?" Odd asks. "I can try, but PPD has a strong firewall on their side." Dawn texts Odd about something she found in the Gym. "Is that your girlfriend?" Ulrich asks sternly. "Fuck you!" "I warned you Odd!" "I said fuck you!" "Quiet! Allison is on to something!" Jeremy shouts. Ulrich pushes Odd out the room and grabs his phone. "It looks like Dawn and the others found out about the strange occurrences on Spirit day." "Can I have my phone now!" Odd tackles Ulrich for his phone. "I need to make sure..." Ulrich starts. "Boys! What the fuck!" Aelita shouts. "Sorry, Aelita!" Ulrich and Odd said. "Did one of you said something about the Mirror Ball?" Allison said. "Yeah, why?" Ulrich asks. "Everyone needs to get back here, ASAP!"

At the Ishyama Residence, the Twins arrive with Hiroki's cupcake. "This is so sweet, girls!" Akiko said. "I think he will like it. He is doing his homework." "He still has homework?" Leya asks. "Yes, I wish the school would understand better." The girls went upstairs. "Time to add the final touches," Leya said. Lesteria sprinkles magic on the cupcake. "When he takes a bite, it will shower him with magic." They knock. "I saw you two from my window," Hiroki said. He opens his door and looks at the cupcake. "Is that for me?" "Yes!" Leya said. "Whoa! Where did you that lollipop?" "Yumi! She brought it for you!" Lesteria said. "I have not had a cherry lollipop in years!" Hiroki takes the lollipop and magic sprinkles shower him. "Cool!" "Feel better?" Leya asks. "Yes, I do! I get to come back to school tomorrow!" "On Saturday?" Leya asks. "Yes." "We can't wait!" Lesteria said.

"Mr. Delmas had reported the Mirror Ball 'accident' to the police, but someone paid 266,892 Euros (300,000 US Dollars) to dismiss the case," Allison said. "What!" Dawn said. "This mystery person is trying to cover their tracks," Yumi said. "But the police are starting to think that Johnny was murdered if they are questioning someone," Aelita said. "Who?" Ash asks. "A male in their 40s." "That cannot be the mystery figure," Brock said. "Both times, money was sent to the Police as a donation from an account from India,' Allison said. "I think an Ariados bite the wire," Brock said. "How can you tell?" Jeremy asks. "I studied Pokemon medicine before we had to start school. I recognize this bite anywhere." "It makes sense. This person has a thing with spiders. It could explain how everything was done. A Pokemon did it," Odd said. "I wish I had more time to dig into this further," Allison said. "It's okay. You did enough. The will be back tomorrow. They went to test out a theory," Ash said. "I need to sleep after this!" Odd said as he stretches out his arms. "Of course!" Jeremy jokingly said. As Yumi left, Ulrich hugs her. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Ulrich." "You can stay here again, I sure..." "I want to stay with you, tonight." Ulrich's eyes widen by Yumi's request. "Nothing is happening! Don't get excited!" "I'm not!" Ulrich started to blush. But what about your parents?" "If they don't see you, they can't hurt you." Ulrich blushed again.

Later that night, Yumi sneaks Ulrich into her room. "Try not to make a sound." Ulrich understands. He changes into some gray sweatpants and wraps himself in a blanket. "Where's your shirt?" Yumi exclaims. "It's 1000 degrees in this house!" He pulls Yumi close to him and places her head on his chest. Yumi smiles. "Thank you for staying with me," Yumi said. "No problem!" Ulrich said. Ulrich kisses her and covers themselves with a blanket. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Aelita snuggle in bed together and think about what they just find out. "This whole thing is messed up! It's like this person is leaving us puzzles and it is all going to boil over at the end!" Aelita said. "I know! I wish I can figure this out, but it's like we're missing something in all of this!" Jeremy said. Aelita looks at her phone. "I keep thinking that we're going to get a text message from the Jack of all Trades or something." "This is not the book! This is much worse!" At the same time, Dawn opens her door and looks for her hair brush. "This has been a rough week, right Allison?" Dawn turns around and sees Allison sleeping with her homework on her head. "Poor, Allison!" When Dawn walks up to her to remove the homework, she trips over Ash, who fell asleep next to Allison. "Oh, Ash!" Dawn goes to find Brock and ask him to move Ash, but Odd pulls her into his room instead. He kisses her, and the kiss turns into a passionate affair.

 **Note: The following is for the purpose of the story. This does not reflect how I feel about the issue. Repeat the following is solely for the purpose of the story!**

The alarms went off and everyone was rushed outside. "It's raining!" Sissi shouts. "Maybe the rain can wash away your ugliness!" Thomas shouts. "Everyone laughed until they see a student on a stretcher. "BP: 200/99. Pulse: 60. Female youth around age 12." The EMT reports. All of the students were amazed and concerned. "Keep back, everyone!" Jim said. "Not again!" Nicholas shouts. Tamiya pushes him. "This is all your fault!" "Relax!" Anne-Sophie said as she pulls Tamiya back. The twins run to Allison. "It's a girl! She was bleeding!" Leya said. "Seriously! A period problem!" Steve said. "Of course not!" Theo shouts. "It is clear that this is worse!" Another EMT reports back. "We found something at the scene." "I wonder who the girl is?" Aelita asks. "Let's see. Who's not here?" Odd asks. "Since Tamiya was upset. It must be about Milly!" Jeremy said. "Yes," EMT reports. "We found one unraveled wire hanger!" All of the students stopped in their tracks and gasps. "Why is everyone stunned?" Leya asks. "What does a coat hanger have to do with Milly?" Lesteria asks. Allison blocks their ears.

 _Several hours earlier..._

Milly walks in. "I need to speak to Nicholas!" "About what!" Nicholas shouts. "About me...us..." "There is no us. It was a one-time thing at the ball." "You slept with Milly at the ball?" Herve shouts. "It was not a one-time thing! At Spirit Day, we almost did it, but Sissi and Herve showed up." (Please read the end of Arc 80 for full effect). "What the hell? You're 12 and Nicholas is 16. This is gross and rape!" "It is not! We both made a choice!" Nicholas said. "But you are older than Milly, and she is not at the age of constant!" Herve said. "Plus, I'm pregnant, if you haven't heard!" "What!" Nicholas falls back. "You didn't use protection!" Herve shouts. "I thought that I was in control!" "Stupid! That method does not work. Especially since you are still not sexually enough to understand your body!" Nicholas gets up. "Well, I don't want it!" "What!" Milly shouts. "Look, we live in different parts of the country, you're 12, and I'm 16. We can't be parents plus, we both still have a future ahead of ourselves." " I thought you cared about me!" "Only your ability to spread your legs." Milly starts to cry. Herve tries to talk to her. "I'm sorry that you got hurt, but this is why none of the girls in his grade would talk to him. Nicholas is not boyfriend material, nor a decent human being!" "Fuck you!" "You Son-of-a-Bitch! You took advantage of Milly!" "He did not! I wanted it just as bad as him!" "And it got you pregnant and alone!" Herve shouts. "If you weren't pregnant, then maybe we can be fuck buddies!" Nicholas shouts. "What do you want me to do?" Milly asks. Nicholas goes to her face. "Get rid of it! I don't care what you do to get rid of it!" Nicholas pushes Milly out. Milly cries and runs past Tamiya and girl name Katie-Ann.

 _Back to the Present..._

 _"_ She did not!" Aelita said. "She did!" Dawn said. Jeremy looks at Nicholas and Herve. "This is all your fault!" "Herve! Shut-up! How was I supposed to know that she would do that instead of going to a clinic like a smart person." Herve shakes his head and moves away from Nicholas. Jeremy's eyes widen and said. "I think I know what the father is." "Who?" Brock asks. Ash's note card glows. "Look up and away! I took your evidence." "Look up?" Allison asks. The sky had a fireworks display. _Let's play Cat and Mouse, Soldiers!_ A piece of flame from the firework crashed into the ground and left an imprint of a spider on the ground. The students run back to the dorms. Jeremy opens his door and sees an Ariados holding something in his web. "Get out!" Jeremy shouts. When Jeremy looks around his room, he sees a note. "What happened?" Aelita asks. "You're the Mouse!" Jeremy read.


	29. Arc 99: Tom and Jerry

**_Tom and Jerry_**

 _"You're the mouse!"_

Jeremy looks around his room to see if anything was taken. "What's going on Jeremy?" Aelita asks. "My laptop is gone!" Jeremy exclaims. "What do you mean? Everyone was outside." "I understand that, but my laptop is gone. This fucking figure took it. That's why that spider was here in my room!" Aelita sits on the bed. "Why your laptop?" "I asked Allison to save some of the information she found on my laptop. Not to mention that it contains everything about Lyoko, remember, this mystery person is not only to haunting us with these illusions, but it also is blackmailing us about Lyoko. Maybe it is starting to make his or her threats a promise." Dawn knocks on the door. "What is going on? I heard yelling." "Sorry Dawn. It wasn't screaming, you know who stole Jeremy's laptop," Aelita said. "What the fuck! Is it going to use it against us?" "Seems like it!" Dawn holds her head. "This is like a game of Cat and Mouse." "And according to our latest note, we're the mouse," Jeremy said. Odd signals to Ash, Brock, and Allison to go to Jeremy 's room and he fills everyone in. "Before we do anything, we should get some rest. After tonight, I think we need it," Brock said. "Yeah, I can't believe Milly would do something so drastic. She must not have known that there is a better way to ..." Aelita started. "Let's talk about it later," Allison said. "Where's Ulrich?" "He is spending the night with Yumi," Odd said. Everyone makes teasing sounds. "Not so fast. Yumi said that nothing is happening," Allison said. "Sure, just like how you and Ash said that nothing... Ouch!" Brock said. Allison punched him in the arm. "Good night!" Ash said. Everyone leaves but Odd pulls Dawn into his room. "Odd!" "Shh!" Odd brings Dawn closer to him. Their eyes meet, and their heart beats faster with each breath. "I want to finish what we started!" Odd drags his finger along Dawn's breastbone. She blushes and closes her eyes and lets Odd's kiss take her away.

Destiny searches her laptop for information on Jewish Concentration Camps. "I"m crying. Why would they do this to them!" The first thing she sees is children getting burned alive in hot shower prisons. It is said that the Nazi soldiers would have the Jewish Children in these gas chambers if there were too small to serve in the camp. "This is too much!" Destiny closes her laptop. Another student sits next to her outside. "Is your name Destiny?" "Yes, who are you?" " My name is Shelia. I want to talk to you about something." "Go ahead." Before Shelia speaks, Yumi and Ulrich run by. "Jeremy said that it was an emergency!" Yumi said. "Do you think it is about last night or the mystery figure?" Ulrich asks. "I don"t know." Destiny rolls her eyes. "What do you have the beef with those inclusive kids?" Shelia asks. "Is that your question?" "No, just wondering?" "It's a long story." "Enough said. My understanding is that you are the only openly bisexual student here at school." Destiny is in shock. "I am?" "Yes, I am still sorting out my feelings, and I need advice." Shelia's brown skin makes a bronze color in the sunlight. Her light brown hair with pink tips makes Shelia look innocent. "Explain your feelings." Shelia takes a deep breath. "I am not attracted to one gender. I love boys, but girls give me this overwhelming feeling. However, I love having sex with boys; girls give me a different sense of pleasure." Destiny listens to Shelia's story. She too not long ago was also conflicted about her sexuality.

William makes his way to Sissi's room to talk to her again. "She is not backing out of this deal! I still have my end of the chip!" When he goes to her door, he sees her with Herve. "Are you sure that Nicholas told her to do it? I mean, she could have gone to the clinic. It is safer, free, and all confidential." "It is true. I am not talking to him because he gave her the hanger and left her alone. He is a coward that doesn't know how to use protection." William listens in on the conversation. "Nicholas? I knew he was a creep but not so vile!" Herve holds Jeremy's laptop. "I don't remember getting this, but we can finally see what Jeremy and his friends are up too!" "They told me that we are all friends, but they claimed that there was never any secret. That's a bunch of shit, and when we find out, I will go tell my father!" William is outrage that Sissi and Herve have Jeremy's laptop but also that no one told him. He races to Jeremy's room to find everyone else there. "How the fuck can you all not tell me that Sissi and Herve stole Jeremy's laptop?" "What! Is this what this meeting is about?" Yumi shouts. William looks confused. "I sent you a text message!" Allison said. William searches his phone and looks up with a bright red facial expression. "Sorry, I was busy. I heard Sissi is going to tell her father everything she finds." "Which is why we need to recover it," Jeremy said. "There is tons of information about Lyoko on Jeremy's cloud. Herve might be able to access it and once he does..." "We're screwed," Odd said. "We need to go to him and grab it!" Ash said. "We need to be careful. Remember Ash, you punched Herve a few months ago, and Herve will use that against you," Allison said. "When did this happen and how come I was not there?" Ulrich asks with glee. "Do not feed into Ash's ego. Herve had said some uncomfortable things about Allison and Ash punched him in the face. Both got detention, but Mr. Delmas had given Ash a warning," Dawn said. "I won't repeat it, but I do not let people who talk shit about my girlfriend live!" Ash said. "Focus! We need do something!" Jeremy said. "Let Aelita go and speak to him. She is the least threating to Herve," Brock said. "And you as well," Odd said. "Okay, we can try," Aelita said. She and Brock go to talk to Herve. Ulrich pulls Ash aside. "When?" "It was on a mission to the Cortex. I could not go because I was in detention." "I would have love to see that!"

"Herve is a Son-of-A-Bitch!" Brock said. "I know! This Mystery Figure picked the right person to give the laptop to," Aelita said. "What happened?" Jeremy said. "He hid it!" Aelita said. "Shitface!" Odd said. "This leads us nowhere!" Yumi said. William meets them at lunch. "No luck!" "Nada!" Dawn said. "I wish we knew where he hid it," Jeremy said. "Be careful. Do we need to go and find it! If we don't play our cards right, we could get in trouble instead," Allison said. She gets a note in her bag and reads it. "My little mouse! Tom leaves the cheese where you have to crack the code to find it, smelly wishes!" Allison looks nervous. "Where would Herve hide it?" Dawn asks. "The locker room?" Allison said. "That smelly place? Does Herve even have a locker there?" Yumi asks. "Yes, but why there?" William asks. "That's is the last place Herve would ever be. That place reminds him that he is the worse athlete in school, even worse than Jeremy!" Everyone laughs. "Couldn't go one day, huh Allison?" Jeremy said. Everyone laughs again. Destiny looks at them. "Whatever!" Shelia comes by. "Did you think about what I told you?" "I did! You do not have to decide anything right know. You are still figuring out who you are. You don't need a label. I always knew who I was but others may not. There is no rush. Shelia, there is no reason to worry about yourself. Everything is going to be just fine." Shelia smiles and thanks, Destiny. "Thank you! I needed this conversation!"

"Are you sure that Allison's right? Is your laptop here?" Yumi asks. "I had a tracker installed. The signal is the strongest here!" Jeremy said. The Boys' Locker Room has an odor of old cheese, sweat, and male arrogance. "let's find this thing and leave! Why are boys not able to...to.." Dawn starts off. "Hey, if you can't handle our manliness," Odd said. "Quit it!" Yumi shouts. "We need to hurry before we get caught!" The group decided to divide the locker room into sections. "Hey, Allison!" Aelita said. "Yeah, Aelita!" Allison said. "What did you tell the twins about Milly? I know that they kept on asking about what happened last night." "What did happen?" Yumi asks. "I told the twins the Milly was pregnant and that she did not want the baby anymore." "How did you explain what she did? We all know what she did even though the teachers were trying to sugar coat it, which was wrong," Dawn said. "I told them that she wanted to end the pregnancy, but she did it dangerously. I also explained that Milly is not a bad person for wanting to end her pregnancy." "How did they respond?" Ulrich asks. "They were confused and kept asking questions." Allison sits on the floor. "This whole thing is too real. I know that we all have read about it but to be this close to it is a bit much for my blood." "I understand. Is Milly alright?" William asks. "Yes. She was given blood at the hospital, but her parents are through the roof!" Brock said. "They should. Milly almost died!" Ash said. "Plus, they want to know who the father is." "It's Nicholas! But we can't prove it. Plus I heard Ms. Hertz said that this is the second strike for the school," Dawn said. "Second strike?" Jeremy asks. He and Aelita look at each other and remember the conversation they heard a few days ago. (Arc 94) "I mean Milly is only 13-years-old." "13? I thought she was 12?" Ash said. "It's okay! We all thought she was 12. Milly is just very immature," Allison said. "Okay, back to our problem! Any luck?" Jeremy asks. "NO!" Everyone said. Allison gets up and starts to looks at the lockers closer to the door. Ash whispers in her ear. "How did you know where to look?" Allison hands him her note card. "No way! But why the locker room?" "It smells like old cheese. We're the mouse and Herve, or the Mystery person is Tom, the cat. The code it the locker combination." "Okay. The lockers outside are too exposed, and someone would see him." Allison comes across a smelly locker. "Whose is this?" "I don't know?" Ash said. Allison looks inside from the vent in front of the locker. "I see a picture of Sissi with hearts. "That must be Herve's!" Odd shouts. Allison tries to crack the code of the locker and can open it. Ash looks up in fear. Allison takes out Jeremy's Laptop. "I got it!" She screams. "And I got you!" Jim said as he snatches the laptop out of her hands. "Detention! All of you!" Jim has a sinister smile on his face. "What! But Herve stole my laptop last night!" Jeremy yells. "I told you, Jim, they were trying to frame me and take my laptop as a joke!" Herve said. "Are you crazy?" Ulrich said. Herve turns on the laptop, and it is a different program that the one Jeremy has. "See!" Sissi said. "We heard you and Jeremy's-" Aelita said. "Save it. Stones!" Jim said.

At the Library, the group tries to figure out what went wrong. "Herve still has it!" Odd shouts. "No!" Jeremy said. "I saw a spider mark on Herve and Sissi. Plus my laptop magically found its way to my room." "What the hell?" Allison shouts. "We took the bait hook-line-and-sinker!" "But Herve said...' Daw said. "I think we heard what we needed to hear. If we did not act, the police would be our problems. Since we did, we're here," Yumi said. "So, we were fucked up from the start!" Odd shouts. "Yeah, we were!" Ash said. William arrives. "Fucking Herve!" "We're Sorry we got you into this mess," Aelita said. "No! We all felt for it!" William said. "Shut up!" Jim said once he walked in. Twenty minutes past and the air started to get thick. "Is it just me or is it hard to breathe?" Odd asks. "It is!" Dawn said. Yellow dust starts to float in the mist. "It's Polly dust! We need to open all the windows!" Ulrich said. "Sit down!" Jim shouts. "But Jim!" "Sit down!" Jim said. "We just need to open a few windows, Jim," Yumi said. "I said SIT YOUR FUCKING SOILDERS ASSESS DOWN!" Jim's voice was deep and had a slight ghostly vibe to it. "Stupid Soldiers want to save the day and yourselves!" "The Mystery Figure took over Jim's body!" Brock shouts. "William!" Allison screams. She goes to his cold, lifeless body. "He's okay. I don't hurt innocent victims! Unlike you all!" Jim's hands glow and 18 balls of fire all around the Library. "Those balls are going to hit all of us," Yumi said. The balls bounce off one another and the walls. "Hide underneath the table!" Ulrich said. The balls of fire will hit each of them twice, but once it hit one of them, the rest will start to find them all. "This is crazy! This whole thing was a plow to get rid of us," Ash said. A ball of fire was inches away from Odd, but Dawn pushes him away. "Thanks!" Odd said. "No problem!" Dawn said with a slight blush. "(Cough)," Yumi said. Ulrich looks at Odd with a glare, but a fireball almost hits him. "I wish this was all an illusion!" Aelita said. "That's it!" Allison said. She takes out her Princess Sword and waves it towards the light. " Vaastavikata Saadhak (Reality Seeker)" Pink Thunder breaks every fireball and restores reality. "It was all an illusion!" Brock said. "But if I did not stop it, it would have hurt us badly," Allison said.

After that ordeal, the group dropped off William in his room. "He will wake up in a few minutes," Yumi said. The cats magically appear. "Where have you guys been?" Dawn said. "We went to the Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree," Cāndanī said. "You did!" Allison said. "And we found some things out," Subaha said. "But first, what happened while we were gone?" Staravia said. A larger fireball appeared from the ceiling. "Look out!" Odd shouts. The ball made a message on the ceiling. _Next time, I will strike at home where it hurts._ "Next time? What is going on? I thought this was dealt with!" Cāndanī said. "No even close!" Allison said. "This is far from over!"


	30. Arc 100: Home Invasion

**_Home Invasion_**

 _Next time, I will hit home where it hurts!_

 _Note: One this is the longest chapter yet. Two: We made it to Arc 100! Three: Thank you for reading and putting up with the dragging. This is how the character feel. They feel like the mtsyery figure is dragging on and on until BOOM! So, thank you!_

Allison is looking through her things to see what she needs to pack. "I think I will take my makeup set. Knowing Dawn, she will either force Yumi or Aelita to try it or somehow trick one of the boys to wear it!" "I will not!" Dawn said. Cāndanī looks worried. "Nobody has said anything about yesterday!" "There is nothing to say! William almost got hurt because of us and not it says it's going to get personal. Like really? We are at our wits end with this whole thing!" Dawn angerly folds her clothes in a bag. "And running away is the way to do it!" Cāndanī exclaimed. "No, Yumi's parents went to take Hiroki to see his grandparents. They live 15 minutes from Paris. So, she wants to have a sleepover. We need to destress and figure out what's going on," Allison said. "And William?" "He said that he has to take care of some family business." Cāndanī sighs. "I guess so." She gets up and puts a few toys in Allison'ss bag. "What are you doing?" "You think after last night us cats are leaving you guys alone. Please!" Cāndanī rubs her dark blue on Allison. "I missed you when I went away!" She purrs and snuggles on Allison's lap. "Trying to soften me up?" "Maybe?" Dawn laughs. "Kiss up!" "Well, the Seikatsu Cherry Blossom Tree told us to give you all support." "What did the tree say again?" Cāndanī opens her eyes. "The tree said that you all are in grave danger!" "I do not remember that!" Allison said. "The tree felt the same presence from the first time." "First time?" Dawn asks. "Remeber the tree had wrapped its branches around all of you right before it Latios and Latias took it away." "I remember that!" Allison said. "Well, that was the exact moment that your future selves were attacked by the Spade Facade." (Arc 27) "It was protecting us!" Dawn said. "Yes, the tree feels a similar threat and it wants myself, Staravia, and Subaha to protect you all." "Does the tree know who?" "No!" "Well, hopefully, this party goes off without a hitch!" Allison said.

At Yumi's house, Yumi and Aelita were talking about the latest note. "What do you think it means buy 'at home where it hurts'?" Aelita asks. "Who cares. This mystery figure will not scare me. I am this close to hunting this person down like a criminal!" "Whoa! Calm down!" "No!" "I think you should!" Ulrich said. "We are here to relax and have fun." "Okay! But if this thing attacks my home..." Ulrich kisses Yumi to shut her up. "Cute! We get to see a show!" Odd said. "Fuck you, Odd!" Yumi and Ulrich said. "What are we doing?" Jeremy asks. "I don't know," Yumi said. "We should tell scary stories," Brock said. "That is so lame!" Odd said. "Not if we make it a contest. Loser gets to be everyone's personal servant for the night." "Jeremy, get me some juice!" Odd said. "What! You have two legs!" Jeremy said. "Sorry, I was just practicing!" Everyone laughed. 'Funny!" Jeremy was not amused. In the living room, Yumi covers the lamps so it makes the room creepy and dark. "Who wants to tell a story?" Yumi asks. "I'm hungry!" Odd said. "Seriously?" Brock asks. "Yes, I need a snack!" "I made Nacho Salad!" Dawn said. "You did?" Aelita asks. "Yeah, I figure that since it's too early for dinner, we would need a snack." "You make the best Nacho Salad!" Ash said. "I still remember from last summer!" Allison said. "Guys, you're making me blush!" Dawn said. "If it's that good. Bring it out!" Yumi said. Dawn goes into the kitchen and gets the nachos. Odd sneaks into the kitchen to help Dawn. "Do you need any help?" "Yes, can you bring the dish out?" "Sure!" Odd decides to sample one of the Nachos first. "Hey, at least try the one with all the cheese and meet," Dawn said. "What is the green stuff?" "Jalapenos!" Odd takes one bite and melts. "This is so good!" "Thank you!" Dawn takes a napkin and wipes his face. "Hide the evidence!" Oss blushes and kisses Dawn. "Let's go!" Dawn blushes again. Odd brings out the dish and Jeremy accuses Odd of eating one of the nachos. "No way!" Odd said. Ash laughs. "Not only did Odd tried one, he tried one with the Jalapenos. His nose is running from the heat!" Odd wipes his nose. "Was it good?" Ulrich asks. "Yes!" Everyone takes a nacho. "Dawn, if you would have made this when we first met, this would have resolved the whole rivalry between us a lot faster," Aelita said. "Please, enough with the compliments," Dawn said. As Brock takes a bite, he thinks. "Can you guys explain this rivalry with Sissi? I understand that she could not be trusted before but why?" "Good question!" Jeremy said. "Well, Sissi was a part of the group but she told her father about Lyoko and brought him to the factory. Then he tried to force Jeremy to shut off the Supercomputer," Ulrich started. "But he launched the first return to the past and erased Sissi's memory. So, we kicked her out right away," Yumi said. "I see!" Ash said. "Now, you guys need to tell us about your rivalry with Leona and Paul," Aelita said. (If you have watched Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl. You pretty much know the story of Paul) "With Leona, she thinks we pranked her at prom," Dawn said. "What happened at prom?" Odd asks. "Have any of you saw 'Carrie' ?" Everyone except Aelita saw it. "Aelita, it's a scary movie about a girl with psychic powers who was bullied at school to the point where she kills her whole senior class," Ash said. "What!" Aelita said. "Why would you watch that!" "You can watch it with Jeremy. He can totally protect you and use the movie as an excuse to snuggle with you," Dawn said. "Fuck you!" Jeremy said. "What about the film?" Odd asks. "Remember the prom scene. Carrie was covered with Miltank blood. (Really pigs blood in real life)" Ash said. "Yeah," Ulrich said. "Well, a girl named Joelle did the same thing to Leona but she dyed the blood green to symbolize envy," Dawn said. "What!" Aelita said. "Leona thinks we have something to do with it because it happened shortly after Brock and Leona's messy break-up. We tried to tell her it was all Joelle because she admitted it to all of us after Graduation but Leona does not buy it. So, she still dislikes us," Allison said. "That is so unfair!" Yumi said. "True. Hey, what is that?" Brock asks. "My Super Galaxy Bros. Kart game," Yumi said. "We should play!" Odd said. "You can but I will not!" Allison said. "Okay, I call Macario," Dawn said. "No! I do!" Jeremy said.

Dawn and Brock go upstairs to look for a new battery for one of the game controllers. "Of course when I was about to win, my controller stops working," Dawn said. "Well, at least Odd was in the last place. He tends to brag about winning," Brock said. "Now, where is the spare battery?" "In Hiroki's room. Yumi stated that she wants to tell him that she did not go into the room." Brock laughs. "Okay, where's his room?" "I think this one." Dawn opens the door and she and Brock let out a big scream. Meanwhile, Ulrich asks Odd a question in private. "What did you do with Dawn earlier?" "None of your fucking business!" "Are you sure? I would think that you knew better!" "Ulrich Stern! My relationship with Dawn, whether romantic or not, is none of your fucking business!" Ulrich wrestles odd to the ground. "Listen! Stay away from Dawn! You are going to hurt her!" "And you're hurting me!" Odd pins Ulrich to the floor. "Mind your own fucking business!" "Boys!" Aelita said. "Is everything alright?" Odd and Ulrich get themselves together. "I was just mad that Ulrich had to launch the silver shell that caused me to be in the last place," Odd said. "Oh, Odd!" Aelita laughed. Back upstairs, Dawn and Brock scream because they opened that door to the bathroom and found Ash and Allison kissing, shirtless. "Sorry!" Dawn said with a red face. "Allison quickly puts back on her tank top. "We leave you two alone!" Brock said. "Wait!" Ash said as he puts his shirt back on. "We're were just leaving!" "Sure!" Brock said sardonically. "Please don't say anything!" Allison begs. "On one condition!" Dawn said. "What! After all the things..." Ash started. "Allison, you have to use your father's credit card to order us some Tacizza." "That's it!" Allison said. "Yep!" "Okay. I could go for some Tacizza right now!" Allison said. "Why are you two up here?" Ash asks. "We need a new controller battery," Brock said. "Okay, Hiroki's room is next to Yumi's," Allison said. "Of course!" Brock said. Back downstairs, Odd starts to complain about his stomach. "I need food!" Odd shouts. "We just ate!" Jeremy said. "That was two hours ago!" Odd said. "Then we should get Tacizza!" Dawn said as she and the others walk down the stairs. "Is that the taco and pizza combination?" Yumi asks. "Yes!" "We should get the hard shell!" Aelita said. "Soft shell!" Jeremy said. "Hard!" Odd said. "Soft!" Yumi said. "This could take a while," Allison said. While everyone bickers, Dawn tries to fix her broken controller. "Done, and it only took twenty minutes!" The door bell rings and Dawn goes and answers it. "Thanks! We have been waiting for this!" Dawn takes the box. Allison walks in and sees Dawn with a box. "Hey, we order the individual with mild salsa and guacamole. Also, we ended up with the hard shells so you, Jeremy, and Yumi can use the pita bread crust to eat." Dawn looks confused. "What's that?" "The food!" "No! We just ordered!" Dawn looks inside the box. "It's pizza!" The pizza is pepperoni but the pizza looks strange. "The pepperoni makes a spider mark!" "Why did you take it?" "I thought you ordered. Did it really take twenty minutes to decide on which shell to eat?" "Yes, get rid of it!" "Of what?" Ash asks. "A pizza with a spider mark," Dawn said. "A what!" "I'm sorry. I thought the food was ordered." "No need to worry! I'll get rid of the pizza!" Ash puts on his sweater and goes outside. He sees some boys riding bikes near the house. "hey, do you guys want any pizza?" "From a stranger?" "It's just pepperoni in the shape of a spider. It was sent by mistake and one of my friends cannot eat pepperoni." "Okay!" One of the boys took a bite. "Deep dish! Thank you!" The boys leave. "A spider!" Aelita shouts. "Yes!" Allison said. "At home where it hurts. It must have seen this sleepover coming," Ulrich said. "And sending a pizza was just a warning!" Ash said. "Quick, use your magic wands to secure the house," Subaha said. A gold glittery shield covers the house and lights up the neighborhood. "Okay, all done!" Yumi said. "Okay, let's play truth or dare!" Dawn said. "No! I knew that you wanted to play that!" Allison said. "Come on, I get to make you all fall to my mercy!" Odd said. "We'll see!" Jeremy said. Kiwi wakes up and holds a yellow star with lights. "Hey boy, what do you have here?" Odd asks. Kiwi gives it to Allison. "This is mine. I used to play with this with my siblings." "How does it work?" Jeremy asks. "It gives you a category for your questions. It must have heard Dawn say truth and dare, lit up and woke up Kiwi." "We should play, we have twenty minutes until the food arrives," Ulrich said. "Okay, but I have one rule!" Allison said. "We have to do both and only The person on the right or left gets to ask you a question or make you do a task." "Okay!" Everyone said but Jeremy sits next to Odd and Dawn.

"Okay, Ulrich. Truth or Dare?" Aelita asks. "Truth!" Ulrich said. "Okay! What happened at the swimming pool?" Ulrich smiled. "XANA attack us." "That's not what I meant! We know that!" "Too bad!" "Not fair!" "Well, you said tell us what happened and he did. You should have been specific!" Ash said. "Specific huh?" Ulrich said. "Truth or Dare, Ash?" "Truth! What do you have for me?" "How steamy was your night with Allison the night before we went to the future with Lesteria?" Ash's face turned bright red. "Hey! Foul!" Allison screamed. "I want to know the answer to this!" Staravia said. "Too bad! you're not playing!" Ash said. "Nothing happened!" "You're face is red!" Ulrich said. "Nothing happened! Take it or leave it!" Ash said. "We'll just ask Allison. She has to tell the truth anyway!" "I don't believe this!" Allison said. "Too bad! I choose Dare, Ash!" Yumi said. "I dare you to take off your bra without taking off your shirt!" Yumi looks at him. "What! I am not doing that!" Yumi shouts. 'You should have thought of that before you and Ulrich plotted that question." Yumi growls. "Fine but it's going to take a while." "You have until your next turn," Brock said. "What!" "Or else you have to do another dare." "Whatever, Allison?" "Dare!" Allison said. "I dare you to kiss Jeremy!" "Say what!" Aelita said. Allison just gives him an air kiss. "That's not what I meant!" "Work on removing your bra!" Yumi rolls her eyes. "Truth or dare, Brock?" "Truth! Please go easy on me. Okay, I will use the toy to pick your question." The toy chooses family. "Family?" Odd said. "What is your ideal family?" Allison asks. "A wife and two kids. One boy and one girl," Brock said. "That is so sweet!" Dawn said. "I choose truth as well." "Tell everyone the 'Dee-Dee' story or I will!" Dawn looks at Brock. "How could you?" "Easy!" Dawn tells the story about her nickname while Ash sees movement on the wall. It looks like a spider, but when Ash gets close to it, it goes away. "That's sad for a five-year-old but funny at the same time!" Jeremy said. "Really! I hope you pick truth for your sorry ass!" "I do!" "Tell us, how do you really feel about Aelita!" Jeremy's face is red. 'My feelings for Aelita!" "Yep! Choose wisely!" Jeremy blushes and tries not to look Aelita in the eye. "You have to tell her." Jeremy takes a deep breath. "Aelita, you are the best thing that every happened to me. Meeting you, bringing you back to Earth, all the late night working on Lyoko, and other things that I mention, I enjoyed it. You are the love of my life and I will do anything to keep you in my life!" Everyone can't help but smile. "I love you too, Jeremy!" Aelita kisses him and they blush. "How sweet!" Odd said. "I feel like going soft! I choose truth as well." "If you say so!" Jeremy smiles. "Did you kiss Dawn on your 'fake date' last year?" Odd blushes. (If you recall, in _Delta Company,_ Odd and Dawn went on a picnic to prove that Odd is not a player. They had kissed before the return to the past but afterward...) Odd recall kisses Dawn before and after the time reversal. "No! It was just us as friends!" "Are you sure? It seems like..." "No! I did not kiss Dawn. That would be weird." "How come Odd's answer is normal!" Jeremy said. "That's not my problem! Aelita, truth or dare!" "Dare!" "I dare you to make out with Jeremy for one...no...five whole minutes!" "No!" "You two just declare your love for each other. You both have it in you!" "No!" Aelita said. Allison gets a phone call. "Hello, you're outside! Thank you!" Allison looks out the window and sees the Tacizza. "Dinner!"

Before they each, Yumi decides that they should watch _Carrie._ "No! After what I heard! Never!" "We could watch _Starbuster!"_ Allison said. "No! That is too scary for Aelita!" Ulrich said. "No way! Really! Everything is an illusion!" Ash said. "I think I could handle it!" Aelita said. During the movie, Allison notices some moving dots. "Ash, do you see moving dots?" "On the wall?" "Yes." "No!" "I think the Pizza was just the tip of tonight's attack!" The movie gets intense as a girl is beheaded and her body is turned into a juice where her murderer drinks it. "My stomach hurts!" Aelita said. The girl's friend looks up. "I see it. The spider that will kill us all!" "That's not in the movie!" Odd said. "What!" Aelita said. "That is not there at all. There are not spiders in the film!" Allison looks up and sees spider webs on the ceiling. She flies up and touches one ob the webs. "Ouch! It's sharp!" "Not possible! Staravia said. "Look!" Spiders are crawling on the walls and ceilings. "Get down, Allison!" Brock said. The movie still plays. "Better watch out. These spiders are after the Soldiers like flies. But then again, the Fairy Soldiers are flies, right?" "Turn it off!" Jeremy said as a spider shoots its web and stings him. "These spiders have something in them!" Ulrich said. "But, we protected the house!" Yumi said. "But I had brought the pizza in first," Dawn said. "It's not your fault!" Yumi said. The spiders all attack the Soldiers but they fight back. "These things are immune to bug spray!" Odd said. "But what can we do?" Cāndanī asks. "My wand!" Allison said. She takes out her wand but six spiders make a cocoon around her hand. "Help!" Allison screams. Ash takes out his sword and tries to cut the cocoon. "Hurry!" Ulrich yells. "Got it!" Ash screams in success. Allison waves her wand and freezes everything. She sees a male figure that looks around the same age as her, based on his shadow. He is husky but is tall. "Home where it hurts!" The boy said. Allison unfreezes everything. Everything goes away. "I saw him!" Allison said. "Who?" Ash asks. "The boy that is after us. He is a teenager, like us!" "A teenager that has a grudge against you all. Then it must be about your past as high school students on Planet Hearts," Staravia said. Everyone looks around in guilt and confusion.

The next day, everyone is recovering from the nightmare sleepover. Allison is looking into Johnny's death to see if the police have any updates. "Hey, the police are about to make a press conference about Johnny," she says to Jeremy and Aelita in the rec room. "Maybe we can use to to see who this guy is," Jeremy said. Yumi is in the courtyard about to text Ulrich when she gets a call from Allison. "Yumi, you need to check your phone!" "Why?" "Because..." Before Allison can finish, Joanne and Haru show Yumi the live news conference. _Hello. We have an update on the death of the young Kadic Academy male student. With new evidence, we have made the conclusion that the death is a homicide. With that, we have made an arrest this morning around 8:00 AM. The suspect we have in custody is a Japanese man in his mid-40s-Takeho Ishiyama._ Yumi starts to breathe and faints into Ulrich's arms. "What's happening?" He asks. "Yumi!" Allison said on the phone. She, Jeremy, and Aelita watch the video of Yumi's Father being arrested. "Ulrich, Yumi's' father was just arrested for the murder of Johnny," Allison said. "No!" "What!" Dawn said. She and Brock both are watching from Joanne's phone. Odd and William walk into the rec room. "What's all the commotion?" William asks. "Is that Mr. Ishiyama?" Odd asks. "Yes," Aelita said. "No! How's Yumi?" William asks. "She fainted in the courtyard," Jeremy said. Yumi wakes up. "I heard that my father...my father..." "Killed Johnny! Yeah, that does not make sense bur he just got arrested," Haru said. Yumi faints again. "Yumi!" Ulrich said. Ulrich gets a note from the male figure. " _I told you that I will attack home where it hurts. And it will only get worse!"_ Ulrich burns the note and carries Yumi to the nurse.


	31. Arc 101: Viral

_Viral_

 _The Mystery Figure, who turns out to be a teenage boy, framed Mr. Ishyama for Johnny's death._

Yumi slumps next to Ulrich and uses his sleeve to wipe her tears. She replays the image of her father being dragged across the street into the police car. Yumi cries, and her tears make her face as young and innocence as a baby. "Oh, Yumi. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away your pain," Aelita said. "Me too!" Ulrich said. He hugs her close to his body. "I found it!" Allison said. "Found what?" Jeremy asks. "Information about Mr. Ishyama," Cāndanī said. "He is being charged with Murder in the First Degree, and his bail is set at 1,000,000 euros (1,187,549 US dollars). Plus, the evidence included fingerprints at the scene, hair samples, mouth fluids, urine, etc." Yumi raises up. "What the fuck? How is that even possible! Before it was ruled a suicide, which is not, and now all of these fake evidence landed my father in jail with a bail that my family can't pay!" "Relax. You're getting red again!" Brock said. "How come all of this was not included in early reports?" Dawn asks. "I do not know. I am not hacking into the system. Something like this is going to set alarms." "But what about Mr. Iyshama? Is he going to stay in jail?" Odd asks. "Yes, Odd," Subaha said. "Until bail is made, he will have to remain in jail." Yumi gets up. "We have to do something. This boy is using my family to hurt us. He said at home where it hurt, and I'm hurting!" "We can start with the note cards. Since we know that the mystery person is a teenage male who 99.99% sure he went to high school, we can track his spell from the note cards and see if we can get a hold of him. We can also lure him out or something," Staravia said. "We, the cats, can look around Yumi's house to see if there is another spider mark that we missed near Mr. Ishyama's things. Right Subaha?" Cāndanī asks. Subaha is playing with tassels that Aelita gave her to play with. "Subaha!" Staravia shouts. "What! Sure snoop! Play with fuzzy balls!" Subaha said. "Oh Sister!" Cāndanī said. The group laughs until Allison gets an email.

"What is this?" Allison said. "Do not open it!" Jeremy said. Odd looks around the hallway. "I do not want any witnesses if that email explodes. "It's a school email but from who?" Ash asks. "Your anti-virus said that the email is safe to open," Brock said. "Open it. Maybe it is an embarrassing video of a student," Odd said. "Why?" Ulrich said. "Why not?" Dawn said. Allison opens the email. "It is a girl in the locker rooms during the ball. She is drunk and singing. " _I'm your number one fan!"_ "It sounds like Sissi!" Allison said. "But drunk on stupidity," Jeremy said. The girl begins to untie her lace dress front, that's when Allison stops the video. "I'm not watching the rest!" "Why not. It could be a message from the teenage son-of-a-bitch!" Ulrich said. "Fine!" The girl removed her top and said, " _My breast a re bigger than yours and you will love stealing your boy!"_ "What the fuck!" Allison said. She closes the video. "Who was that girl and why the hell did she flash her breast all over the internet!" Yumi shouts. "I am pretty sure she was drunk and that she must not remember this at all!" Staravia said. " I think this was sent to the whole student body! Look at all of these emails," Aelita said. "We got it too,' Dawn said. "Slow down! We have our problems too. We can figure out this later!" Ulrich said. Outside the door, Sissi is on the phone. "How could you? What do you mean? I paid you. But this is over kid!" Sissi storms off and goes downstairs.

The cats arrive at the Ishyama house and look around. "I found it!" Subaha said. The house is quiet. Yumi and Hiroki are staying at Kadic until this whole thing is over. "I just killed the spider. It was near Mr. Iyshama's side of the bed. It must have scanned things around the house and did some sort magic to make the evidence." "This is bad. How can we fix this?" Staravia asks. "The kids need to put an end to this madness!" Cāndanī said. Meanwhile, Odd and Dawn are playing foosball in the rec room. "I think this all relates to one of the pictures we saw a few days ago," Dawn said. "Which one?" Odd asks. 'The one with the girl. I just think that maybe that was his girlfriend's body. Maybe we did that!" "Don't believe that! We would never do anything so wrong. Sure, we were rebellious but not murderers. However, that girl must be a link to all of this." "Sure. I am just so mad that this boy did all of this. He sends us threats, he humiliated us, he killed a sweet innocent boy, he dragged his best friend into an almost deadly drug overdose, and he framed Yumi's father. Like, what the hell?" Yumi and Ulrich walked into the rec room and stopped when they see Odd and Dawn alone. "Hello?" Yumi said. "Hey, Yumi. How do you feel?" Dawn asks. "In pain but I can still function!" "Odd, what is going on?" Ulrich asks. Odd glares at him at a why that Dawn cannot see. "Dawn just came up with an idea, and I thinks she is on to something. "Oh really?" Ulrich said. Dawn reveals her idea. "That makes sense. The girl must be a former lover, friend, or sister," Yumi said. "But how do we play into that?" Ulrich asks. Over at the Hermitage, Allison, Aelita, Ash, Brock, and Jeremy work on a spell to unlock something from the note cards. "We are doing it here so no one can see us," Jeremy said. Allison places the cards on the floor. Aelita sprinkles a little magic on the cards. "So, what do we do?' Ash said. "According to the Golden Storybook, we must channel our powers towards the cards. The cards will activate a kind of protection which we can use to find information about the boy," Allison said. "I hope this works. We have never done anything like this before," Brock said. "I know, but the cats have full faith in us," Allison said. "Here goes nothing!" Jeremy said. Each one puts their hands in front of the cards. One by one, they slowly get stronger and begin to focus all of their powers towards the center. The cards start to glow bright red, and a flash of colors begin to fill the Hermitage. The colors get bright and brighter until they all combine into a white light and starts to burn the walls of the house.

The cats made their way to the rec room where Dawn was just finishing up explaining her theory to the others. "We found proof that Yumi's father was framed!" Staravia said. "With what?" Yumi asks. "I found the spider mark where you said your dad sleeps. It must have been collecting DNA and magically planted it in Johnny's room!" Subaha said. "What! This is getting way too real!" Odd said. "Dawn, tell them your theory," Ulrich said. "What theory?" Cāndanī asks. Dawn explains it to the cats. "That makes sense. A girl in your school was murdered, and her death was strange," Staravia said. As Staravia was talking, the ground starts to rumble. "What is going on? Does Paris normally have Earthquakes?" Subaha asks. "The Hermitage!" Odd shouts. "What about it?" Yumi asks. "The others were going to see if they can find anything from the note cards at the Hermitage because it was safer." "Well, I guess not!" Cāndanī said. When they arrive, the house looks normal. The white note cards have this enchanting but possessing glow. "Where are they?" Yumi asks. Allison, Aelita, Ash, Jeremy, and Brock were tossed all around the room and lost consciousness. "Get them out of here, leave the note cards!" Staravia said. At Odd and Ulrich's room, Dawn breaks some smelling salts to wake up her friends. Allison wakes up first. "Need...bag..." "A bag quick!" Dawn shouts. Allison throws up in the bag. "We need four more!" Ulrich said. "All of you look green. And Brock seems like he has an extra shade of purple." Odd said. Ash looks up. "The cards...the cards..." "The cards caused this. What the fuck!" Yumi said. Allison gets up. "I need to go to the bathroom. This bag is not going to hold the rest." "Okay, I will take you," Dawn said. On the way there, Sissi is making out with a boy with jet black hair. "This is making me sick," Allison said. As they leave, Dawn looks with the corner of her eyes to see a boy the looks familiar. On the way back, they run into William. "What is wrong with Allison?" "She has an upset stomach," Dawn said. "I'm sorry!" "No problem!" Allison expressed in a weak voice. William starts to leave to go to his room, but Allison notices that he is wiping lip gloss off his face. When they go back to the room, everyone looks somewhat healthy. "Stomach!" Aelita said. "No way you guys are doing this again! Look at you; nine note cards cannot do this. What can of the spell is this?" Staravia asks. "Black Magic!" Cāndanī said. "Black Magic that always ends with the caster or the victim dead. Or both! I think this boy is crazy and not just because he is a pixie fairy. He is just crazy!" Everyone looks at Cāndanī. "This person almost killed us with this stupid card protection. Of course, he's crazy!" Aelita said. "And he also has a thing for deadly games," Brock said. Dawn sighs. She looks at her phone when it changes to November 22. She and Odd whisper to them selves. "Happy Birthday to me!"

At the restaurant, _Youngster's,_ a man is decorating a cake. "Is this the cake for the order by Allison Jones?" A woman said. "Yes, two of her friends share a birthday." "Nice!" The man leaves to get more icing sugar. The mystery figure leaves a note next to the cake as a card and signs it to odd and Dawn. "Have an explosive Birthday!"


	32. Arc 102: Birthday Blowout

_Birthday Blowout_

 _"Have an explosive birthday," from the Mystery Figure_

Odd and Dawn smiled at two large frosted cakes appeared before them. "These cakes are huge!" Dawn said. Dawn's cake is a pink and yellow frosted cake with praline and cream filling. Odd's cake is a yellow and green frosted cake with caramel cream filling. "Hurry up and blow out the candles," Ash said. "Hey, don't rush them. They both need to enjoy this," Aelita said. "But I want cake!" Ulrich said. "Good things come to those who wait!" Odd exclaims. "You can wait all you want; I am going to take a piece from the bottom," Jeremy said. "Not unless you want to lose some fingers," Brock jokingly said. "Enough! make a wish you too," Allison said. " And hurry!" Yumi said. Odd and Dawn closed their eyes and made a wish. They each blew out their candles when an explosion happened.

Odd and Yumi were on their way to the police station. "I have to talk to my father. I want to know what happened to him. Maybe, this can give us a hand in figuring out how the mystery figure framed my dad!" Yumi exclaimed. "I know you do. But remember, we may not be able to see him because we're just kids. Plus, I'll bet you that mystery figure has some tricks up his sleeves," Odd said. As they cross the street, a boy trips on the road. "Help!" The boy said. Odd helps the kid but a car speeds down the road. "Odd look out!" Yumi yells. Odd and the boy looks up and sees the car's flashing lights.

"Where are the white cards?" Cāndanī asks. "Back at the Hermitage," Aelita said. "What happened again?" Ulrich asks. "We don't want to talk about it," Ash said. "Well, we at least know that what ever the white note cards have, it has a strong warranty," Dawn said. "That almost killed us!" Jeremy said. Allison is on the phone with the Noddle Shop verifying an order. "Great. Tonight at seven. Thank you." "What was that?" Subaha asks. "Just confirming this evening's festivities," Allison said. "Oh yeah, Dawn and Odd have the same birthday," Ash said. "Yeah, too bad our last few weeks before hand was a nightmare," Dawn said. "At least you made it another milestone. We're going to have fun," Allison said. "I hope so. I was worried last night when all of you were knocked out cold from the spell." "I know; I don't want to see those note cards again. But we need to discuss Dawn's theory," Jeremy said. "The beheaded girl could be an ex-lover. Did we do something to her?" Ash asks. "I don't think so. There is no way that any of you would kill an innocent person. I believe that this is part of a game. You know, all of these illusions. He wants to drive all of you crazy," Staravia said. "It's working!" Ulrich said. "But, I wonder what his motive is. All of our past foes have a motive. We need to..." Jeremy stops talking and gets up. "Still suffering from last night I see, " Ulrich said. "Come on Einstien; I'll take you to the bathroom." On the way there, they see William and Sissi embracing. "Holy shit!" Ulrich said as he pushes Jeremy into the bathroom. After Jeremy is finished, he said this. "Seeing that was grosser than what just came out of me. What the hell was?" "I don't know, I feel like the whole world is lost," Ulrich said. When they get back to the room, Allison is examining the video they received yesterday. "I have a feeling that the video is Sissi. But I don't even remember what she was wearing the night of the ball," "We just saw William and Sissi making out!" Jeremy said. The whole room was silent. "What did you just said?" Ash said. "Delmas and Dumbar are sucking face!" Ulrich said. "That has to do something with the video, but what?" Ash asks.

Brock is helping the twins with their homework at the Library. "This looks good. Just move this sentence to the conclusion, and you're done,' Brock said. "Thank you. You're the best!" Lesteria said. Leya sees Hiroki enter the Library. "Over here!" She said. "Hi," Hirokin said. "How do you feel, today?" Leya asks. "I wish someone could explain to me what happened to my father. I know he would never kill my best friend!" Brock looks worried. "I know it's a hard time but, everything will work out. I believe that your father is wrongfully being incarcerated." "Plus, I think the fingerprints are just an unfortunate chance of luck," Lesteria said. "How so?" Hiroki asks. "Because that sword is a family heirloom right?" "Yes." "So, I'll be your father handles it all the time, Of course, his fingerprints are all over the thing." Brock has a lightbulb moment. He texts Ash about what Lesteria had said. "That makes a good point. We should tell the police!" Leya said. 'I think the police have people looking into that. Plus, Yumi is going to visit your father as we speak," Brock said. "And I can't go!" Hiroki shouts, "That's because of the charges, only people 16 and up are allowed to go." "I know. That is not fair!"

Odd pushes the boy out the way, and the car speeds past them both. "That was close," Odd said. "Thank you!" The boy said. His brown skin was wet from tears, but he gives Odd a hug. "Thank you!" "You're welcome!" Odd said. When the boy leaves, Yumi sees a paper that flew out the window of the car. "It's a note card with a spider mark!" "What! Did that mystery figure try to run me over!" Odd shouts. "I don't know. Let's go to the station!" At the station, the guards give Yumi and Odd 15 minutes alone with Yumi's Father. "Odd, why did you lie about your age?" "Because you have to be at least 16 years old and I am only 15. Plus, do ID check." The cells are dark and gloomy. The air had a fresh scent of lemon grass, but the bars are hot as Hell's blazing fire. "Dad!" Yumi shouts. "Yumi!" Mr. Ishyama sticks out his hand and touches Yumi's face. "I love you, sweetie." "I love you too!" "I'm sorry!" "Don't be. You are innocent! I believe in you!" "But not in the justice system. First a suicide, then a homicide. Then me, in jail. How in the world would I have gotten into the dorms without anyone seeing me? I cannot pass as a teenager!" "Dad, trust me. This will work out. I know that you will be set free soon." Yumi cries on her father's hand. Odd gets close and holds the other hand. "I'm not religious, but I think a prayer might help," "Thank you, Odd," Mr. Ishyama said. As Mr. Ishyama prays, Odd gets a jolt of flashes and is thrown across the room. "Odd!" Yumi shouts. "Time to go, brats!" The guards said. "What! We have six minutes left!" Yumi said. "Now!" The guards said as they drag Yumi and Odd away from Mr. Ishyama's cell. "What the hell was that?" Yumi asks. "We need to get to Kadic!" Odd exclaims.

Allison examines the video closer. "This is Sissi! I remember her drunken voice at the ball and the morning after." "Yeah, she was taking credit for the ball and everything,' Dawn said. "But, I cannot make out who is the one filming the video." "Can I take a look?" Jeremy asks. "Go ahead!" Allison said. Jeremy zooms in on the video. "Look at the shirt. I think that shirt is from Ralph Lauren," Aelita said. "Which means?" Ulrich said. "That some one with expensive taste." "That makes it about 50% of the school. But what was with Sissi that night?" Allison asks. "Rule out Nicholas and Herve. Nicholas was too busy making a baby with Milly. Herve was passed out on the sofa," Ash said. "But who would do this to Sissi?" Dawn asks. Ash gets a text message. "Hey, Brock stated that Lesteria thinks that the only reason Mr. Iyshama's prints are on the sword because he would touch it some times. It is a family heirloom." "That makes sense. That could be where the mystery figure got the prints from," Ulrich said. Odd and Yumi walk into the room. "Odd, are you okay?" Dawn asks. "No! I was almost run over by a car, and I saw a strange vision when I touched Mr. Ishyama's hand!" Odd said.

Brock review's Leya's science homework. "This is impressive. I think you'll do fine on your quiz next week." "Thanks. Ash helps me out," Leya said. "How come you two look more like Allison than Ash?" Hiroki asks. "What do you mean?" Lesteria asks. "You and Leya look like Allison. I am saying you have Ash's birthmarks, but you both could be clones of Allison. You guys even have the same crooked finger as her." The twins try to hide their facial expressions. "Don't look into it," Brock said. "Okay but everyone is asking," Hiroki said. Hiroki goes back to work while Brock answers his phone. "Did you get my text?" "Yes, you need to come back to our room. We have some major updates," Ash said. "Roger that!" Brock gets his things. "Sorry folks. I have to get back to my room." "Already. Did Ash misplace something in his room?" Lesteria asks. "Or got locked out after taking a shower?" Leya asks. "Funny. Have a good day!" Brock leaves. "I think your friends have something to do with Johnny's death!" Hiroki shouts. Lesteria and Leya were shocked. "What in the name of unicorn did you just say?" "I stated that I think your friends are cool. They are willing to help us with our homework all the time." The twins were confused.

"Okay, let me get this straight: Sissi and William were making out. Sissi is the girl in the video, and a wealthy guy made it. Odd was almost hit by a car by the mystery figure. And odd saw what?" Brock said. "A jolt of flashes. I don't know what but it seems that we are all in danger. Like we are trapped in a maze like lab rats filled with hot water," Odd said. "Whoa, Jeremy and I had that dream a few weeks ago!" Ulrich said. 'Only now, I think it was not a dream. But a vision of things to come," Jeremy said. "That's not okay. If this mystery figure wants to drown us in water, it's going to die, trying!" Dawn said. "He will. He can't get rid of us, and he is not going win whatever game he is trying to play," Yumi said. "Plus, we can outsmart this power once and for all," Allison said. "I think we are getting way too cocky," Aelita said. They all gave Aelita a hug. "Don't worry, no one can tear us apart," Odd said. A few hours later, Dawn gets a birthday card from her mother. "Have an explosive birthday!" "That is so cool!" Odd said.

Odd and Dawn smiled at two large frosted cakes appeared before them. "These cakes are huge!" Dawn said. Dawn's cake is a pink and yellow frosted cake with praline and cream filling. Odd's cake is a yellow and green frosted cake with caramel cream filling. "Hurry up and blow out the candles," Ash said. "Hey, don't rush them. They both need to enjoy this," Aelita said. "But I want cake!" Ulrich said. "Good things come to those who wait!" Odd exclaims. "You can wait all you want; I am going to take a piece from the bottom," Jeremy said. "Not unless you want to lose some fingers," Brock jokingly said. "Enough! make a wish you too," Allison said. " And hurry!" Yumi said. Odd and Dawn closed their eyes and made a wish. They each blew out their candles when an explosion happened. Twenty minutes later, a firefighter gives Dawn some water. "Thank you!" "No problem. I'm sorry that you and your friend's special day ended like this." "It's not your fault!" Odd said. The Noddle House is in ruins. Everyone has soot on their faces and are covered with fire blankets. "Okay, everyone. We need to get these kids back to school!" Thr fire chief said as she clears the road. She wipes she shiny head from all the sweat. "I found this next ruins," The chief said. "It's my birthday card," Dawn said. "I heard it's you and your friend's birthday." She gives them each Mega X Water Shooter. "Have fun!" Dawn breaks down crying. Allison looks at the undamaged card and said. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" They look at her. She shows them the back of the card, which shows a spider mark on it. The new message reads: "This is only the beginning of the end!"


	33. Arc 103: Major Meltdown

_Major Meltdown_

 _This is only the beginning of the end!-Mystery Figure_

"Why do you think Mr. Delmas wants to see us at his office?" Dawn asks Allison. "I don't know! I hope Odd did not pull anything. We have only three and a half weeks left of the semester, and I can use a break," Allison said. After Dawn and Odd's "explosive birthday," the students went home for their November break, and our heroes were glad to be home but the events of the past few weeks have taken a toll on their emotional state. When the girls arrive at the office, the secretary told them that their friends were already there. "Good! Now that you are all here, Jim and I need to discuss a few things with you all," Mr. Delmas said. "What ever it is, this is all Odd's Fault!" Ash said. "Hey, Wait a minute, I'm innocent!" Odd shouts. "Relax, for once, this is not trouble you are all here for, this time," Jim said. "We are all concern with all of you," Mr. Delmas started. Nearby, as the secretary left for a break, at 10:00 in the morning, Ash J, Moxie, and Rocky were ears-dropping. "I know what this is about," Ash J said. "You did say that Allison and Aelita were acting strangely during the break," Moxie said. "I noticed it today. They claimed that someone tried to kill them last week at the _Noodle House._ But it was just a freak wire accident," Rocky said. "Wait, I thought they went to _Youngster's?"_ Moxie asks. "That place had to close for repairs at the last minute, something about a wired breakage system," Ash J said. "We notice that all of you have been tensed and worried over the course of weeks," Mr. Delmas said. "What are you talking about?" Jeremy asks. "Don't try to hide it. The faculty, staff, and students have all been concerned with you all." "Okay, this is the first I have heard of this. We are not freaking out about anything!" Yumi said. "Exactly my point. Agitated, worried, and as you put it, Yumi, freaking out," Jim said. "So, why now?" Ulrich asks. "Well, after the _Noddle House_ incident that the fire department told us about, we thought it was time for an intervention," Jim said. "Intervention! The incident was not an accident, we know it!" Brock said. "And we are aware this state of mind started after those..." Mr. Delmas paused. "After what?" Jeremy asks. "After we were all publicly humiliated by the Kadic News!" Aelita said sternly. "Let's not forget the minor innocents at Spirit Day!" Allison said. Mr. Delmam sighs. "Now, Allison, I know that you and cousin are concerned about those incidents as well but Spirit Day was no one's fault, and as for the Kadic News, you all have been through much worse," Mr. Delmas said. "Are you trying to water down this? All of those things were done to hurt us!" Ash said. "Also, there is more..." Jeremy starts. "Wait! Mr. Delmas, did you just referred to Aelita as my cousin?" Allison asks. "Yes, she is of course. I see that this matter has made you forgetful." "What! No, it did the opposite for you! Aelita is my cousin, remember?" Odd said. "Now, Odd, that may have been a cover when Ms. Schaeffer first arrived here, but that is not the case." Everyone looks at Mr. Delmas with confusion.

Ash J looks at his friends. "What the fuck?" Ash J said. "I thought Mr. Delmas didn't know the connection between Aelita and your family?" Moxie said. "Everyone does. When Allison and Ash first came here, someone stated that Aelita looked like you guys and ordered a DNA test. Of course, you and Allison knew, and Allison didn't tell her for reasons, and Aelita got, and we are aware the rest. Then the DNA tests came back and-" Rocky goes on for a while. "What are you talking about! What DNA test?" Ash J asks. "Moxie, you remember?" "Moxie does not! Moxie is confused as fuck right now!" "What are you talking about? Odd is Aelita's cousin!" Ulrich shouts. "No! Allison, you do remember that your mother had signed a document that makes her Aelita's legal guardian, seeing that she is her Maternal Aunt," Jim said. "No! What is happening? I need to see this and where on Earth did you get the last name from?" Allison said. Mr. Delmas shows Allison the document. Sure enough, it's real, and so is this conversation. "Let me see this?" Jeremy said. "Okay, I think we have officially lost it. First. The whole school thinks we need to be committed. Then all of a sudden, Aelita Stones is Aelita Schaeffer who is Allison's cousin. And everyone knows about it!" Dawn said. Allison gets up. "We're not finished!" Jim said. "Yes, we are!" Allison said. The secretary arrives back and starts yelling. "Excuse me, ears-droppers!" The trio falls. "This is one confusing day!" Moxie said. "Where are you going, Allison?" Yumi asks. "I am going to call my mother!"

While Allison is trying to call her mom, everyone is trying to make sense of what is happening. "What the hell is going on?" Ash said, "Let's focus, Aelita now goes be Aelita Schaeffer and is now consider Allison and her brother's cousin and has Allison's mom as a legal guardian," Dawn said. "My head hurts," Brock said. "Our meeting with the principal when from zero to sixty in no time." Jeremy tries to pace. "I know this has to be something magical. It has to be, right?" "I think so," Cāndanī said. "How old is Jeremy?" Brock asks. "14-years-old," Aelita said. "I swore this kid this morning stated that Jeremy was 15-years-old," Dawn said. "Jeremy skipped a grade in grade school," Odd said. "No, I saw two things in the office while this whole ordeal was going on," Allison said. "Which is?" Ulrich asks. "One, the office has it the Jeremy is 15-years -old." "It does!" Jeremy shouts. "Two..." "Allison, are you there?" Daphne calls out. "Mom! I figure that you are flying. I need you to check something out with regards to me and Ash's school forms. "Okay," Daphne reluctantly agrees. "How can she have all of that on a plane?" Yumi said. "Private jet. They must be on an another mystery, right?" Dawn asks. "Right. Okay, mom. Is there anything about being Aelita's legal guardian." "What are you talking about?" Daphne asks. "Please, mom!" "Fine but I need to speak to you about last week. You and Aelita were a bit off." "Mom! One crisis at a time!" Fred looks over and sees Daphne looking through an accordion folder full of school documents. "Is Allison alright?" "No! I think what her principal said might have been true, she and her friends are on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Daphne looks through the files until she comes across something. "What is this?" "What did you find, Daphne?" Thelma asks. "What did you wanting me to find, Allison?" "Something that proves that..." "That I am Aelita's legal guardian!" "Yes," "I found something that I do not remember signing." "But that's your signature," Shaggy said. "This proves that the world is losing it!" "Allison, I get that neither you nor I understand this, but it does not mean that the world is losing it. This is how you were last week." "But it's true!" "This is what the principal was talking about!" "What do you mean, when did Mr. Delmas speak with you and Dad. He just talks to my friends and me over an hour ago." "And that you and your friends are going through a teenage crisis or something like that!" "No, it is not!" "How do you think the conversation is going?" Ash asks. "No, so good!" Brock said. "Also, there is no one out to get you!" "Yes, there is! He sends us threats, and we tried to tell the school, but they think this is just a reaction or something." Daphne sighs. "Allison, this will be over in a few weeks, and with the Mass Transfer taking place and with the school closing, you will get over this!" Allison pauses. "What are you talking about? What do you mean a Mass Transfer?" Daphne realizes her faux pas. "Forget I said anything!" "No way, Mother! You can't say something like school is closing and just take it back!" "Huh?" The group of friends said. "It may not... Allison can we stick to the conversation!" "Not so fast! You can't say the school has a 99% chance of closing and move on!" "More like 100% chance!" Fred said. "What did Dad said?" "Shut up, Fred! Nothing, Allison. Your father said nothing!" "Mom!" "Allison, we can discuss later, but I do have one thing to tell you." "Fine." "Don't tell Aelita this yet but I was able to contact my sister. her mother, by mail!" "Really?" "Yes. She's fine, but she wants to see her daughter and leave her husband. It will be hard seeing that where he lives is guarded. Just give us a few weeks." "Okay, Mom. I love you!" "I love you, too!" Daphne hangs up and leans back in her chair. "So, are you going to just lie to Allison about her school closing?" Scooby said. "The one thing you said clearly is about lying to my children. I need to because the school has to tell them first!"

Allison hangs up, and her friends look at her. "We can say that the conversation was intense!" Ulrich said. "Intense is not the word!" Allison said. "We got that Aelita is your cousin and everyone one in the whole world knows!" Yumi said. "Two: Your mom thinks we're crazy like the rest of us!" Odd said. "Three: Something about the school closing?" Aelita said. "My head hurts!" Allison said. "What was that thing you wanted to say before your mother came on the phone?" Dawn asks. "Oh yeah! I saw on the document what Aelita's birthday is," Allison said. "When is it?" Aelita asks. "Oh, it passed already. So you'll find out next year." "Seriously! At least tell me when I was born." "The same year as me!" "That does not make any sense!" Jeremy said. "It does too!" Staravia said. "This is called a Break-In-The-Continuum! it is where the Universe magically resets itself for a purpose." "What purpose!" Ulrich said. "This whole day makes no sense!" "It makes things easier!" Cāndanī said. "What is this picture?" Dawn asks. It is a picture of Allison and her siblings and Aelita in Hawaii. (Or the Aloha Region) "This makes no sense. Aelita was not there last summer!" Allison said. "I think it does!" Subaha said. "Can you at least tell me what month!" Aelita shouts. "Fine. You do not share a birthday with any of us!" Allison said. Just then, Ash J knocks on the door. "Allison! Can we talk?" Allison goes to talk to him. "Are you going to tell me that I'm crazy too!" "No, but Mom called!" "Yep! She thinks I have lost it!" "Well, you and Aelita were shaken up on Thanksgiving, and with what happened in the last few weeks, I'm worried." Allison hugs her brother. "Don't worry. We're okay!" "Okay, but I do need to ask this. Are William and Sissi and item?" "What the hell did you just said?" "Moxie and I saw them kissing this morning and a couple of times before that." Allison puts two and two together. "Do you think.." "That William is the one who released the drunken Sissi video? Yes, I do! I will get proof. You are not the only one who can hack into anything!" Ash J said. Allison smiles. Back in the room, Dawn rereads one of the Decapitator Diaries books. "I knew it!" Dawn said. "What!" Everyone said. "This is like the book. Everything at least for the most part. The embarrassing pictures, stolen diaries, recordings, murder, framing someone, the threats everything is like Decapitator Diaries: Chain of Events. "It is. It started with the week of humiliations, and then a freshman was killed in cold blood, and Yuri's father was blamed. Plus, the school itself was drama, drama, drama!" Odd said. "Exactly!" "Well, this means that the mystery figure is doing everything like the book. Which can't be a good thing, right?" Cāndanī asks. "No, because in chapter 19, the Jack of Trades kidnaps them while they were showering," Ulrich said. "What kind of book is this?" Subaha asks. "A great book until now. We're living it!" Yumi said.

That night it rained which left the morning in a fall like mist. Aelita and Jeremy were going to the cafeteria to meet the others there when they heard something and collapses to the ground. Ulrich and Odd were tackled by a person and fainted due to a strong odor. Ash and Brock felt vine like arms grab them both. Allison and Dawn were outside talking about yesterday. "I was scared about taking a shower," Dawn said. "Me too!" Allison said. "But, it has been a week. I think we're in the clear for now!" For now until a black shadow took them both. Yumi was on her way to school. "Why did Hiroki leave already? He took my phone!" Yumi heads out, and she heard a high-pitched siren. She covers her ears and falls into the arms of someone. The mystery figure takes Yumi and drops her in a black van with all her friends lying on the floor on the van, unconscious.


	34. Arc 104: The Kidnapped

The Kidnapped

 _The Mystery Figure kidnapped our heroes and brought them to an unknown location._

 _Now we bring you live to Kadic Academy, where nine high school students went missing early this morning. Behind the walls here is a school in a state of worrisome. We tried to ask the headmaster, Mr. Jean-Pierre Delmas, a few questions but he denied to comment. We were told by one faculty member that the parents have not been informed just yet. Well, they will be in a state of shock. One woman who called the cops saw one young lady being tossed in a black van. "I saw one young lady that looks like she is of Japanese descent. She was knocked unconscious and tossed like a bag of laundry." The woman, who is of African-French heritage, said that she called the cops right away and spoke to them. We will give you updates as soon as we can. This is Swan Silver from WXYZ News. Now back to Good Morning USA._

Sam runs towards the school with a suitcase in her hand. She remembers asking Jerry to help with an excuse from school to come here to Paris. Jerry was more than happy to do so and her friends, Clover and Alex had asked to go with her but Sam decline, this was too personal. Gary runs towards the school from the opposite direction. "Sam!" "Gary!" They both said. Jim was by the gates, and he was not letting them through. Ash J sees them. "Mr. Morales. These are my brother and sister. They want to help find Allison and her friends." Jim was hesitant, but he sees the worried look on Sam and Gary's faces. "Okay! Go ahead!" "Thank you!" They both said. They make their way Ash J's room. Meanwhile, Mr. Delmas is heading into a meeting. "I hope this is not what I think it is," Mr. Delmas said. "It is if those students come back dead..." Ms. Hertz said.

At Ash J and Jimmy's room, the whole place turns into police headquarters. "I see nothing unusual with the video from the WXYZ website," Haru said. "Keep looking! There have to be some leads with this!" Jimmy said. "I still can't believe that what they said is true," Marina said. "I know, someone was after them, and he took them," Joanne said. "We cannot blame ourselves. This mystery figure had been calculating this from the beginning. I just know it!" Jimmy said. Just then, Ash J, Sam, and Gary arrive. "Whoa! Long time no see!" Jimmy said. "Likewise. I only wish it was on the best of times," Sam said. "What do we know?" Gary asks. "We know that they were all kidnapped before breakfast. They were taken in a black van. The person left no trace anywhere," Haru said. "We need someone to help us. Like some other source," Marina said. The cats got an idea. "Bree, do you want to help me retrieve it?" Cāndanī said. "The two cats went off somewhere. I wonder where?" Staravia asks. "I'll bet they went to get the Golden Storybook. The police are in Dawn and Allison's room, so it is best is Cāndanī and Beree go," Twilight said.

The police search Allison and Dawn's room for clues. At the same time, Daphne decides to call Allison on her laptop from her hotel room in Venice. "I did not like how Allison and I ended things yesterday," Daphne said. "Then call her. She will answer," Fred said. Daphne calls Allison, but a policewoman answers. "Hello, who is this?" The policewoman asks. "Excuse me, why are you answering my daughter's laptop?" Daphne asks sternly. Your daughter's?" The policewoman asks. "Yes. Allison! Why are there police in her room?" Daphne is not pleased. "Office Jenny! We see no trace of forced entry in the Schaeffer room. Where should we look next?" An officer asked. "Outside by the back entrance." Daphne is mad as hell. "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" Officer Jenny sighs. "I see that the school did not inform the parents." "About?" "Look, there is no easy way of telling you this, but a man kidnapped your daughter and her friends, this morning, and taken them in a strange van." Daphne felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Fred who was nearby felt a sense of Deja Vú. He felt lost and confused at the same time. "Do you know anything?" Daphne asks. "No. We are looking into this. This happened only a few hours ago, and we are working around the clock." "Thank you!" Daphne hangs up. Officer Jenny sighs. "Of course the headmaster did not tell the parents. Now, we might get a whole bunch of headaches." Daphne sits down on the bed. "Daphne?" Fred calls to her. Daphne quickly gets up. "We...we have a job to do. That's why we're here." "But Daphne!" "Fred!" Daphne snaps. Fred hugs her. "It's going to be okay. She got out of this before!" Daphne sheds a few tears. "She'll be okay," she said to herself. Cāndanī and Beree overheard the whole conversation and sighed to themselves.

Cāndanī and Beree get back to Ash J's room. "Before we speak, Ash, you might get a phone call," Bree said. "I will?" He said. Then on cue, Fred calls. "Father!" Ash J answers. "Son!" Fred answers. "You heard?" "Not from a person we wanted to hear from." "I'm sorry. I thought..." "I understand. We thought so too. Are your brother and sister there?" "Yes." "Do you think this is magically related?" "Yes." "Do you think it has something to so with what your sister was talking about?" "Yes." Fred takes a deep breath. "Do whatever it takes to bring her home!" "I will!" Fred smiles. "Please, you, Sam, and Gary stay safe." "We will, Dad." Ash J hangs up. "What did Dad say?" Gary asks. "Do whatever it takes!" Just then, the Twins and Hiroki knock on the door. "May we come in?" Lesteria asks. "Of course," Jimmy said. He opens the door and sees Moxie and Rocky behind them. "Go on, ask them," Rocky said. "Can we help?" Hiroki asks. "I want to help to find my sister. Whatever it takes!" Ash J smiles, but he looks at Hiroki's face. "Have you been crying?" "No!" "It's okay. I cried this morning when I found out." "You! You cried!" Hiroki is puzzled. "Ash loves his sister. Why wouldn't he cry? It's okay," Leya said. "I did, but I want to help. My sister has to do everything for me and has even put up with my grief when I was a jerk to her. I owe her as a brother." "That's very brave. I think that there is something that you and the twins can do for us," Sam said. "There is?" Everyone said. "Well, Ash, you told us that the school might be closing, but no faculty member has said anything. They might know something about it. Plus, it might lead to some plot holes in all of this." "We could do that!" Lesteria said. Sam gives Leya something. "This can help you listen in on anything." "Thank you!" The three leave. "So, the twins are Allison and her boyfriend's daughters from the future?" Haru asks. "Yep. They are. We are still in shock that Allison never came to her senses," Sam said. "Hey! Ash is a good guy!" Joanne said. "Until he started dating my sister," Gary said. "Is Allison still mad that you tried to bully Ash into breaking up with her!" Rocky asked. "Yes. Allison brings it up whenever Gary tried to use his brotherly advantage," Moxie said. "Who told you that!" "My wonderful boyfriend!" Moxie said. "Who's about to be black and blue!" Gary said. "Hey, what is that?" Ash J asks. "The Golden Storybook. We went to get it. That's how we knew that your father was going to call. Your mother tried to call Allison." Beree said.

There is a room with a large window 12 ft above the floor. The place is dark and smells like carbon dioxide. There is a wooden wheel with nine chains where our heroes are. They appear to be still unconscious. Each chain is around their neck, and there are two braces to restrain their arms. Allison wakes up and looks around. She is dizzy, but she manages to move her metal headband to her mouth and cut the braces off and free her neck. She gets down. Her friends start to wake up. "I will get you out," Allison said. She pauses and looks around. She gets a pipe and breaks each brace and chain, and her friends fall to the ground. Then a tall shadow is about to hit Allison on the head when here friends grab a pipe and knock the shadow to the ground, and they all run. They enter a room where it is all white. "Where are we?" Aelita asks. "This is weird," Odd said. "This is all too weird," Brock said. "Odd just said that," Ulrich said. "No! He means that that was too familiar," Ash said. "The room, the way Allison saved us, and even the shadow attacking her. It was just like..." Dawn started. "Just like how we were kidnapped back in Pallet City," Allison said. Yumi sits on the floor and looks at her toes. "Hey, where are my shoes?" "My shoes are gone too," Jeremy said. "Make yourselves home, Soldiers!" The mystery figure said. "Shut the fuck up!" Ulrich said. "Let us go you crazy ass psychopath!" Aelita shouts. "Now, why not enjoy some relaxing rounds of pain, pleasure, and the pursuit of miserable." "Fuck you!" Ash said. "You will never get away with this!" Allison said. "Look down!" The mystery figure said. "Let's look up so we can see what he is doing to us," Odd said. The floor gives out, and they all fall.

Allison wakes up to a white hallway where there is rushing hot water all around. "Ouch! It burns!" Then, Allion hears a voice. "Help me! I can't see. The water burns. Help!" "Jeremy!" Allison tries to run, but she runs into a wall and gets burns on her bare feet. She gets up and makes her way to find Jeremy.


	35. Arc 105: In Hot Water

_In Hot Water_

 ** _Hello, before we get on with our story, I have to address some questions that I have received with regards to the last chapter. Jimmy and Joanne, who are Allison, Ash J, Sam, and Gary's cousins (and Aelita's), are fairies. Jimmy's girlfriend, Marnia, is also a fairy. Joanne's friend, Haru, is human, like Rocky. Joanne will explain everything later. Haru is still freaking out about the cats because they can talk but he will remember that when he was on his Pokemon journey, he did had a run in with Team Rocket and met Meowth. (Don't worry, Team Rocket last as usual) I think this addresses the issues. Please feel free to ask me more questions. Now, back to the story._**

Leteria, Leya, and Hiroki sneak in the central office, and here the faculty discusses the future of the school. Nearby, Leona and Destiny notice the twins and Hiroki. "I wonder, what could those tiny tots be up to?" Leona asks. "Maybe this has something to do with the kidnapping. I never wished ill on them," Destiny said. "Me neither. I mean the whole school has stopped. It's like their presence made a light and their absence made a black hole." "I think we should see what the trio finds out. Maybe we can help." Leona looks at Destiny. "Help? Them!" "Leona, one of us has to be the bigger person. Allison was last year and just because our relationship with the Fairy Soldiers is rough, does not mean we can't help them." Leona takes a deep breath. "Agree, we must help." The two follow the twins inside. Sissi freaks out while Herve and Nicholas try to calm her down. "This is awful. My poor Ulrich is out there all alone. My sweet Ulrich-dear!" "Sissi, take it easy. The police will find them," Herve said. "The police!" William said. Sissi turns from him. "What do you want?" "I am just making sure everyone is fine." "Your friends were kidnapped right from this campus. How are you fine?" Nicholas asks. "I'm not. I feel like garbage because I knew they said that some one was after them but I thought it was a joke from a student. I wished I've been a better friend. I have been in danger like this, and all nine of them have put their heart and soul to save me, but I can't even do the same." "What do you mean? Allison's older siblings came here to figure out what happened to their sister. You could help them out," Herve said. William thinks. "I don't know. If they're like her twin brother, they may not be willing to let me help." "I think they would. They have the power to stand up to Jim Morales." William agrees and goes to find Ash J.

Paul, who is wearing a dark navy blue shirt and black pants, looks at a ring. The ring has a black Onyx as the center gem with 4ct. Diamonds around it. He kisses it. "My beloved princess. I much as I loathe your friends and your so called 'knight in shiny armor,' I need them to alive and well as long as it takes. I will make you my queen one day. I will have total control of all some day." Paul sighs and looks at his ring. The ring shows an image of Allison, struggling in hot water.

Allison runs to Jeremy. "Help!" Jeremy yells. "Hold on!" Allison said. She climbs up on a step, but the rushing water knocks her down. "Allison!" Jeremy said. He does not have his glasses, but he can see that Allison is in danger. He jumps down from where he was and goes to Allison. He squeezes his hands to bear the temperature of the water. "Allison, wake up!" "Jeremy!" Allison said in a weak voice. "Wake up, girl scout!" "Ha, ha!" Allison gets up. The water splashes onto them. "This is fucked up!" Allison said. "I know, Ulrich had seen this in his inferno ball weeks ago," Jeremy said. They hear a scream. "Help!" "That's Ulrich. He is going to live long!" Allison said. Allison and Jeremy run to find Ulrich on a high ledge. Water is flowing from the ridge and Ulrich is barely hanging on to the ledge. "An evil genius!" Jeremy said. "Using Ulrich's Vertigo against him," Allison said. Allison and Jeremy climb up. They were rock climbing partners in gym class, so they know how to get up to Ulrich. The white walls make it hard to pin point how to get up, but they do. "Are you okay?" Jeremy asks. "No!" The water is burning my hands and feet. Plus, look how high I am!" Allison looks around. "I think I see something." Allison feels around with her hands because the steam makes this room foggy. "This is a slide." "Are you sure, no way it is that easy?" Ulrich asks. "For us but not you. This crazy ass man that kidnapped us knows that you are afraid of heights and would not even move a muscle," Jeremy said. "I know!" Allison holds Ulrich's hand. "We here for you!" Ulrich smiles and grabs Jeremy's hand. "Let's see where this slides takes us!" Ulrich said.

Ash J brings the Golden Storybook to the room. "What is that?" Haru asks. "That's the Golden Storybook. My mother tells me all about it," Joanne said. "Cousin Shannon talks about it?" Gary asks. "Yes, she always stated that it is a family heirloom. But that was before she told us that we were fairies. We just thought it had old stories and things," Jimmy said. "It does but what do you want with?" Subaha said. "It belongs to Allison. I wonder if the three of us can some how to channel its magic to find her, or at least see if she is okay." Cāndanī agrees. "It can work. It may not be able to find her. This person is bright. He covers all of his tracks." "We have to try," Sam said. Ash J opens the book to a page. "That looks like you guys,' Marnia said. "It is us," Gary said. The page has a picture of Princess Samantha, Prince Garyson, Prince Ashton, and Princess Alicinda sitting in a field of flowers. "We took a similar picture last summer. We were laying down on the grass when our grandmother insisted of a picture of us like that. Allison has it as her background on her laptop," Sam said. She sheds a tear. "We'll find her!" Gary said. The three siblings place their hands on the picture, and it starts to glow. "I found who rented the car," Haru said quietly. "Who?" Joanne asks. "But first, it appears that Sam is taking this personally like this has happened before." "It has!" Staravia said. "It has?" "Before Allison, Ash J, Ash, Dawn, and Brock came to Kadic, Team Rocket had kidnapped all five of them. They were gone for about thirteen hours. Sam and Gary use their Pokemon to find them. It was a close call if you know what I mean." Haru understands. "The person name is Calvin Herney Jackson. He is 16 years old and lives in the Hoenn Region. He grew up in a home with two fathers, but he recently ran away a few months ago." "It has to be him. I mean, I have never heard of him before," Joanne said. "Me neither!" Jimmy said. The three siblings see Allison being splashed by hot water and they felt the steam from the water, which breaks their trance. "What was that?" Gary asks. "It felt so real like she was being boiled alive!" Sam said. "What did you see?" Beree asks. "Allison and her friends are in grave danger!" Ash J said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was the twins and Hiroki, but also Leona and Destiny.

"Look what the cats dragged it. The last two people on Earth that we need to see," Ash J said. "Can we talk?" Leona asks. "No!" Ash J said. "Please!" Destiny said. "Since you're begging!" Ash J goes to talk to them. Meanwhile, the trio talks about what they found out. "The school is closing indefinitely,' Hiroki said. "No way!" Jimmy shouts. "This kidnapping was the last straw. The school board is closing the school after the semester ends. This has been happening for a while!" Lesteria said. "Where are we supposed to go!" Haru said. "Don't know. Mr. Delmas was pleading with the head of the board for twenty minutes. He stated that he has been principal for over twenty years and he has done a great job. But there have been other issues that have been a factor since the first year he was principal," Leya said. "This is not okay," Marina said. Outside the room, Ash J is talking to Destiny and Leona. "I know that we are the last persons to speak with you or care about your sister and their friends, but, we want to help. We are aware that this is magic related and we want to help," Leona said. Ash J listens. "Okay, we need all hands on deck for this!" "Can I help too?" William asks. "Of course!" Ash J said. He said that but then he remembers the video of Sissi. "Wait here," Ash J said. "Great! We need to track the rented car to see where it went!" Gary said. "Why?" Ash J asks. "So we can see where it went. Now that we got the plate number and the identity of the person, we can go and find them," Sam said. "Who is we?" Rocky said. "Sam, myself, Ash J, and..." "Leona and Destiny!" Ash J said. "What!" Twilight said. "Are you nuts?" "They know the car rental place. They can help us!" "Fine!" Gary said. "William can cover for us. He can do what ever he likes to cover our tracks, just in case Jim or Delmas are looking for us." Ash J said. Before they leave, the twins tell Hiroki something. "We are going to go back to our rooms. We need a break from this," Leya said. "I understand. I think I will go take a nap or something," Hiroki said. "Okay, see you later!" Lesteria said. The twins make a beeline to the park. "Hiroki is taking a nap," Leya said. "Good. It is easier if he does not know that you two are coming with us," Ash J said.

Allison, Jeremy, and Ulrich make their way through the endless room. "This is a nightmare!" Jeremy said. "Hold on, I see something!" Allison said. They hide behind a wall. In the midst of the steam, Yumi and Dawn are holding up a weaken Aelita. "Everything hurts!" Aelita said. "Just hang on, I think we can rest here!" Yumi said. Allison said something. "Hello!" Dawn jumps up and grabs Ulrich and flips him. "Ulrich!" Dawn said. "Hey!" Yumi helps him. "Sorry! We're just on edge. It feels like a hot spring but deadly," Yumi said. "It's okay!" Jeremy and Allison come from around the corner. "Good to see you," Allison said. "Jeremy, where are your glasses?" Aelita asks. "I don't know, I woke up without them on." "And where are our shoes! My feet are burning up and I am getting pruney!" Dawn shouts. "Is that Dawn?" Ash said. "Ash!" Allison said. "Ash, Brock, and Odd appear from the midst. Ash and Brock have burns from the water on their hands. Odd rubs his arms. "What's wrong Odd?" Ulrich asks. "I don't want to talk about!" Odd was taped to two poles while hot water was all over him. It brought him back to when XANA tricked him and left him to drown near the Hermitage. Ash and Brock were able to free him but it left Odd traumatized. Dan goes up to Odd and hugs him. "You need a hug!" Odd smiles. He blushes but due to the humidity and heat all around him, his face is already red. "I think we all can use a hug!" Aelita said. The friends embrace each other. "How sweet!" The mystery figure said. "Who was that!" Ash said. "That son of a bitch!" Odd said. "Who the hell are you and why are you trying to drown us!" "Bold humanity fairy! Such an idiot!" A gush of hot water hits the friends and pushes them to this room. "What the hell? I am even madder than before!" Aelita said. "Look!" Brock said. A waterfall is in front of them. "Touch it!" The Mystery Figure said. "Excuse me?" Yumi said. "It's cold!" Allison said. They all touch it. "Walk through it!" "Now you have crazy as fuck!" Dawn said. "Do it!" "No, we are leaving and finding our way out! You do not scare us!" Jeremy said. The walls start to spew out hot water. "He is going to drown us in this room!" Yumi said. Ash and Brock try to find a way out. "It's a box! What the fuck!" Ash said. "Go through it!" The Mystery Figure said. They refused but when Aelita cries out from the burning sensation, they all unwillingly go through the waterfall.

In a school with pearl colored lockers and white tiled floors, a group of students is on the top of the food chain. Down the hall they walk, in a pyramid formation, looking at their classmates. They may all go to the same school, but sure enough, there is only one group who is on top. Two students are by their lockers. A girl, who wears a white shirt, a black neck tie, a red sweater vest, a blue knee-length pleated skirt, and a blue blazer with red lining, was eating an apple. Her pink skin and pointy ears make this clear. Her silver earrings draw draws the attention of the boy next to her. He is wearing the same thing as the girl, but instead of a skirt, he is wearing pants. He smiles at her, but his smile fades as he hears the foot steps of the top of the food chain. The leader uses magic to grab the apple. She sinks her nails into the apple and gives the girl and sinisterly smile. "No eating in the halls," Alicinda said sarcastically. Down the hall, Bukka is talking to Ashton. "I think your girlfriend and the others are coming." "Of course, the ones on top have to make an entrance," Ashton said. Alicinda crushes the apple with her hands and throws the remains in the garbage. Alicinda snaps her hands as a signal to her group. After Alicinda is Alisha and Jeremiah, next row is Yasmin and Utanka, and the next row is Daksha and Omar. They all walk away from the girl, who violently slams her locker. The group laughs at her and march down the hallway with a commanding presence.


	36. Arc 106: Universal Appeal

_Universal Appeal_

In a school with pearl colored lockers and white tiled floors, a group of students is on the top of the food chain. Down the hall they walk, in a pyramid formation, looking at their classmates. They may all go to the same school, but sure enough, there is only one group who is on top. Two students are by their lockers. A girl, who wears a white shirt, a black neck tie, a red sweater vest, a blue knee-length pleated skirt, and a blue blazer with red lining, was eating an apple. Her pink skin and pointy ears make this clear. Her silver earrings draw draws the attention of the boy next to her. He is wearing the same thing as the girl, but instead of a skirt, he is wearing pants. He smiles at her, but his smile fades as he hears the foot steps of the top of the food chain. The leader uses magic to grab the apple. She sinks her nails into the apple and gives the girl and sinisterly smile. "No eating in the halls," Alicinda said sarcastically. Down the corridor, Bukka is talking to Ashton. "I think your girlfriend and the others are coming." "Of course, the ones on top have to make an entrance," Ashton said. Alicinda crushes the apple with her hands and throws the remains in the garbage. Alicinda snaps her hands as a signal to her group. After Alicinda is Alisha and Jeremiah, next row is Yasmin and Utanka, and the next row is Daksha and Omar. They all walk away from the girl, who violently slams her locker. The group laughs at her and march down the hallway with a commanding presence.

Alicinda hugs Ashton. "I missed you!" "I missed you, too," Ashton said. "Oh, how sweet! The 'it' couple is making us look bad," Bukka said. "Very funny," Alicinda said. "Are you leaving early again, Ashton?" "Yes, we have day training. Plus, we are trying to recruit others to join. It's a lot of work." "Fine!" Alicinda snuggles on Ashton's chest. "What are you doing?" Ashton asked as he blushed. Students near by laugh at him. "Only the princess can get into your soft side," A male student said. "Can you at least walk me to class?" Alicinda asks. "Yes, if you stop this!" Alcinda laughs at him and goes to her locker. Jeremiah is by his locker cleaning his glasses. A jock, who is on the cricket team, approaches him. "Little nerd strikes again. But this time, you will do my homework!" "Or, you can go shove it and fuck yourself!" "Suit yourself!" Before the jock can do something, the jock is up in the air and thrown into the large garden fountain in the hall way. "Hey, watch the Dean scow you, Jeremiah!" The Dean walks through the hallway and notices the Jock in the fountain. "The showers are downstairs, Son!" "But...but..." The jock said while the students laughed. Jeremiah smiles sinisterly. Utanka is talking to Garyson about the Soccer Team. (In Indian culture, Soccer is Football so that Football will be used instead.) "We better make the playoff this season. I cannot graduate if we don't win," Garyson said. "I hope so too. My father thinks I should quit because he thinks my grades are slacking," Utanka said. "But, he was cheering for you yesterday," Yasmin said. "I know, it's weird. I have solid B's. He needs to get over it!" Alisha and Daksha are checking their makeup. "My lipstick is perfect. I just hope I do not get glitter on it in class," Alisha said. "I think you should be okay. We are finishing our birdhouses for the Cherry Old Folks' Home," Daksha said. Two girls ran towards them. "Daksha, we have a question for you?" A girl with red hair asks. "Okay?" "We heard that Omar asked you to Winter Formal. So does that mean that you two are an item?" The brown haired girl asked. Daksha blushed. In Matrix Academy High School, there are four formals a year, for the four season. We know the Summer Formal as Prom, which implies that only seniors can go unless a senior has asked you. " I do not know what you are talking about. Omar does not want to go alone. He is the Student Body President." "And as Student Body President, I would like the two of you to stop harassing my date with questions for your gossip blog," Omar said. "But...' The Brown Haired Girl said. "No buts..." The girls leave. "Thanks!" Daksha said. "No problem!" "I will leave you two alone!" Alisha said. "You don't have to!" Alisha leaves to speak to Alcinda. Omar takes Daksha to a memorial for a student.

 _Chanda Aaral Lilly_

 _3 April- 12 November_

 _Daughter, Sister, Friend, Forever_

"This is so sad!" Daksha said. "I know. And it sucks that the person who did it will not get away with it!" Omar said. "Beheaded a girl because she does not want to go out with you is childish!" "You know, I would not have done that if you would have said no!" "Shut up, Omar!" Daksha kisses Omar softly. "Mr. President! PDA much?" Chandan said. Chandan Havish Jackson looks at them, and the pair walks away. Chandan walks through the halls, and all of the students grew quiet. They look at him. "Look all you want; I can do anything!" Chandan approaches Garyson, Utanka, and Yasmin. "Your Highness and Football Captin." "Who said that?" Garyson asks. "I don't know. I do not talk to people with innocent blood on their hands!" Yasmin said. "And the bitchiness speaks!" "What did you say to her?" Utanka was about to attack him when Garyson and Yasmin hold him. "Not worth it!" Yasmin said. Chandan grabs his books and walks to class. "I will pay anyone to make him pay for what he did to my sister!" Chandler said. Alicinda shakes her head. "Time for Algebra 2!" "I will be happy to escort you, my princess!" Ashton said. "Oh, yeah. Where is your sister?" Chandler said. "You have been distracted. My sister is in her first year of University!" Alicinda said. "Right!" Chandler said.

The group, minus Ashton, help Alisha and Daksha put up their birdhouses. "Thank you!" Alisha said. "No problem," Jeremiah said. "Plus, if we let the two of you decide where the houses should go, you'll be doing this until formal next week." "Hey!" Alisha said. "Now, now, love birds!" Utanka said. When they if finished, they see a few flying types enjoy the birdhouses. "This is so cool. I should have taken Crafting (Art)." Omar said. Then, Chandan walks by after putting up his birdhouse. "Well, look at the Palace Kids doing manual labor." "Look what the garbage coughed up," Yasmin said. "And don't you dare insult her again!" Utanka said. "Can't we just get along?" "You put up your house, now leave!" Alicinda said. "Of course, your Highness!" Chandan said with attitude. "We'll get him to confess! Tonight!" Jeremiah said. "Just before 6:30," Alicinda said. They all look at her. "What? My maternal grandparents are coming to dinner!" "The Mother Queen and Grand King!" Jeremiah said. "Wait! Nobody told me!" Alisha said. "Check your phone!" Alisha checks her phone. "My mother called me six times!" "I told her that I told you. I thought you were just ignoring her!" "Well, at least I know now!" Alisha said. "And before you heard your mother's furry!" Everyone laughed.

At 5:30 in the park, Chandan looks to the gray sky. "I know my love. I had to kill you; you choose the wrong path by not going on a date with me!" The river near the park started to get rough. The waves began to get bigger and bigger. When Chandan goes to the river, the water turns to flames. He sees Chanda's face in flames. He sees her body fly right through him. "You did this. You did this. You are going to burn in hell!" Chandan runs to the Willow tree, but the branches grab. "You did this to me!" The tree said. The leaves make Chandan's head. Her head looks pale, and he picks it up and crushes it. "You needed to die. Nobody says no to me!" Thunder and lightning started to appear. Lightning strikes him. His arm gets burned. "Bitch! Your spirit needs to die. You are dead!" Chandan said. "You killed me!" Flames started to flicker all around him. The waves from the river splashed him and gave him marks. Lightning makes Chandan do an Irish Step Dance. "Leave me alone! I had to kill you. I had to take my knife, slit your throat as you ran from me and took your head off. You are a fool for not wanting me, Chanda!" The Knights were near by and saw Chandan. "What the hell? Are you nuts!" Aaral said. "I knew it! You did kill her!" Ashton said. Ashton J was also there to talk to the knights and to look for his sister. "We need to call Officer Jenny!" "No my Leader of the Knights, you shall not leave and reveal my secret, alive!" Chandan pushes Ashton into the rough waves. Alicinda jumps from behind the trees and catches him. Her wings make a pink light in the moonlight. "Are you okay?" "Of course!" "Princess!" Chandan said. He looks around. "The Palace Kids!" The group was the one behind the illusions that Chandan saw. " You did this!" "We made you confess!" Alisha said. "Now, you can go to jail!" Yasmin said. "With what proof!" "We recorded you," Aaral said. "They told us their plan! You will not get away from this!" Chandan screams. "I will not let you all do this to me! I will kill you all as I did to Chanda!" Chandan uses his magic to make the ground shake and to draw magic from the three moon visible. He is going to use the elements all around him to a make an 8.3 earthquake. The group and the knights were scared. The group held their hands up in fear but accidentally attacked him, and he fell into the river, which leads to a waterfall. Everyone is stunned and shocked. "Quick, call Officer Jenny!" Alicinda said. Aaral goes. An hour later, Officer Jenny arrest Chandan for murder. "You will all pay for this, Fairy Soldiers!" "Shut up!" Officer Jenny said.

The group leaves the waterfall. "What was that?" Allison asks. "It was like; we went back in time!" Brock said. "So the mystery figure is Chandan or Calvin!" Aelita said. "He killed an innocent girl because she had the right to say no!" Yumi said. "And we made him confess to his crimes!" "Wrong!" Calvin said. "You should have minded your own business." "You killed a girl in cold blood. Just like you killed Johnny!" Jeremy said. "And you used illusions to hurt us because we used illusions to make you pay for your crimes!" Dawn said. "You're a coward!" Ulrich said. "You all should have been typical Palace Kids but no!" "I was not a Palace Kid. But I did call you out first!" Ash said. "Which is why you also have to die!" The hot water gushes in the room and pushes the Soldiers into a hole."Have fun!" Calvin said.


	37. Arc 107: Bubbling Over

_Bubbling Over_

Jeremy wakes up in a white room full of hot steam. "Ouch, this steam is hot. What is with this guy and hot water!" Jeremy yells. He looks around and sees nothing but hears a noise. "Ow!" Odd said. "Odd!" Jeremy runs to Odd through the steam. His skin burns with each movement. "Jeremy?" Odd said. "Where are we?" "I don't know, and I don't care!" Odd and Jeremy get up and see black dots moving in the room. "What the fuck? I am not in the mood for any illusions!" Odd shouts. One of the dots shows an image of a boy. He waves at them. The boy then runs as a sword stabs him in the chest. Then the boy takes the sword out of him and starts charging towards Jeremy and Odd. "Run!" Jeremy shouts. Odd and Jeremy run all around the room. In reality, they are only running around in a small circle in the corner of the chamber.

Elsewhere in the room, Yumi wakes up and looks around her. "My head hurts, and my feet burn!" Yumi gets up and sees Dawn and Ulrich having a conversation. "Yumi!" Ulrich said. "Ulrich! Dawn!" Yumi shouts. "What is with all the steam? It's like a shower but with the uncomfortableness of the steam," Dawn said. "I know. That's why we decided not to move a muscle," Ulrich said. "I can see that! We need to get out of this mad house. I could care less if this Calvin guy has issues with us. He should have thought about before he killed not one but two innocent people!" Yumi said. The floor started to change. The white tiles became rocky and foamy. "What the hell is this?" Dawn asks. She feels the floor, and she feels something frothy and rocky and sticky. "The floor is-" Yumi started, but she sinks halfway to her waist. "Help!" Yumi shouts. Ulrich tries to help her, but the floor brings up two white arms and brings Ulrich to Yumi's level. "Help Dawn!" Ulrich and Yumi said. Dawn stops short of Yumi and Ulrich. "Let me think!" Dawn said to herself. She takes off her jacket so that Yumi and Ulrich can grab it and pull themselves out. While this is happening, the floor pulls Dawn down until she disappears. "Dawn!" Yumi and Ulrich scream out.

Meanwhile, Allison sits in the corner of the room. "My whole body hurts!" She looks around and sees Odd and Jeremy running around in a circle. She also sees Yumi and Ulrich kneeling on a prism and Dawn laying flat on another prism. "What is going on?" Ash, Brock, and Aelita crawl their way to Allison. "Allison, please tell that's you?" Ash asks. Allison crawls to him and kisses him. Ash blushes. "It's her!" Brock said in a teasing voice. "What is happening? Why are all our friends acting weird?" Aelita asks. Brock looks closer at the room. "Do you see those colorful lines there." The others nod their heads. "That means that a psychic type is using psychic." "That explains what's going on. But how can we help them?" Ash asks. Aelita thinks. "I know that our magic isn't working here, but if we all try to combine our powers, maybe we can snap them out of it. Hopefully." "We can try but mixing our powers with a Pokemon can hurt the Pokemon," Allison said. "It's a risk, but I studied that a psychic type own psychic abilities can protect itself," Brock said. "Let's do it!" Allison said. Before they can try, bubbles started to float all around them. "Bubbles!" Aelita chirped. Aelita began to cheer and chase the bubbles. "Aelita!" Ash said. Then he starts to chase the bubbles. "Ash! Aelita! Wake up!" Brock said. Brock sees a girl with brown skin, silver hair, and a flowing yellow dress. The girl invites Brock to chase bubbles with her, which Brock agrees. "Hey!" Allison said. She sees some of the bubbles come close to her. "Go away!" She pops one of the bubbles, and it burns her fingers. Then the juice from the bubble burns a hole in the wall. "Oh my gosh!" Allison screams.

Ash J, Sam, Gary, Leona, Destiny, Leya, and Lesteria arrive in a field. "This is where it leads us. There is nothing there!" Gary shouts. "Gary, calm down!" Sam said. "This has to be a mistake! This is grass," Destiny said. Lesteria looks around. "Why would a grassy field need a fence?" "Because someone owns the land and do not want trespassers on the property," Ash J said. Ash J walks up to the field. His pin on his jacket lights up. "I can feel the Everlasting Silver Crystal nearby. I know that Allison and her friends are close." "But where? That feeling could be within a five-mile radius from here," Destiny said. Leona looks at her. "Destiny listen to me. We cannot let fear get to us. We were badasses last year and the way you are acting, you are taking two steps back. We need to focus and remember that we need to find them. They are going to be okay." Destiny hugs her sister. "Thank you!" Lesteria and Leya see this and start to wonder about their siblings at home. "I miss our sisters," Lesteria said. "Me too. I miss Keisha, Kate (Kathrine), and Katie (Kathleen)," Leya said. Leya sees a butterfly and tries to catch it when she hits the ...air. "Ouch!" "Leya, are you okay?" Gary asks. "I think so. I was catching a butterfly when I ran into something." "What?" "I don't know. I hit something." Lesteria and Sam touch the field. "There is a house here!" They said. Ash J feels the house. "That bastard made the house invisible!" "He wants to cover his tracks," Leona said. They all come up with a plan. "Okay, we need to remember that our magic may not work once we get inside," Gary said. "Understood!" Destiny said. They all hold hands and focus all their magic to the house. They all teleport themselves inside the house.

Allison tries to wake her friends from the trance. "Wake up!" She screams. Nothing is working. Allison tries to touch Ash to wake him, but he does not respond. "Ash please!" Allison yells to Ash. Ash just chases bubbles. Allison gets mad and grabs Ash and kisses him passionately. Ash snaps out of it. "Allison...whoa! What the heck just happened?" "I will explain later!" Allison smacks Aelita and Brock in the head. "Hey!" Aelita said. "Thanks for adding pain to my head," Brock said. "Sorry, but I needed you to wake up so we can save our friends." "Right!" Aelita and Brock said. They hold hands and chant. _We summon the powers of our planets and remove any illusions from our sight. Remove illusions from our sight and open the door to reality._ Jeremy and Odd realize that they are running in circles. Odd sees a golden staff and touches it. Dawn is laying on her back and gets up. Yumi and Ulrich realize that they were kneeling and get up. Dawn sees a staff and touches as well. Both staffs disappear, and the room is bright. "What just happened?" Ulrich said. "Another illusion!" Aelita said. "Okay, now I am mad!" Odd said. "We concluded that this Chandan or Calvin is a coward," Ash said. "He was to get revenge on us yet can't do it!" Aelita said. "What do you mean? It seems that he is doing his worse," Ulrich said. "No! He wants to get rid of us but can't!" Brock said. "He can kill us. He killed Johnny with no problem. He could have killed us, but he is a coward!" Allison said. She looks up to a camera that is above them. "He wants to torture us to feel the power, yet he does not have any guts what so ever! He is a scared little boy who cannot take rejection, the fact that he is a whining brat who can't even face us!" Calvin gets mad. "Really Allison? You wanna be a bad bitch!" "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a bitch! You Son-of-a-bitch!" Ash said. Calvin gets mad. He makes the floor give out and they all fall.

Jeremy and Aelita are in a room full of fire! Yumi and Ulrich and in a Catagory 5 hurricane like room. Odd and Dawn are in a room full of falling ice. Brock is in a room that is about to have a mudslide. Allison and Ash are submerged in cold water. "You wanna play my toy soldiers, fine. Get out of these, and I will meet for one last battle. This is war after all!" Calvin laughs. All nine of them slowly open their eyes and said. "And we accept!"

 _ **For those who were affected by Hurricanes Harvey, Irma, Jose, and Katia, I hope that your recovery goes well and remember that you all have support in many places.**_


	38. Arc 108: Carol of the Bells

_Carol of the Bells_

Sam, Gary, Ash J, Lesteria, Leya, Destiny, and Leona run down through the halls of Calvin's prison house. "What is this place?" Leona asks. "I don't know. It's all white and wet," Gary said, Sam looks at the walls to assess the damages. "It looks like water has been flowing from all angles in this place. Also, the water was at a high temperature." "Hot water? He was trying to boil them like steak?" Leya asks. "I doubt it. Although, he obviously has a thing for the Hindu Goddess, Maya-Virgin," Lesteria said. "The what?" Destiny ask. "The Hindu Goddess of Illusions, whose symbol is a spider and colors are red, white, and black," Ash J said. "How do you know that?" Gary asks. "When Allison was mentioning this, I did some research in the Hindu culture, since Planet hearts adapt from that culture. Everything seems to be a delusion and the illusions bring out wealth. In their favor, seeing that everyone knows that Aelita is our cousin. It appears that Calvin was trying to use magic that he can not handle. It might backfire on him." "Or kill our sister and her friends," Gary said. "We have to find them. We need to start somewhere," Leona said. Sam's necklace and Gary and Ash J's pins glow bright red. "What is the laser light show?" Leona asks. "It is the Everlasting Silver Crystal. It senses that Allison is in danger," Leya said. "We need to go this way," Sam said. "Are you sure?" Lesteria asks. "Yes! We are!" Gary said. They all run towards a dark tunnel that leads to an open cave. _"Please be safe, Mommy and Daddy!"_ Leya and Lesteria said to themselves.

Aelita and Jeremy are in a room full of fire. The walls burst into flames and the floor feels like hot lava. Aelita slowly gets up and makes her way through the flames. The air around her is thin and the heat causes her to cough but she keeps on walking slowly. Jeremy crawls his way through the flames and each time he moves his hands on the floor, he gets burn from lava floor tiles. Jeremy decides to charge his way through the room and breaks down a wall in the process. He meets Aelita in a dark cave-like tunnel. They were about to speak to each other when they are drawn to a bright silver light.

Yumi lays on the ground as Category 5 Hurricane winds blow around her. She does a series of army crawls to move throughout the storm. She manages to get to a cave-like tunnel where she sees a small hole in the wall. She sees Ulrich standing in the mist of the winds. He starts to meditate like he does right before his martial arts tournaments. To Ulrich, the winds have weakened. To Yumi, nothing changes. Ulrich is able to break down the wall and sees Yumi. Before Yumi can embrace Ulrich, a silver light catches their eye and they chase after it.

Dawn sits on the floor with her legs cross as ice falls on the ground. The broken ice shards create a fog with images of lost souls. Odd is at the other end of the room and each time an ice shard breaks, he takes a deep breath. The sounds of ice falling on the ground became a tune of a Christmas song. Odd and Dawn both see an image of a rod, one with a circle on top, another with a pentagon. Before they can touch it, the rods turn into fairy dust and grab their hands. The dust leads them to the cave-like tunnel where Odd and Dawn follow the silver light.

Brock is swimming in a mudslide. He remembers the training that he and his rock Pokemon endureth during their training. Brock makes himself firm and he is able to stand during the mudslide. He feels around the room until he notices a hollow wall. He breaks it and he escapes the mudslide before the rest of the mud pours in. Brock looks ahead of him and notices a silver follows the silver light down the cave-like tunnel.

Allison and Ash are submerging in cold water. The drastic change in water temperature leaves bruises on their skins. Allison uses her legs and pushes herself off a wall and swim along a current. Ash uses his belt to make a loop on a hole in the ground to stop the jets in the room. He looks around and sees a drain. he is able to open the drain and he follows the drain to see where he ends up. Allison swims around the room until she sees a window. She breaks the window and all of the water gushes out of the window, which Allison uses to escape the room.

 **Note: Feel free to listen to Carol of the Bells (Pentatonix version) as you read this portion of this chapter.**

Gary opens a door and sees this dark room. The room has water flowing from all sides. "What is this place?" Sam asks. Leya sees the group of friends. "Look, they're down there!" They see them. "Where are Allison and Ash?" Destiny asks. Calvin appears across from the group of friends. "You guys can't just die!" He shouts. "He is such a ..." Leona starts, but Lesteria stops her. "We are all the way up here. Let's see how this places out." Calvin looks around. I see that your precious princess and her knight are not here. I wonder why!" He laughs at them. The all look at him with angry faces. Calvin uses a spider pin to channel magic all around him. The room transforms into a golden wasteland. Allison and Ash swim up to the surface. They begin to climb up the rocks that lead to where their friends are. They can hear Calvin taunt their friends. "If you won't die, I will have to kill you! too bad that your princess can save you all now!" On cue, Allison and Ash climb to the top. "They're here!" Ash J said. He sees two rods in front of Odd and Dawn. "I see two rods in from of Odd and Dawn," he said. Leya and Lesteria look closes at them. "The Staffs of Humanity!" They said. Calvin uses the power he has harnessed to attack the group of friends put a force blocks him. "What!" When he looks, he sees Dawn and Odd hold two staffs. Dawn's staff has a circle on the top with angel wings. The bottom of the staff has a sharp point. Odd's rod looks the same but has a pentagon instead. They both have their respective shapes on their forehead and have big shiny wings with petals on them. Everyone is amazed by this. "I wonder about those two," Destiny said. "What do you mean?" Leona said. "Allison's truth mirror, Ash's winged heart, Jeremy and Aelita's mini laptops, Brock's medallion, and Yumi and Ulrich's inferno calls. I always wonder if Odd and Dawn had something like those items." "Well, it came at a good time," Sam said. The room transforms into an arena with Calvin on one side and the Fairy Soldiers on another side. "What is happening now?" Destiny asks. "Carol of the Bells!" Sam said. "Excuse me?" Gary said. "Carol of the Bells! This is when the Fairy Soldiers harness their moves in a trance-like- state to defeat an enemy." "How do you know this?" Ash J asks. "I remember during the holidays, Mom would not let us listen to the song. She does not like the song. I did my research using the Golden Storybook. I have a feeling that Mom had done this before." Dawn and Odd collapse into Brock's arms, giving a look that means they appreciate him catching them. Magical Silver Dust floats all around them. They all begin to harness the Silver Dust and transfer the magic to Allison, who makes a silver ball. "This can either go two ways: Either Calvin dies, or they die!" Leona said. "What do you mean?" Leya said. "Look at Calvin. Not only did he played with black magic, but it can also work in his favor if they cannot do this right!" Destiny said. Allison makes the ball bigger and brighter. Calvin taunts Allison. "Go ahead, what's done and done and not everything can be undone." Calvin is ready to attack them one last time, so is Allison. She holds the ball and smiles at Calvin. "Why is she smiling?" destiny asks. "Because it's Allison! That's why!" Sam said. Allison blows the Silver Ball towards Calvin, and a massive explosion happens.

The Soldiers are all sitting on a field of grass, watching the sunset. "That was close!" Odd said. "I know, we almost let our emotions get the best of us!" Dawn said. "But, we defeated Calvin, who hopefully got the message," Aelita said. "I wonder what happens now?" Ulrich asks. "We go back to school and face whatever happens next," Ash said. Just them, everyone is being hugged by Sam, Gary, Ash J, and the twins. Leona and Destiny look on near them ."We were so worried!" Sam said. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Lesteria shouts. "I can feel the love!" Brock said. Allison is happy to see her siblings but is still concern about something. "This time, everything is back to normal life can go on," Ulrich said. "No, everything is not back to normal," Allison said. "What do you mean, Allison? We won?! Yumi said. "What Calvin said is true. Not everything can be undone." "Allison, can you speak our language?" Destiny said. "Johnny! Johnny is still...gone!" Allison's words make everyone around her quiet. "I do not believe that!" Yumi's shouts. She looks it up on her phone and is still. "It's true!" Leya said. "The only thing that is different is that Calvin is the one in prison." Everyone sighs at the realization that there are somethings that cannot truly be undone. The twins decided to go home because they needed a recharge for their independent study. In reality, "Mommy!" Lesteria said through her teddy bear. "Lesteria, is there something wrong?" Supreme Queen Alicinda II asks. "I think so. You didn't tell us that you, Daddy and everyone was kidnapped," Leya said. "I see. That happened! Is he still... gone?" "Yes, Calvin killed him, remember!" Lesteria said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you would have gotten so close to Hiroki and Johnny." "We knew that he was going to die, but it still hurts!" Leya said. "You said Calvin killed him," Supreme Queen Alicinda II said. "Yes," Leya said. "That's different. The version I know is that Johnny had gotten lost in town and asked a police officer to help him get back to school. William and I just happen to be there after the crash. The office did not remember what happened, but we saw Johnny's body floating in the water." Lesteria's eyes fill with tears. "What changed?" "I think you both being there. Calvin had done something to the car, and this time you said that he did it himself. I think by being Johnny's friend, he was able to live a little bit longer. Where are they?" "They are going back to school. We told that we wanted to go home," Leya said. "That's a good idea. Nothing's change here, and we need to get to the bottom of this, soon." Before the twins leave, they each place a rose on Johnny's grave. "I'm sorry my friend!" They both said.

Sometimes, things can not be undone but happen for a reason.

 **Note: There are two chapters left of this series, and it ends with a twist. Also, if anyone has been affected by the Las Vegas shooting, you are not alone. We are all here for you. Take it one day at a time.**


	39. Arc 109: Until We Meet Again-Soon!

_Until We Meet Again-Soon!_

The next few week were stressful for our heroes. They all had to be checked out by a doctor just as a precaution. The Carol of the Bells did undo the physical damage, but the emotional damage was another story. Johanna, Dawn's mother, came to school to check up on Dawn-and to embarrass her by almost revealing Dawn's true feelings about Odd! Everyone else had their parents call them. Yumi's mom would not let her out of her sight. Akiko is glad that Yumi is safe and sound. The only thing she remembers is the incident with Hiroki, not the fact that her husband was arrested for Johnny's murder. The students at school treat our heroes like soldiers returning from war. The faculty seems to worry about their jobs since the school jeopardy. With the semester coming to a close in two weeks, the fate of the school hangs in the balance.

"It's been a week, but it only feels like yesterday," Allison said in the rec room. "I know! It was bad enough when everyone was staring at me because of the whole Odd thing but know this is creepy!" Dawn said as she sips some hot chocolate. "I wish we can just feel normal again! The past with XANA, Team, Galatic, Latios & Latias, the Spade Facade, and the Purity Facade were horrible, but we were able to get past those!" "But, this is different!" Jeremy said as he entered. "This was personal, and this is the closest to death I had ever gone through. And XANA almost drown me, three times!" "Yeah, XANA was rough. I'm glad that XANA is dealt with. However, I still replay different XANA moments from time to time," Dawn said. "Like what?" Jeremy asks. "Like how Ulrich and I almost got electrocuted by a set of doctors." "Why are you bringing that up?" Ulrich asks. "Because going down memory lane is fun!" Dawn said. "Really?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "I remember the time Yumi and I were locked in the Hermitage melting." "Of course you would remember that!" Yumi said as she, Odd, and Brock walk in. "What do you mean?" Ulrich said with a blush. "You know what I mean." Yumi winked. "Interesting!" Brock said. "It is not!" Ulrich said. "While Ulrich goes on the defense, we are reliving XANA moments!" Allison said. "Then in that case," Brock said. "The time on Lyoko when the Desert Sector turned into a sandstorm, and the tower ended up relocating to the Ice Sector." "I was there for that! that was not fair, and I lost half my life points during the storm," Odd said. "What is this about life points?" Aelita said. Ash and William follow behind her. "Apparently, we are reliving our 'favorite XANA moments," Yumi said. "The time when you guys got stuck in a time paradox, and I got sucked in as well, even though I was even at your gym class," William said. Everyone laughed. "The time when a Justin Timberlake Spector was created, and if we weren't hiding from it, everyone was going crazy over it!" Ash said. "That wasn't so bad. When we did find the real Justin Timberlake, he gave us a backstage pass to his music video," Aelita said. "That wa the only time where a XANA attack has paid off!" Odd said. Everyone laughed. They needed this trip down memory lane because what happens next is not everyone is expecting.

"When will our ride get here?" Dawn asks Allison. Allison and Dawn pack up their things for the winter break. Cāndanī wakes up and stretches. "Are you guys okay? It's been quiet in this room." "You like it quiet," Dawn said. "I know, but it's hard to leave a place that you have so many memories." "The thing is, the committee that closed the school, some of the members were on the committee that banned Pokemon Training," Allison said. "How do you know that?" Dawn asks. "Sissi! She told me this morning!" "I wonder where Sissi is going?" Dawn asks. "I heard something about where all the famous people live." "I'll bet it is Bollywood and Sissi got it confused with Hollywood." "I know right!" Dawn sits on the floor. "After everything that we went through, this is how it is going to end!" Dawn cries. "Don't say that!" Allison said as she hugs Dawn. "We are not only Lyoko Warriors; we are Fairy Soldiers. We will always be together." Cāndanī chimes in. "Also, remember the future. You are all friends in the future where Allison is queen. You obviously meet again!" "True!" Dawn gets up. "Let's finish packing!" Ash finishes packing and lays on his empty bed. "I feel like I grown so much in this school and if I leave, I will lose everything I have gained." "I understand. I was able to mature more as a person here. Plus, I am not obsessed with every pretty face anymore," Brock said. Ash and Staravia looked at him. "Okay, for the most part!" They laughed. "It's weird. It feels like the day we meet Odd and Ulrich." "It does!" Staravia looks at them. "You'll meet again. Do you want to say goodbye to everyone." "Ulrich left first thing in the morning. His father grumbles something about what a waste a year's deposit is or something. Jeremy's dad took Odd to the airport. Yumi's family went to her grandmother's for the holidays," Brock said. Allison texts Ash. "It's time to go!" He said. They looked around the room one last time and closed the door. Aelita is already in the car and sees Gary. "This is new. Usually, you meet them home." "Not this year!" Gary said. "We're spending Christmas in Beverly Hills. That's where we got the transfer to." "You too?" "My friends are studying abroad so I decided to do the same." Dusk and Subaha snuggle near Gary and Aelita. "What are you doing here?" Allison and Ash J asks. "Well, I feel the love!" Gary said. "Come on! We need to get going! It's easier this way!" Ash J said. Twilight snuggles on Ash J's head. "I know that if Raichu or Embreon come after me, I can make any promises!" Twilight said. The whole car laughed as they drive away from a school of memories.

The sun shines bright, and the fresh ocean breeze makes the whole town of Beverly Hills smell warm, like ginger and cinnamon spice candles. "Okay, so our rooms are upstairs, and the boys' rooms are downstairs. "Works for me!" Ash J said. Aelita sighs as she takes her things up. Allison looks around the beach villa. "This place is huge for four people!" "Which one is it?" Aelita yells. "Hold on!" Allison runs up the stairs. Aelita turns a corner and crashes into a person. "Hold it!" The blue-haired girl said. "This is too much like Deja Vu! I swear, this better is Aelita because I cannot run into another girl on the first day!" "Aelita looks up. "Dawn!" "Aelita!" Dawn and Aelita get up as Allison meets them. "Allison!" Dawn rushes over and hugs her best friend. "What are you doing here?" Allison asks. "What is going on?" A voice said. Yumi appears from a room. "Aelita? Allison? Dawn?" "What is happening?" Aelita asks. "I thought I have gotten rid of you!" Ash J and Gary said. "Back off! Ash said. "The boys!" Allison said. They went downstairs to find the rest of their friends squaring off. "Jeremy! Odd! Ulrich! Brock! Ash!" Aelita and Yumi said. "Whoa!" Jeremy said. "What is everyone doing here?" Odd asks. "Your parents!" Staravia said. Everyone looks around with confusion. (Part 1 of 2)


	40. Arc 110:California(ThereisNoEndtoLove)

_California (There Is No End To Love)_

"What do you mean 'our parents'?" Jeremy asks. "Well, if everyone could get themselves together," Staravia said. Just then, they all heard a noise. "Jimmy, I do not need your help!" Joanne said. "But this is not your room! It is upstairs!" Jimmy yells. "I think the others can hear you!" Marina said. "Are there more of us?" Allison asks. "I am trying to explain-" Staravia gets cut off again by Moxie and Rocky. "Hold on; I didn't know the whole squad was here. Also, the two love nerds!" Rocky said. "And this place is ruined!" Jeremy said. Moxie hugs Ash J hard. "I missed you too!" Ash J said. "How sweet!" Gary said. "As I was saying!" Staravia said, but a knock on the door cuts him off. "What now!" The cat screams. "It's just me," Subaha said. "I was outside with all the Pokemon!" (At this point, it is clear that our heroes are not living on school grounds, so if they want, they can have a Pokemon with them.) Staravia is mad. "Can I speak!" He shouts. "Quiet down! My brother is sleeping!" Yumi said. "I will cut to the chase," Cāndanī said. "Your parents think it is best if you all stay together, for the sake of the Fairy Soldiers." "The sake of the Fairy Soldiers!" Dawn said. "Yes, it would be easier to watch over all of you in one place. That is our job." "A nice expensive beach villa with a bunch of teenagers is the smart thing to do," Brock said. "Well, Allison's sister Sam and here friends live alone, and everything works out fine for them," Twilight said. "There is a catch! My father would have never agreed to this!" Ulrich said. "True. As we speak, your mother is telling your father about it. He will have to get over it." "The catch is that your parents have hired a housekeeper. Her name is Chelsea. She will come in three times a week to clean up the house. With that being said: She is not your servant! Keep the house clean! Lock your doors because she will not clean your rooms. She is being paid so don't let her trick you." Dusk explains this five times. "Okay! We get it. We have to do must of the work! And Brock can cook!" Odd said. "Stop right there!" Brock said. "I cook for all of my brothers and sisters! Not a bunch of teenagers. I would need help!" "I know how to cook!" Allison said. "We all can help except for Ash!" Dawn said. "What! I help my mom all the time!" Ash said. "No offense! I heard everything you try to cook burns!" Aelita said. "Who told you that!" "Dawn, Gary, even your mom. When she called to check up on (Aelita says this in a teasing voice) 'Her little's man wonderful girlfriend!" Ash blushes. "She is coming in a few weeks for a mother-daughter tea party!" Allison said. "Why you?" Ash asks. "Because she is stuck with you and she wants to bring her little-" Gary started. "I did not ask you!" Ash said with a red face. "I told her that I only like fruit teas, which is enough for her!" Allison said. Ash rolls his eyes and buries his face in a pillow. "Don't hide-Momma's boy!" Ulrich said laughing. "Shut your face!" Ash said. "On this note, we should look around the city. There is a lantern festival tonight, and I need close to fit this weather!" Moxie said. "That's the best idea I heard in five minutes!" Dawn said.

At the Groove, Sam, Clover, and Alex all shop for something to wear for the lantern festival. "I can't wait for it!" Clover said. "I need a cute outfit to meet the perfect boy!" "Clover! can't you just enjoy making a lantern and watching it float away among the stars," Alex said. "Of course with a handsome astronomer guy!" Colver said with hearts in her eyes. "Sammy, what do you think?" Sam looks distracted. "Sam!" Alex calls. Sam still seems distracted. "Earth to Sam! This sale ends in 30 seconds!" Clover said. Sam still seems distracted. Sam's Victini kisses her o the cheek. "How cute!" Clover and Alex said. "Huh? What!" Sam said. "Sam! Are you okay? You have not been the same since we all spent Christmas with your family," Clover said. "I'm fine!" Sam said. Sam gets up, but Victini uses psychic to put Sam back in her seat. "Hey!" Sam shouts. "See! Victini knows that you need to talk," Alex said. Sam sighs. "Is this about your younger siblings attending Bev High?" Alex said. "No!" Sam said. Victini laughs. "Why are you laughing?!" Sam said. "I think it is!" Clover said. "No, it is not! I don't care if my younger siblings are here. It makes it easier for us to watch over each other!" "Are you sure? They all seem to do just fine!" Clover said. Victini laughs. "Stop laughing!" Sam said. "They could be just as popular as you. Allison is just as smart as you, and I heard Gary plays soccer!" Alex said. "I heard that Ash loves baseball!" Clover said. "Let's go! I saw three Wild Wild Bee Berry Smoothies with our names on it!" Sam said. "Okay! We get it!" Alex said. They make their way to Smoothies R' Us and get three large Wild Wild Bee Berry Smoothies. Victini sees Raichu looking at two color bows. "Okay, Raichu! You can choose from the Pearl color or the Rose color," Allison said. Raichu looks long and hard at the two bows. Victini flies over to Raichu. "Victini!" "Raichu!" "What's going on?" Allison said. Raichu and Victinti play together. "How sweet!" Allison said as she picks up the rose color bow. "Raichu picks the rose bow." Allison pays for it and puts in in her bag. Sam looks around for Victini. "Victini!" Sam sees Victini playing with Raichu and sees Allison. "Really? Since when she like shopping!" Sam walks over to her sister. "Allison!" "Sam!" They look at each other. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine. It turns out that my friends all ended up here as well." Sam looks confused. "You've got to be kidding me! First, my siblings are here to take over my life, now your friends too!" "First of all, who said anything about taking over your life!" "Please, all of you will one-up me! it will only be a matter of time until people figure it out!" "Sam! You're a senior! We cannot compare to you!" "That will not matter!" Then a guy from the high school walks over. "Hey there!" Sam thinks the guy is cute. "Hey, Robert!" "Hey, Sam! Who's your friend?" "Her? Her name is Allison!" "She's cute. Maybe she would go out with me!" Robert said, winking at Allison. "Maybe you should think again!" Allison said. Robert was confused. "Excuse me!" "I have a boyfriend!" "Is he good to you?" Sam is a little annoyed with the fact the Robert is a jerk but also that he likes her little sister. "Robert! Look, Mountian Splash is giving away free footballs." "Footballs!" Robert leaves. "Thanks! He was scaring me!" "Two seconds and already you are stealing the attention!" "Excuse me! You like that lame idea of flirting!" "No! I think that my little sister-" "Sam!" Clover and Alex said. "It's Allison!" Clover said. "Hey, Clover! Hey, Alex!" Allison said. Sam is heated and starts to leave but she knocks over her bag and Allison's bag. "Oh my gosh!" Alex said. "You two have the same dress but one is in pearl and the other is in red," Clover said. "Take yours back!" Sam yells. "No way!" Allison shouts. "You are not going to look better than me in the same dress!" Sam yells. "I will not. I am going to change the dress." "Take it back!" Dawn charges through to save the day. "Allison! Yumi and Moxie brought a huge ice cream sundae!" She drags Allison away with Raichu and Piplup following.

Twenty minutes until the festival, Allison comes out in her pearl dress. She added pearls and a bow that makes an off the shoulder look. Allison also cut the bottom of the dress to make a v-shape opening. "That's cute!" Joanne said. "Thank you, now to wear my jacket, it's breezy tonight!" Allison said. "You match the twins." "Twins!" Allison and Dawn said. "Hello!" Leya said. The twins are wearing a pearl color sundress. They each have a bow in their hair with their respective colors. Gold for Lesteria and Silver for Leya). The bows make their drop curls shine brightly. "You're back!" Allison said. "Yes, did you miss us?" Lesteria asks. "No! We did not!" Dawn shouts. "We did ask any blueberries!" Leya said. Dawn growls. "I heard your sister hs the same dress?" Dawn asks. "Yes, but I made mine different because my sister was being a jerk!" Allison said. Allison's form-fitting dress makes Ash blush. "We should get going. Brock is going to drive us," Ash said. "Why is Ash blushing?" Lesteria said. "He looks like a tomato!" Leya said. "What are you two doing here?" Ash asks. "We still have our independent study! We just took a break!" Leya said. At the beach, everyone watches as their lanterns float up into the sky. Sam gathers her siblings and hugs them. "Allison! I'm sorry that I was a bitch!" "It's okay! It's hard to have your whole life change in a snap. I should know!" Allison said. "Of course, waking up one morning to find out that you are part of a royal family from another planet," Gary said. "The good times! Well, at least no one cares about that!" Ash J said. In the mist of lanterns, stars twinkle brightly around them. One twinkling star looks the four siblings. "Foolish children of the Heart Family!" She said. Meanwhile, Odd pulls Dawn aside and kisses her. "I want to see where this would lead us. Dawn blushed. "Are you sure?" Dawn asks. Odd does not know that Dawn heard Ulrich's words of horror. "I am sure!" Dawn smiles but Odd walks away so Ulrich does not get any ideas. Lesteria eats a cookie and looks at Hiroki. _How could he still be smiling? I wonder what does he think?_ "The Soldiers will pay for my friend's death!" Hiroki said. "What did you say?" Leya asks. "The Soldiers marching around with lights. They will play _For My Friends Kept_ on the flute." "Okay!" Leya said. she gives Lesteria a look of concern for Hiroki. Later that night, Allison looks at the famous GS Ball. "Ash forgot to take it, so Professor Oak sent it using the Pokemon Transfer Machine. I will give it to Professor Ying Ke Pine in a few weeks." Allison is about to close the window when a gust of wind blows into the room. When it stops, Allison closes the window and notices something: a colorful feather that is white and green. "Is this a..." Before she could say it, Dawn enters the room. "Time to sleep!" Dawn said as she curls up in her bed. "I will put you under my pillow," Allison said. The feather glows.

The next day, the twins pack their bags for school. "Remember, We are going to a different school than Ash and Allison, so Hiroki and we need to stick together," Lesteria said. "We will! We can take middle school!" Leya said. The girls look at their snow globes that their parents gave them for the Children's Ball. "It looks so sparkly in the sun," Leya said. "And they play music!" Lesteria said. Before she can play it, the globes glow. The Diancie's globe spoke to Lesteria: _Please Princess Lesteria, you are our only hope._ Then the Xerneas's globe spoke to Leya. _Please Princess Leya, you must save our world._ "Huh?" Lesteria said. "Did you hear that?" Leya said. Then Ash knocks on the door. "Girls!" He opens the door and the glowing stops. "We're leaving!" "Okay!" The twins said. They look back at the globes and close the door. However, the two orbs glow once more. _Please, Princesses, you must!_ (Part 2 of 2)

 _ **Stay Tune for the next one: Fairy Soldiers: Incubus**_

 _ **Notes: 1-I will change the format of the writing because this next one will only be ten chapters, some of you may know why based on the name of this. 2- Look out for two stories that take place during the Friends Forever story. (One is another Scooby-Doo story!)**_


End file.
